


Jennie: Best of Me

by jojiwrites



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Kpop Olymfics, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojiwrites/pseuds/jojiwrites
Summary: "Sir, I am Elijah Ellington, and 15 years from now, I'll marry your daughter."Jennie, a Korean girl who lived abroad for five years to study but went back home to pursue her love for music and to become a K-Pop idol. Elijah, the heir of a large chain of business not only in South Korea but all around Asia and the United States.One chasing dreams, the other finding his purpose in life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sir, I am Elijah Ellington, and 15 years from now, I'll marry your daughter."
> 
> Jennie, a Korean girl who lived abroad for five years to study but went back home to pursue her love for music and to become a K-Pop idol. Elijah, the heir of a large chain of business not only in South Korea but all around Asia and the United States. 
> 
> One chasing dreams, the other finding his purpose in life.

** _Elijah_ **

_You mean no harm. Just tell him what you feel — nothing to be nervous about. Come on, Elijah, you are so much better than this. Just tell him, and everything is going to be okay._

I went to this clinic not to have any medical consultation. I am here to talk to someone. I am now standing in front of a doctor I never met before. I study his face. He looks like a doctor any patient would feel comfortable with; he has that aura. He has a warm, genuine smile that can take away nervousness. He has a face that will calm your nerves. I look at him, but that made me more nervous. My heart beats so fast I feel like I'll die any moment.

Jennie_. _The name that rolls perfectly in my tongue. I look at the doctor again. This man is her father. The father of the girl that's making my heart flutter every time I think of her. I came here to meet him and ask for his blessings to date his daughter. I like Jennie, and I want to get to know her more. This is the first time I decided to do something I want to do without thinking about my family and the people around me. I am not an impulsive person, but when it comes to Jennie, I'm willing to do things I never imagined doing.

His clinic looks like a typical clinic of a doctor. White walls, clean surroundings, some medical equipment, plaques of awards and recognitions, and the usual smell of a hospital, but what caught my attention is his family photos. I look at his wedding photos. I look at the beautiful young bride that looks exactly like Jennie. I saw pictures of Jennie I never saw before. There's a newborn and toddler Jennie, Jennie, in her elementary school uniform and Jennie in New Zealand.

The doctor caught him looking at his daughter's pictures and said, "She's my daughter. She's our only child. She wants to be a singer, and I'm sure she is going to be a great one. Her mom doesn't want her to be a singer, but she fought for it, so I'll do everything I can to help her make it happen." The doctor smiled, and he looks so proud of his daughter. I looked at him. The doctor's words made a significant impact on him. It's as if someone slapped me on the face. I can't be that guy who'll ruin her dreams. I can't be that guy for Jennie.

I looked at him seriously and said, "Sir, my name is Elijah Ellington, and years from now, I'll marry your daughter."

The doctor laughs lightly and looks at me seriously after recovering from my sudden statement. He patted me on the back and said, "Then grow up as a fine young man and come back here and talk to me like a man. Do everything it takes for you to be the best version of yourself because that's what you and my daughter deserve. I hope to see you again."

** _Present time. July 2010._ **

_"Elijah Ellington, the grandson, and heir of Yunjin Group of Companies is back home from abroad. He spent his Secondary Education in the prestigious Eton College, the exclusive boarding school tagged as 'the nursery of England's gentlemen' and set to continue his Tertiary Education at the University of Oxford, another prestigious university not only in the United Kingdom but also all over the world. He is rumored to take a business-related degree in the university, considering the vast amount of business his family owns. He is the only grandson and so to speak, the only grandchild of South Korea's business conglomerate Yang Yun-jin._

_Yang Yun-jin is the CEO and founder of the Yunjin Group of Companies that own the Yunjin Shipping and Korean Air. He also holds a large number of stocks of Kia Motors Corporation, South Korea's second-largest automobile manufacturer. The conglomerate family also ventured in the entertainment business 14 years ago as Yang Hyun-suk, the only son of Yang Yun-jin, founded the YG Entertainment that houses successful names in the Korean entertainment industry today._

_Yang Yun-jin marked their family name not only in South Korea and other Asian countries but also in the United States. Seventeen years ago, the late daughter of the business magnate tied the knot with Carter Ellington, Chairman, and CEO of Ellington Entertainment, an entertainment company based in Los Angeles, California. Ellington Entertainment ranks within the Top 3 companies in the entertainment industry in the United States. The company produces Hollywood movies and TV Series and eventually ventured in the music scene producing songs that top the boards all around the world._

_Elijah Ellington is also the only son of Carter Ellington, and as the sole heir of a large chunk of business in Asia and the United States, Elijah is expected to become one of the wealthiest and most influential people ten years from now. The 16-year old teenager stole the heart of the nation with his looks, wit, and charm. He is an heir to a massive amount of fortune and influence but never caught in any form of scandal. He lived his life abroad modestly and known to be a humble and kind-hearted Asian boy to his friends abroad. He spent six years in Europe to study but always goes back to Seoul every chance he can get. There's no place like home for Elijah. And now, the nation's favorite boy is back home to spend his gap year here in South Korea before going back abroad to finish his studies."_

I threw away the newspaper after reading it. My face is all over the news. The plane I was in landed two hours ago. My Grandpa's security team was supposed to pick me up, but naughtiness in me prevailed. I didn't mind my luggage and just left the airport. My Grandpa's security will get it for him. I went straight to the subway to commute. I love using public transportation as I get to observe and meet people. It's risky with my social status, but everyone is used to it. I do things no one will never believe someone in my situation will ever do. I am happier living that way. I learned how to live happily because of my friends I met abroad. I met four boys in school named Scott, Jamie, Lewis, and Brad. They are all from a well-off family like me, but they live their life the way they want to. "You only live once, El." Scott always tells me. "Live your life the way you want in your teens and just suffer later," Lewis advised. I owe these four boys a lot as they made my life abroad easier. I was 10 when I came to London. My first few weeks abroad were horrible. Racism still exists even in the upper-class portion of the state. There was a time when I was in the park, a bottle full of pee was thrown at me. I was teased a lot by my classmates. I was beginning to hate school until I met them. They taught him a lot of things and eventually adjusted. I am grateful to have them in his life and of course, Jisoo, my best friend in Korea, as they made my life bearable.

I was drowned in my thoughts when the subway door opens. I stood up to offer my seat when I saw an older woman. _I'm really in Seoul now._ I am on my way to the old YG building, and I'm dying to see Jennie. I spent most of my time with her whenever I'm in Korea. I was in Seoul during the Summer Half school break, and that was August 2010. The last time I saw her was during the Christmas break, and that was also the time I met her Dad. I still remember that meeting perfectly. I still remember how horrible I felt after realizing how selfish I was. It has been seven months since I last saw Jennie. I miss her. I miss her. But the best thing is I'll get to spend time with her for real. No more phone calls and FaceTime with her. This time it's real-time.

I took a cab from the subway to Hapjeong-dong. I went straight to the old YG building. The walls of the building are full of fans' love confessions to their _bias. _I smiled. This place is where all my happy memories lie. I ran around the hallway, played hide-and-seek with the staff, trainees, and even other well-known artists from YG. I get to sing and dance with the trainees. I also learned how to rap and play musical instruments. This is the place where I get to be myself, the place where I did all the things I want. The place where I can do whatever I want. This is my happy place.

I am inside the elevator when I notice someone standing beside me. A girl with a slim body and a boy-cut hairstyle. She bows shyly and slightly moves away from me. I looked at her. She must be the Thai trainee Jennie's been praising on the phone. I smiled at her brightly and said, "Sawadi-ka!" Her beautiful big expressive eyes shined brightly upon hearing me speak Thai. Cute. "You must be Lisa. My name is Elijah, but you can call me anything you want." She looked at me and said, "How did you know my name?" She asked. I laughed and said, "Well, I saw how your eyes sparkled when I greet you in Thai, so I safely assumed that you are the Thai trainee. Second, you are the only international trainee here in YG, so I strongly believe that you are Lisa, the dancing machine from Thailand." She was about to answer when the elevator door opened. "I know a lot of things in this dungeon. I'm a spy." I wink at her and laugh. "You'll be late, Lisa. It won't do you good if you're going to be late in the monthly evaluation. I don't want to see you go home. Nice to meet you, and I'll see you around!"

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

** _Elijah_ **

I reached the last floor of the old building. I looked around and saw someone sitting inside an office with a hard and stern look on his face. He is Yang Hyun-suk, the 40-year old CEO and founder of YG Entertainment looked around and saw me. I smiled at him, and he asked me to come inside the office.

"Here comes your most handsome nephew. Your hair looks amazing!" I told him after bowing and hugging him.

"What is it this time? Your Grandma has been calling me since you left Paris. Give her a call, you punk! You always make her worried." He told me while trying to hide his smile.

I looked around the office and said, "Why are you here? Are you now going to admit that this old building is still better than your pricey 10-million US dollar new building? I'm all ears, Uncle."

The older man laughed heartily and said, "Today is the trainees' evaluation. I'll go and see if they improved."

Someone is going home. The CEO only joins the monthly evaluation whenever someone is on the verge of elimination.

I smiled at his uncle and said, "I met Lisa in the elevator. She looks good, but she's very shy and timid."

I looked at him as his uncle put his thumb on his chin before saying something that surprised me. "Lisa is an asset to the group. She dances very well, sings very good and has excellent rapping voice. She's very skilled and a total package. I just hope she survives living here in Seoul."

I looked at him with a surprised look on my face. It's rare for him to provide such praise. "Lisa looks strong. If I was able to do it, I'm sure she can do it as well. Besides, no one pushed her to live away from her family at a very young age." I looked at him straight in the eyes.

YG looks at me. Smile is written across my face, but the older man knows how hurt and disappointed I was with him. He is the first person he thought who'll fight for me to stay in Seoul instead of being shipped away from my family.

Awkwardness filled the air, so I smiled and asked YG about Jisoo to brush off the awkwardness. Jisoo is my best friend. They have been friends since I came to Seoul 13 years ago. I was three when I moved to Seoul from the States, so we basically grew up together. We used to play a lot either in their house or in my grandparents' house, where I grew up. Our families have a long history together. Our moms were best of friends, just like what we are right now.

"We will meet Jisoo-ssi tomorrow for the contract signing. So if everything goes well, she will be part of the trainee pool for the next girl group I'm planning to debut next year." His uncle said before he continues signing the papers on his table.

"She's perfect. You need her. I'll be going now, Uncle. I'll see you later." I bowed at him before leaving his office.

I am so happy for Jisoo. We used to play here, and this is the place where she realized that she wants to be a singer and performs around people. Jisoo loves singing while I love dancing. The two of us sing and dance while facing huge mirrors in the training room. This was our playground when we were kids.

I look around the building and smile every time a memory pops in my head. We took lessons here in YG after school together with the other trainees. We were in the same class in elementary school with Nayeon, who already signed a trainee contract with JYP Entertainment and Jimin, who is a BigHit Entertainment trainee. My friends are slowly reaching their dreams, and I am so happy for them. I used to hear their goals and dreams when we were kids. Jisoo and Nayeon want to be a singer while Jimin's biggest dream is to become a great dancer. I was happily listening to their dreams, while I silently wished that I can dream and do things I like just like them. I wished I could say that I want to sing and dance, but I can't. My life is all set. My grandfather and my father, always reminds me that they already paved the way, and all I need to do is study well and take over the business. I never had the chance to dream like other kids of my age do. I already accepted that I am different, that I was born to continue the legacy of my family.

I am in deep thought when Jennie saw me. She pulled me in the corner and said, "Oppa! When did you arrive? I thought you would be arriving next week."

I looked at her beautiful face and pinched her cheeks. "I missed your fluffy cheeks, so I booked the earliest flight I could get."

She pushes me and yells, "Ya! Stop pinching my cheeks!"

I jokingly scolded her. "Ya! Kim Jennie, I'm still older than you!"

She looks really pissed, so I laugh harder. "Hey punk, you'll be late in your evaluation." I notice the change in her facial expression. Sadness painted all over her face. "Hey Ni, what's up?"

She shook her head and said, "Nothing, I'm just scared, and I feel like I should have practiced more when I had the chance."

I held her small face and looked her in the eyes, "How many times do I need to remind you to take everything you hear as constructive criticisms? Forget what happened last time, but make sure to learn from it. Live in the moment. Slay them today and kill them with your charm. You are here to learn and enjoy, not get an A+ every single time. Enjoy your performance. You will get an F if you keep on thinking that you're not good enough, you'll do great if you enjoy and let your performance flow freely."

She hugged me tight and began to cry. "Jennie, I believe in you. I will always believe in you, even if no one else does. I will still be here believing in you."

I love this girl. I really do. If we are not in this situation, I'll tell her that I love her. I'll say to the world how much I love her.

** _30 minutes later_ **

I went inside the evaluation room discreetly. My eyes roamed around the room and saw familiar faces. Today is the day_, t_he day that every trainee is familiar with, the day that makes every trainee shivers in fear. Monthly evaluation is a harsh culture in the industry. Some go home after weeks of training; some go even after years of continuous training. Some trainees have talent but lack skills. Some of them have a great voice but look empty while performing. Some are great dancers but lack stage presence. The secret is to make an impact, to make sure people won't forget you. The secret is to make sure people will ask for your name. Talent isn't everything, skills and passion are.

I shifted my focus when a piece of explosive music filled the room. Someone started dancing, a girl that dances smoothly but with a lot of angst. She does hard choreography, but she makes it look smoother. She drops explosive steps, but her body moves naturally.

The music stops, and I can feel the disappointment as everyone seems craving for more. Lisa is impressive. She didn't dance to the music; the music danced with her. His uncle is right. She is an asset. I never imagined that the shy and timid girl I met in the elevator dances like that. More training and she's going to be a star. Nah, she is going to be a superstar.

Miyeon, the girl with a great voice, is up next. She signed the trainee contract days after Jennie signed hers. If she continues her training with patience and dedication, she will improve a lot and be part of the new girl group YG is planning to debut next after 2Ne1. The face is there, so is the voice. That is what YG is looking for. Talent and skills with excellent visuals. Things YG is looking for her next girl group.

Few more trainees went on with the evaluation. _"You're lacking.", "It's not good enough.", "Total disaster.", "It's a waste of time." _

Words that can kill dreams if not perceived well. Perception is everything in this type of business.

"Come forward, trainee Jennie Kim."

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

** _Elijah_ **

I looked at the next trainee, and an involuntary smile formed on my lips after seeing the girl standing in the middle of the room. A girl with black hair and blonde highlights. A girl with a small face, expressive eyes, nose, and perfect lips. The way she talks and walks will make everyone think she debuted already. Everyone can tell by just looking at the way she carries herself. She looks like she has the confidence most other trainees lack, but the funny thing is, it's the exact opposite. She lacks confidence, worries a lot, never thinks she is enough, and fear is a massive part of her system. She passed the YG audition last April of 2010 and signed the contract four months later. She has been a trainee for almost a year. I met her during the audition and stayed connected even after I flew back abroad to continue my studies in Eton. I spent time with her every time I was in Seoul, and friendship between us bloomed.

Jennie was born in Anyang, a satellite city of Seoul, South Korea. She spent her childhood in Cheongdam-dong until she was sent to New Zealand, to study at ACG Pharnell College when she was nine years old. She moved back to South Korea after spending her formative years abroad for five years. She was born in an upper-middle-class family and an only child of a doctor and a businesswoman. Her father owns a small hospital, and her mother is associated with a media company, 'CJ E&M'.

** _Jennie_ **

My eyes roam around the room, looking for someone. I smiled brightly after seeing a familiar face sitting at the back. I met Elijah's gaze, the beautiful hazel brown eyes that make my heart melt every time I look at it. I love his eyes the most out of all of his handsome facial features. His expressive eyes will make anyone crazy, but what I love about his eyes is when he smiles. His eyes smile when his lips form a smile, and it is the most contagious thing for me. Every time I'm about to cry, and he smiles, I feel so much better. He has that effect on me, and he made life feels so much lighter. He makes my life so much better.

Memories flood my mind upon seeing Elijah. I remember crying to him every time I was criticized, frustrated, dead-tired from practice, and even when I was hungry. It becomes a routine for us to talk over the phone, even with the time difference we were on. He becomes my crying shoulder. I cried millions of times to him but ended up laughing anyway. I laugh endlessly because of him. I tell my fears only to him. I told him things I never shared with anyone, and he knows all my dreams and insecurities. He knows almost every single thing about me. 

_"Come forward, trainee Jennie Kim."_

** _Elijah_ **

I focused on Jennie's performance. She starts rapping confidently. Jennie is the only trainee who is fluent in English, so she was trained to rap. Eleven months of training did wonders for her. She improved tremendously. I smiled as I remembered all the times she cried to me over the phone because of practice. She puts so much pressure on herself, and it's not doing any good to her. Her mom wanted her to become a lawyer or a teacher, they even flew to Florida to look for a school to continue her studies, but she wants to pursue music and become a singer. She fought hard for this dream until her parents allowed her to pursue the thing she loves the most, _music_. I looked at her, making my heart warm as she is slowly getting to her dreams. I promised myself that I would do whatever it takes to help her achieve all the things she dreams. She has become a constant person in my life, and I fell really in love with her. Jennie became my strength but also my weakness. She is my happiness but also the reason for my tears. If she's not a trainee, if her dream is not to become a singer, if she's just a girl with a simple goal, it is so much easier. If life is that simple, I'll tell her how much I love her. I'll say to the world how much I love her. 

I still remember the time I almost crushed her dreams; the time I went to her dad. As I look back on that day, I feel so selfish and stupid. Jennie and I had a mutual understanding that they love each other, and we thought that it's the only thing that matters. We were obsessed with the idea that we can find ways and make it work, so I gathered all the courage I can muster and planned to talk to her father. Talking to him even just for a brief moment made me realized how selfish I was. She shared her dreams with me, and I almost ruined it. Aspirations she will never achieve if I tell the whole world how I feel. Everyone knows about the dating rule not just in YG Entertainment but also in other entertainment labels, and I was too foolish to think that we can make it work. She needs to be someone she always dreams of becoming, and I should be someone who will help her to fulfill her life-long dream, not someone who will bring her down. Pain starts to build upon my chest as I remembered my last conversation with Jisoo before I left.

** _January 2011. Six months ago._ **

_Christmas break passed quickly. I'll be leaving again tomorrow. Jisoo and I were outside of our house making snow angels. We were lying comfortably in the snow. Jisoo knows almost everything about me. She knows what I feel by just looking at me. My eyes were closed, feeling the breeze of winter air._

_Jisoo broke the silence. "Loving her doesn't necessarily mean you need to date her. Dating her doesn't mean you chose her. Love is more than just a feeling. Love is not just about happiness and how the world portrays it. Love is more on how willing you are to commit as love comes with pain and disappointments."_

_Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the night sky. "Is it the right thing to do? I should fight for her like how she would fight for me."_

_"It is not all about what is right and wrong, El. Love her the way you think she deserves while supporting the things she loves to do. Love her the way you know how."_

_Tears run down my cheeks_. _Choosing her means supporting her while she's chasing her dreams. Loving her means I won't get on her way while she's conquering the world. That's how much I love her. That's how I believe she should be loved, and that's how I'm going to love her._

_That day, I chose to love her._

** _Present time. July 2011._ **

The pain of that day still lingers in my heart. I saw how disappointed she was when I told her to take things slow and focus on our goals in life, me on my studies, and her on her training. I look around the room. I see faces full of dreams and hopes. I look at Jennie, a face I will never get tired of watching. I can't be here. I went out of the training room without anyone noticing. 

I decided to go to my uncle's place, which is just a few hundred away from where I am right now. An old scooter greets my eyes upon entering the building. I bought this scooter last year from a vintage store in Hongdae. It was so worn-out I need to buy parts for it to run smoothly. I almost built this scooter from scratch. I did a lot of part-time jobs for this scooter, which is no stranger to me as I don't mind doing dirty works. I never ask for money from my family. They say it's pride. I say it's my way of living. I put on my helmet and drives away from the building. I am now 16 and legally allowed to drive a motorcycle around South Korea. I will meet and spend time with Jisoo. I drive slowly as I saw a familiar figure, a slim girl with beautiful silky hair. Even distance can't hide away her attractiveness. No one can deny how beautiful this girl is. I stopped right beside her and asked her to wear the helmet and ride the scooter.

"I told you I'd never ride that motorcycle!" Jisoo hates motorcycles. 

"It's just a scooter, Idiot." She kicked my knee and walked away as if nothing happened. I grimace in pain and shakes my head. I parked the scooter and ran towards her. I put my arm around Jisoo's shoulders. "Never in my wildest imagination that a bully back in grade school will grow up really short. I bet you did not even grow an inch from last time I saw you. Imagine a bully with that height." 

She elbows me hard in the waist. "Never in my wildest dream that someone as stupid as you will grow that tall. You were so thin and small before and used to cry a lot. Never forget that without me, you'll be bullied a lot before, so be grateful, Idiot."

She is right. I was that thin and small kid in school who cries a lot. I was bullied a lot before, as I look a bit different. I may look Korean, but my face still has a touch of Caucasian features. No one wants to play with me. 

I hugged Jisoo and messed up her hair. "Sure, let me hug Chichu ." She pushed me away and gave me a death stare. Jisoo is always like that. She acts strong and tough all the time. She protected me when we were kids, as if my life depends on her. I love her like a real sister, and the same goes for Jisoo. She feels responsible for taking care of me when we were kids, especially after finding out that my mom died, and my father lives far away from me. Jisoo prayed hard to have someone to play with, as her brother and sister are much older than her. I came, and I become her answered prayers. She protects me from anyone even though I am a month older than her. She always teased me before that I was supposed to be a girl, and I am her baby sister. She was sad when I left to study abroad, but we stay connected, and our friendship grew stronger as if we are blood-related.

"I heard you're going to sign the trainee contract tomorrow. I'm happy for you, Soo-ya." I look at her as I received no response from her. I look at her in the eyes. This is the first time I saw her seem vulnerable. I saw fears in her eyes. 

"Do you think I can make it? Do you think I'm going to be a singer? What if I'm not good enough? What if it is better to stay in school and help my dad with our business?" Fears are all over her face.

"What if you will be able to make it, but chose not to believe and just gave up on your dreams? What if you were supposed to become a great singer, but you embraced fear instead of fighting for it? What if I tell you that it's just you who thinks that you're not good enough? What if you stayed in school and helped your dad but will never achieve true happiness? Life is full of what-ifs, Chu. If you live in your what-ifs, you will be stuck from where you are right now. You have a dream. Live your dream." I held her hand and gave her a reassuring look. "You will be someone you always dreamed of if you trust yourself. If the time comes that even yourself don't believe you can do it, I'll be here to believe in you. Keep chasing your dreams. I'll be here to catch you if you fall and help you fly again."


	4. Chapter 4

** _ Elijah _ **

** _ January 2012 _ **

Six months passed quickly since I came back from abroad, and everyone is doing well. Jennie and Jisoo spend most of their time together. They are now the best of friends who spend almost everything together. Lisa spends most of her free time roaming Seoul. She can even wander around Myeong-dong alone. She speaks Korean so much better now as Jisoo and other trainees spend their time a lot with her. Her parents spent Christmas in Seoul with Lisa. Another two trainees will be added next month in the training pool, Kim Eunbi and Kim Yuna. YG plans to debut his new girl group in September of this year, and everyone is excited for this girl group as they are all talented and skilled and very unique. They have been in and out of the training room for the past five months and improved tremendously. They now live together in a cramped apartment near the old YG headquarters, while I started working in JYP Entertainment. I had a choice to work in YG Entertainment or with Yunjin Group, both owned by my family, but I chose to work in JYP Entertainment. I want to work in a place where no one will treat me differently just because I'm the grandson or the nephew of the CEO. This will serve as my training in handling business, so I want to learn as much as possible without any form of special treatment. In JYPe, people treat me the same as with other employees.

I met people I never had the chance to meet and heard stories I never heard before. I experienced living the simple life of an average employee. I go to work at eight and go out at 5. I had the chance to work with Park Jin-young, the founder of JYPe. JYP and his uncle are good friends, but I never receive special treatment when it comes to working. I learned a lot from him. I learned how the industry worked through his eyes and learned every rope in the business. But what I love the most about him is how he treats his people, from utility staff to his most treasured artists, he treats them equally. I learned and experienced things I will surely treasure forever.

The clock hits 5. I cleaned my desk, get my things, and prepared to leave. Today is Jisoo's birthday. We are going to eat out with Jimin, Nayeon, and Jennie. I headed towards my scooter and went to a cake shop to buy a birthday cake. I arrive in the restaurant we always eat at. I quickly recognized my friends and waved at them excitedly.

"Happy Idiot's Day, Soo-ya!" Jisoo rolls her eyes, and I hug her. "Happy birthday, Chu," I told her. 

Jisoo made a wish and blew the candle. I looked at her silently. I hope you get everything you wish. _ _ Time passed fast. We don't want to end the day, but we need to go as we still have things to do. Jisoo and Nayeon took a cab as they are both going back home to visit their parents. Jimin went straight to Nonhyeon-dong, where the BigHit Entertainment Studio is located to attend training. 

Jennie and I are still together outside the restaurant. "Ni, are you sure you want to ride my scooter? I can call a cab for you if you want. My scooter will surely tarnish your image as Miss YG's Princess." I teased her.

She rolled her eyes and took the helmet away from my hand. "Let's go. I want to experience riding a scooter."

I start the scooter and teases her again. "Aight! Hop on and hold tight, Your Royal Highness." She pinched me in the waist that made me laughed harder.

I was still laughing hard when I drive the scooter. We head towards the road. Jennie wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me tightly. She placed the right side of her cheek on my back, and I drive slower than usual as I want to make this trip longer. This will be one of the times I spent with her that I will never forget. One of our memories together that I will treasure forever. 

We were passing the Han River when she asked me if we can stop in the nearby park for a while. I brought her in the Songpa-gu area of the Han River as other parks are much busier than this spot. The benches here are calmer and one of the best if you're looking for some peace. We walk around the area and appreciate the beauty of the Han River.

"I love this day. I don't remember the last time I felt so much happiness in me." Jennie said with a genuine smile on her lips. 

I look at her face; from her beautiful eyes, nose, and cheeks down to her perfect lips with a cute gummy smile. You're making me happier every single day, Jennie. I reached for her cheeks, Jisoo fondly called mandu. "For the past year, all you do is practice. You never get to enjoy the world outside the training room. You've been in the  _ dungeon _ since you signed your trainee contract. Train hard, but never forget how beautiful life is."

Jennie walks towards the bench and sits. "This is the life I chose. It's just tiring that even though how hard I train, I feel like I'm still lacking."

I head toward her and sits in the space beside her. I held her hand and plays with her palm. "There is so much more than training, Nini. Training is not your whole life; it's just a big part of it. Chase your dreams, but chase it with a smile in your face. I'll be the happiest person if I get to see that gummy smile of yours I love every single time I see you."

She pouted her lips and said, "Without you and your words, I already gave up my dreams. I'm in Florida now taking up Law. Thank you for everything, Oppa."

"If you're in Florida right now, we will have a great lawyer in the next few years," I said before pinching her cheeks, and tears filled her eyes. "Ya! Kim Jennie! Stop crying. People from YG will get mad at me for making their princess cry!" I hugged and brushed her hair, using my fingers. "Let's go home, Ni. It's getting late." 

She clings to me tightly upon hearing it. "I don't want to go home. Let's stay for a few more minutes. I don't want this day to end."

** _ Eight months later. September 2012. _ **

For the whole year I spent in Seoul, I was able to spend time with Nayeon and made friends with Jeongyeon, Jihyo, and other JYP trainees, and even JYP artists because of my work at JYP Entertainment. I spent time with Jimin as well, but we had a hard time meeting often as he is preparing for his debut. It seems like he will be the first one to debut out of his three childhood friends. We are all excited for him, and we support him in our little ways. 

Every weekday, when the clock hits 5, I would go straight to the old YG building and wait for the girls' training to end to spend time with them. I learned to write songs and play the piano as I spent hours waiting for them. I buy them food and snacks anytime and deliver them to their dorm as they are not allowed to go out often. I critic their prepared performance for the evaluation and sometimes, join them with their singing and dancing lessons. I learned how to write and speak in Thai, all thanks to all the time I spent with Lisa. I also gained a few pounds, all thanks again to all the time the girls pulled me out to eat with them.

Another trainee joined the training pool of YG's next girl group 5 months ago. She is a Korean trainee born-and-raised abroad, and her name is Park Chaeyoung. A sweet girl with a unique voice. She sings great and dances very well. Everyone loves her voice and everything about her. Between the seven girls in the trainee pool, she ranks next to Lisa when it comes to dancing. She's a girl group material. She sings great, dances well, and has a great visual. Lisa and I enjoyed spending time with her. Our personalities fit perfectly well together. We love to eat and roam around Myeong-dong, so the three of them became Myeong-dong's and Hongdae's familiar faces for the street vendors. I became the big brother to these two cute maknaes. They are the little sisters I never had the chance to have while growing up.

Eight months passed quickly, I thought. I am set to leave tomorrow to continue my studies abroad. I spent lunch with the girls in the new YG building, then head off to continue our separate business after an hour. The girls went back to the old building to continue the training, and I went back home to pack my things. The girls were supposed to debut last month, but it was pushed back as YG decided to delay the debut of the group. It was agreed that it is best to push their debut early next year. Hopefully, the girls will debut around January 2013 if everything goes their way. I went back to my uncle's place, where I always stay whenever I'm in Seoul for the school break. I always stay here as it is more convenient for me to stay here than to stay at my grandparents' house where I grew up. My uncle's place is just a few hundred meters away from the old YG building where the trainees spend their training. Once they debut, they can enjoy the facilities of the state-of-the-art new YG building. Only artists who debuted get to enjoy the facilities in the new building as well as the various facilities available in Yang Hyun-suk 'dream house' where I am staying. The apartment building is a 6-story building 300m away from YG headquarters. The 5th and 6th floor is used as living space, and the remaining levels have various facilities for YG's family and artists.

I look around at his uncle's house. Everything is in place. Clean and quiet. Anyone can easily guess that it's the house of a man living alone. I packed my things I'll bring abroad and made sure nothing will be left behind. I call for a cab after making sure everything is all set. I will visit my grandparents. My Grandpa is still not amused by the fact that I chose to spend my gap year working in JYPe instead of working for him in Yunjin Group. As per my Grandma, I am still her favorite grandson, as I am her only grandchild. " _ You don't have a choice but to love me," _ I always say when I tease my Grandma.

The cab arrived, and I went inside the car. I looked around and started reminiscing my childhood. I grew up here and lived with my grandparents since I was young. My Grandpa decided that I should live in Seoul than being alone in our house as my father is always not around. I was 3 when I came to Seoul from Los Angeles, California. I lived with my father for three years, yet I don't have any memories with him worth remembering. All I know is he was never a father to me. I believe my father doesn't want to see me as I look exactly like my mom. My mom died giving birth to me. I grew up thinking that everything is my fault, as my mom died for me to live. It's my fault my father never shed a smile again. It's my fault, my grandparents, who mean the world to me, lost their loving daughter. It's my fault my uncle took the responsibility as the only child of the family. The burden on my uncle's back is too much. He feels he needs to be a perfect son after his only sister died.

Living in a world his family lives in is difficult. Eyes are always on them, waiting for one perfect moment to throw them under the bus. People are waiting for one of them to make a mistake to bury them deep in the ground. This is how society works. This is how I think my life works. I am trying to survive in this cruel world I live in. I know how to play this game. I need to protect the people I love, even if it causes my happiness. I am playing this game for the longest time, and so far, I'm winning.

I shared a meal with my grandparents every weekend since I came back from abroad. People say I am my Grandpa's best treasure. My Grandpa is a difficult man. He looks cold and stiff, but people say that when he talks about me, his eyes glimmer with joy and pride. That is why I try my best not to disappoint him. People say I'm a good grandson; people say I am someone every grandparent could ever ask for. They say that my grandparents are so lucky to have me, but it's the other way around. I'm fortunate to be their grandson. I owe them a lot, and if not because of them, I won't be here in Seoul, and I won't meet the people I am with right now. That's why I always make sure to follow everything they ask, even if I don't want to. My Grandpa looks happy and proud that I will pursue a business-related degree at the University of Oxford, like what he wanted. He wants me to study at London Business School to get an MBA after my 3-year degree in Oxford. He already planned my life without asking me if I like what he wants.

The meal ended, and I start to get ready to leave. My Grandpa insisted on having his driver drive me home as it is late, and it is a two-hour trip to Hapjeong-dong from Seongbuk-dong, where my grandparents live. I agreed as it is also getting late and I still have some plans to do. I stop-by to the nearby neighborhood where Jisoo's parents live. I spent a lot of time in this neighborhood when I was a kid. I paid my respect to Jisoo's parents and spent some time with them. After an hour, I went ahead as I'm still meeting someone. 

I called Jennie and asked her if she wants to go out and walk for a bit. I want to spend my last night in Seoul with her. She agreed to meet and asked me to pick her up in the dorm. She was outside, waiting when I arrived. The car stopped right in front of her, and I went out to open the door for her. I teased her and said, "Your Royal Highness, this way, please." 

Jennie rolled her eyes and went inside the car. She hates it when I tease her like that. She hates being tagged as YG's Princess. It makes her uncomfortable, but that didn't stop me from teasing her.

I ask the driver to bring us to Songpa-gu. We both love that place. It's quiet and peaceful — two things I love the most when I'm with her. The area makes me feel like it's just her and me with all the freedom in the world. We went out of the car and enjoyed the scenic view of the Han River. We were walking towards our favorite spot when she reached out for my hand and held it tight. She hugs me and rests the side of her head in my chest. We stayed in that same position for quite some time, while tears are flowing in Jennie's eyes. She doesn't want to let go. She feels like if she let go right now, I will disappear.

I hug her back and brushes my thumb on Jennie's back that made her cry more. Spending the year with her is one of the best years I had in my life. I fell in love with her even more. I held her face and looked her deep in the eyes. I look at her, thinking about all the things I want to say, but no words came out from my mouth. Throughout life, you will meet one person who is unlike any other. The one you could talk to for hours and never get bored. The one you could think of every day but never get tired and Jennie is that person for me. My fingers brushed the tears gently from her face.  _ I love you; I love you so much.  _ Words I'm dying to say to her. Words I have been dying to tell the world but never did, words living in my chest for the longest time.

Jennie looks at him, waiting patiently. _ _ Time passed, and I look at her thoroughly, memorizing every detail of her face. She gathered all the courage she has and stands on the tip of her toes and kisses me. Her soft lips brushed on mine. Her lips fit perfectly on me. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly. I recovered and pulled myself away from her. 

She looked at me and said, "Is there someone else?"

"It will always be you," I whispered.

"Then, why?" Tears flow in her face again

"We can't. I'm sorry." I said while trying to avoid her eyes.

She brushed her tears bluntly and looked at me. "You don't love me the way I thought you do because if you love me, you will never think twice to fight for us."

The words that came out from her feels like someone stabbed me in the chest. "Don't think that way. I love you more than you know." I clenched my fist to fight back my tears.

"I want you to fight for me the way I'm willing to fight for you. If you love me, you will fight for us." She looks at me, hoping I would change my mind and fight for us. She hugs me, crying, almost begging, but I only shook my head and let go of her. She looks at me, bitterly. " You don't love me. You never did."

"No. Please, try to understand," I beg her.

She looks at me with pain across her face. "If you still want me in your life, let's fight for us. Together. But if you let me walk away from you right now, it means we're over. It means I'll be completely out of your life."

I shook my head and said, "You have a bright future ahead. I can't be someone who takes that away from you. I'm sorry. I love you so much. I'm so sorry."

I look at her back as she walks away from me. I let go of the tears I have been holding, and once that first tear broke free, the rest followed in an unbroken stream.


	5. Chapter 5

** _Elijah_ **

** _Three years later. November 2015._ **

I was enjoying a stick of cigarette when Brad taps my shoulder to let me know someone is taking a photo of me. I closed my eyes, stood up from the ground, and hit the cigarette one last time before throwing it away. I glared at the man holding a professional camera with a disgusted look on my face before going back inside. I am out in the club with my friends after completing my degree at the University of Oxford after three long years. My grandparents flew here from South Korea to attend my graduation ceremony. I haven't been to South Korea since I started college. The last time I was home was during my gap year, and since then, I never came back. It has been three years since the last time I set foot in Korea, almost three years since I last saw my family back home.

A lot of things happened in three years while I was away from Seoul. My grandfather's power and influence increase immensely after several significant expansions in his chains of business from different industries not only in South Korea but also within the neighboring country. Yang Hyun-suk and YG Entertainment faced a lot of controversy over the years but still managed to be on the Big 3 of the entertainment business. The only thing that didn't come his way is his new girl group project. The girl group's debut got canceled several times in the past three years. The 9-member girl group is now broken into pieces as four of them left the program after several delays and personal problems. The only members left from the original group are Jennie, Miyeon, Jisoo, Lisa, and Chaeyoung. The girls stayed connected with me except for Jennie. Lisa visited me in London when her family went to Switzerland to spend Christmas vacation. I spent several times in Switzerland whenever Lisa's mother and stepfather were there, even if Lisa is not with them. He also visited Chaeyoung in Melbourne when she went back home for the first since signing her trainee contract. Jisoo and Elijah remained best of friends even without constant phone calls like they used to have before. The girls also tried to fix my broken friendship with Jennie, but nothing happened as both of us tried to avoid any form of communication with each other. I decided not to asked anything about Jennie whenever I'm on the line with the girls. Jisoo is the only person who regularly gave me information even without me asking. She knows me through and through.

I lived my life in Oxford the way I wanted. I had become Oxford's It Boy, a familiar face in most exclusive clubs and bars around London. I am considered a celebrity in the area as I covered several fashion magazines and attended several fashion shows within my three-year stay in Oxford. I was seen hanging out a lot with celebrity A-listers, and a single photo of me smoking or drinking will earn anyone a fortune from different photo agencies. My friends call me Paparazzo's favorite boy, putting a pun on his Nation's favorite boy nickname given by the K-media. I had become the subject of the different news outlets in South Korea as the famous grandson of a dominant and influential family goes through a rebellious state while living abroad. My father and grandfather were furious, but no one could stop me. My father even threatened me by cutting my finances, but I just laughed it off. Eventually, both my father and grandfather gave up on stopping me and just asked me to finish school and never do things that will get me and the business in trouble. I'm now a completely different person from what I was three years ago. I did things I never did before. I lived my life like a freeman, away from my grandfather's control.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I looked around and closed my eyes again after feeling the heaviness in my head. I'm not surprised anymore considering all the liquor I consumed at the party. I can't even remember what happened last night. I gave up in trying to remember what happened and opens my eyes again. I saw a naked woman lying next to me. I looked for my phone and saw hundreds of text messages and missed calls. _Fuck. What is it this time? Did I do something crazy last night? _I closed my eyes and tried my best to remember what happened last night. I was in that state when my phone rang and saw Jisoo's name. I answered the call and turned on the camera without giving much thought. I was surprised after seeing Jennie's face, but she was more surprised by what she witnessed. I saw Jennie's annoyed look changed into a disgusted one. I then realized I was in bed with a naked woman next to me. I immediately pulled the sheet and covered the naked body of my companion in bed. I stood up fast and looked for my clothes to cover my body before going back to Jennie. I tried to smile at Jennie, but I was given a death stare before she started talking.

"Stop being an asshole and come back home. Your grandmother is sick, and she is refusing to get treatment, so get your filthy ass back here in Seoul." She then dropped the call immediately. 

I laughed loud after the call. One thing is for sure; Jennie is furious. She never swears, and I never saw her that angry before. I checked my phone and saw photos of me chugging a bottle of whiskey and tequila at the same time. I saw a picture of me making out with some girl I don't even remember who. I was also tagged in a news article about my grandmother being taken to the hospital. My grandmother always pulls that trick on me whenever she wants me to come home. I never fall for it as I know that if it is something serious, it won't be published as my grandfather will surely prevent it from coming out in the news. I'll call my Grandma later. I whistle while walking towards the door. I saw Jennie's face first thing in the morning, what a lucky day for me. I'm in Paris right now, the place I've been staying since I graduated from college five months ago. People thought I would be back in Seoul after graduating, but everyone was wrong. I have no plan of coming back to Seoul yet. I have no intention of working for my family soon. I plan to live his life the way I want to as long as I want. I'm eating alone right now while appreciating the Eiffel Tower. I've been eating alone for months now as my friends started living the adult life. It has been months since I last saw them. I remembered my last conversation with Scott.

_"When will you come home? You've been here in Paris doing nothing but spend every night partying. It's time for you to go home and face reality, mate." I'm hanging out with Scott, drinking in the apartment unit I've been staying since graduating. _

_"I don't know. I'm happy here. This is the happiest I have ever been in my life. I'm living the life I always wanted." I answered him while drinking a bottle of beer._

_Scott opened another bottle before answering. "Are you happy, or are you trying to make yourself believe that you are happy? Are you living the life you always wanted, or are you living the life you're trying to believe you want? You've been fooling yourself for three years already. You're not happy, El. Stop torturing yourself and go home." _

_I stood up near the window and looked at the Eiffel Tower. This is Jennie's dream travel destination. This is why I'm here. I'm hoping to fill the void in my heart by spending time at her dream place. _

_"Stop living in the past, mate. Stop being a coward and face her. Forget what happened before and fight for her this time. We miss our brother we met 11 years ago. This is not you." Scott says before turning on the television. _

Elijah is in that thought when his phone vibrates. He received a text message from his uncle. "_Come home."_


	6. Chapter 6

** _Elijah_ **

I took a deep breath as the plane I am in landed safely in Seoul. I put my mask on together, wear a baseball cap and sunglasses. I silently get my luggage, making sure no one will notice me. Several reporters are outside waiting for me to come out as I was seen in Charles de Gaulle Airport in Paris yesterday, taking a flight to Seoul. A group of Asian tourists claiming to be YG artists' fans asked for a photo at the airport after I checked in. I obliged and didn't realize I got careless until the photo was posted on the SNS. I walked normally to avoid suspicions from the photographers waiting outside. I tried to cover my face hoping no one will recognize me. I almost successfully passed them when a little girl cried after crashing to my luggage, causing a scene. I'm trying to console the kid to stop her from crying when one of the photographers recognize me. They all circle us and take pictures of me, making the kid cry more. I look around to find the kid's parents, but a lot of people surround us. I carried the kid and covered her face while trying to get passed the photographers. "Let me through, please. Don't take photos of the kid. Let me through."

A group of men in a suit approached and helped us to get through. I walked fast, still covering the little girl's face until the men led us to a car waiting outside. I went in, not protesting anymore as the photographers are almost mobbing us, and I was worried about the child who is crying hard. I look at the driver after we settled inside the car. "Sir, I was sent by your grandfather to pick you up. It seems like we received wrong flight info."

I was supposed to board a flight that will arrive later, but after I found out about the photo posted on the SNS, I took a different plane. "It's fine, but can you help me out with this kid? I don't know who her parents are, but there is a contact number on her ID card. Drive us to the other side of the airport, and I'll contact the kid's parents to meet there." 

The kid stops crying when I had her talk with his mom on the phone. Her parents arrived after 10 minutes to pick up the kid, and I apologized to them for causing trouble.

"Call someone from the Korean Air and ask them to wait for that kid's family and upgrade their seat to business class," I ordered the driver before closing my eyes to sleep.

** _Jennie_ **

I am in the training room since early in the morning, and I'm so annoyed at myself as I can't keep my focus since last night. Reports about Elijah being spotted in the airport last night is all over the internet. I feel nervous and restless as I have no idea what will happen. It has been three years since I last saw him; Three long years since I last talked to him. I was hurt when he refused to fight for us. I hate him for deciding on our life without taking consideration of what I think and what I want. I hate him for being a coward.

I hate and love him at the same time if that is possible. I hate him, but I hate myself more for still loving him despite everything that happened. I hate to admit, but I never stopped loving him. I've been trying my best to make myself believe that I don't love him anymore. I'm working so hard to forget everything I feel about him. He made me feel like I'm someone he likes to spend time with, but not someone he is willing to take his chances on. I saw him embraced freedom in the past three years, but never dared to risk when it comes to me. I was devastated, lost, and broken after witnessing him living his life as if I mean nothing to him. It was hard for me to see how easy it was for him to move on. I was looking forward to every holiday there is in the calendar, hoping he will come home.

I waited for him to talk to me. I was secretly hoping he will at least send me a message. I spent my last three birthdays staring at my phone, hoping for at least a single text message from him. It's as if he completely erased me from his life for the past three years. There are times, especially nights, after receiving disappointments in my trainee life that I cried hard thinking about him. I want to complain to him when I feel so hungry, but I can't eat because I'm tired and sleepy, and most of the time, because I'm afraid I'll gain weight. I want to cry to him every time our debut got canceled. I want to hear him say that I will debut, that I'm good enough, that everything will be alright. I did not only lose a boyfriend, but I also lose someone who is so much more than that. I lost someone I can tell my fears, someone I can cry on and never be judged. I lost someone I can go to when everything seems wrong. I lost my person, and I lose myself in the process.

And now, he is home. Elijah is back. The man I've been trying to live without is back, and I'm scared. I'm afraid that all my effort to live my life without him will go to waste.

** _Elijah_ **

** _One month later_ **

I've been in Seoul for a month already, but I never had the chance to do things I want to do. I've been spending all of my time with my grandfather.

My absence affected my grandfather's position in the Yunjin Group. In a business as big as the Yunjin Group of Companies, one of the essentials is to have a strong family line. The head needs to have a reliable heir. If snakes and rats inside the company smell something wrong, they will attack. My grandfather is not getting any younger, so the boards need to feel secure that there is someone who can take over the company anytime. So when I stopped coming home while finishing college, and when I refused to go back after graduating, rumors started that affected my grandfather's position in Yunjin Group. Yang Yun-jin, within a month after my arrival in Korea, didn't waste any opportunity to show the world that me, his heir is back. He brought me to a lot of his business meetings and his engagements in the business world. I was busy meeting people and making connections in business. I enjoyed everything as I love meeting and interacting with different types of people. I learned a lot of things within a month of working with my grandfather.

The only thing that frustrates me is the fact that I still haven't had the chance to meet my friends, even spend time with my grandmother. But today is different as I'm in the dining room, eating breakfast with my lovely grandmother. I left the house too early several times in the past month without having a chance to share a meal with her. I'm happy to see my grandmother, who aged a lot from the last time I got the opportunity to look at her. She has been looking at me and hugging me since I woke up. She told me a lot of things like how much she missed me, how Jisoo only visits her once a month, sometimes every two months, and a lot of her complaints about my uncle and me. I spent quality time with her before kissing her goodbye to meet my uncle in the office. He asked me to meet him in the YG building today for some reason I have no idea.

After an hour of driving, I arrived at the YG building. Happiness is evident on my face upon seeing the familiar place I spent my childhood. I bowed to every person I met inside the building; most of the time, I know who, some I don't.

I had coffee with my uncle after eating lunch in the famous YG's in-house cafeteria. We also talked about business, and the older asks for business advice from me. I found out that one of the reasons why the debut of the girls got delayed again is the controversy surrounding 2NE1. The management is taking into account the possible backlash the new group might receive if they debut in the middle of the rumored disbandment of the group. The company is in turmoil after the controversy faced by the artists handled by YG. After spending the whole afternoon together, we had dinner before going separately.

I decided to go to the gym, located in my uncle's apartment building in Hapjeong, since I'm already in the area. I want to take off mind away from Jennie, even just for a while. I didn't bother to call Jisoo as they are in Japan for some extensive training from a well-known dance studio based in Osaka.

I was running on the treadmill while staring at the midnight sky when I noticed someone — my focus shifts on the woman who started to run on the treadmill next to me. My heart dropped when I saw a familiar face. I'm right next to Jennie. I look at her with my eyes wide open. I'm still shocked by the sudden intrusion, but I wasted no time to look at her. Her facial features matured a bit but still looks the same as before. She looks cute but hot at the same time. I never imagined someone would look so good in a simple pair of white shirt and black spandex. She looks great, as usual. I am in that thought when I realize that Jennie is staring back at me.

"Sorry. It's just that I didn't expect someone to be here at this hour. I didn't expect you to be here. I heard you're in Japan with the girls, so I was confused for a while." I said while stepping out of the treadmill.

"We returned three hours ago. I can't sleep, so I went here." She answered back without looking at me. She continues to run on the treadmill, and silence surrounds the place.

I tried to break the ice and said, "You look great, by the way."

She looks at me with a bitter look in her eyes before answering back. "Did you expect that I would look miserable after you left without a word? Is that what you expected after leaving me like trash three years ago?"

"I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry." I shook my head as I don't have the face to see the pain in her face.

I realized that she already stops running on the treadmill when she stood right in front of me. "Look at me. Stop being a coward and face me." She hit me in the chest when I refused to look at her. "You just left and never came back. I waited for you. I waited for you every single day. I waited for your call. I waited for you." She continues to hit me in the chest until she broke down in tears. "Did you even think about me in those years you're gone? I was a mess. I am still is."

Elijah hugs her tightly. "I did. I think about you every day, every night, every time, every moment I was there. It feels like hell in those three years we were not talking. I feel horrible even up to now thinking how much I hurt you."

Jennie tried to fight her feelings, but like what she expected, she lost the fight and hugged him back. She's crying hard on his chest. All the tears Jennie held from the past years flows endlessly. She clings to his body when she felt that he is letting go of her touch.

"I won't leave. I want to see your face. I'll be here with you as long as you need me." I assured her while I look at her in the eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

** _Elijah_ **

Jennie and I spend the whole night together. We drive around Seoul, stops to places we used to hang out before, listen to music, visits the night market, and finally, eat something in the convenience store just like before. They used to spend time a lot in the convenience store back in the days. They are inside GS25, their favorite convenience store that overlooks the Han River, enjoying a snack. I'm eating jajangmyeon and kimbap together with my all-time go-to convenience store drink, Binggrae banana milk. 

"Stop staring at me, mandu. Are you not going to eat?" I said before pinching Jennie's cheek. I missed eating Korean snacks in a convenience store late at night.

Jennie rolls her eyes and stops me from pinching her cheek. She pouts and innocently says, "Hmm, maybe ramen before we go."

I laugh and tease her by saying, "Ramyeon meokgo galrae?"

"Ya! Stop it." She said with a flustered look on her face. Blood runs through her cheeks upon hearing my joke.

"You're fast, huh?" I laugh again and continues to tease her. I saw how her cheeks turned crimson red after teasing her. 'Ramyeon meokgo galrae?' or 'Wanna eat ramen before you go?' is the Korean counterpart of the 'Netflix and Chill' of the Western modern dating culture. Jennie rolls her eyes and grabs the rice roll in my hand. We continue to talk and tease each other until we realize it's already four in the morning. 

We start to get ready to leave as Jennie still has to go to training later. I stood right in front of Jennie and moved the strand of hair that covers her face. I gaze at her beautiful soft eyes, and I knew right then that I am home.

Jennie looks up and meets my eyes. "I never felt so much happiness in the past three years of my life, not until this very moment."

I smiled at Jennie. I fixed her bonnet and scarf before leaving the store. "Are you sure you don't wanna eat some ramen before we go?" 

Jennie hit me in the shoulder as I keep teasing her. She looked around and saw one of the clerks smiling. She turns to me and says, "Ya! Stop it, Oppa!"

I laughed harder upon seeing Jennie's embarrassed look. "Kamsahamnida!" I say to the clerks while slightly nodding to show respect and bows before leaving.

We drove back to Hapjeong, where Jennie's dorm is located, as well as my uncle's apartment building, and the old and new YG building. I stopped right in front of her dorm. "Go in and get some sleep if you can before going back to training. We should've come home earlier, sorry. I wasn't able to track the time." Jennie avoids my eyes and looks out in the car window. I reach her hand and kisses the back of it. "I'll pick you up later after training. Let's have dinner with the girls." I played with her palm after hearing nothing from her. "Jennie, look at me. I'll see you later, alright? I promise."

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you." Jennie looks up to avoid her tears from falling.

"Saranghae," I said while looking at her biting her lip to hold her tears. "I'll stay with you forever."

Tears she's been holding flow. I kiss her forehead while hugging her. "I'll see you later, Jennie. I promise."

I waited for her to go inside the apartment building before heading off home. I will go home to take a quick shower and change my clothes. I need to go to the office with my grandfather. 

** _Later that day_ **

It was a rough day for me. I attended meetings after meetings without sleep. I'm tired and sleepy and dying to see Jennie, who has been in my mind all day. I was relieved after my last appointment ended. I was about to head off when I found out that I need to fly out to Malaysia tonight with my grandfather to attend a conference. I tried to convince my grandfather to leave me in Seoul, but my grandfather insisted on having me. I am frustrated, but I can't disobey my grandfather. I remembered the very first thing my grandfather told me after arriving from Paris, and it was, _"I allowed you to do everything you want in the past three years. It's time for you to do your responsibility in this family."_ I closed my eyes, accepting the defeat. 

I tried to call Jennie right away to let her know the situation while I'm in the car traveling to the airport, but I found out that I left my phone in the office. _Fuck. _I cussed. I'm so annoyed. We arrived at the airport and went inside the business class section of the plane. Disbelief is all over my face after finding out that we will be having a meeting inside the plane while flying to Malaysia. _For fuck's sake. What did I do wrong in my past life to have this kind of luck? Why now when I promised Jennie I'll see her tonight? I can't even call her. _I was annoyed and cussing all the saints I know. I can't meet Jennie tonight after promising her I would. 

We arrived in Malaysia after more than six hours. The first thing I asked my grandfather's secretary is to buy me a mobile phone. The conference starts at 7 am, and it took hours for my grandfather's secretary to buy me a phone. I went outside and tried calling Jennie, but she's not picking up my call. I gave up after several tries and went back inside. I left several messages to let her know what happened and focused on the conference. 

The conference ended late in the afternoon. I flew back right away to Seoul after the meeting. I tried to call Jennie several times before taking the flight to Seoul. I drove to Jennie's dorm right after landing Seoul and texted Jisoo to ask if Jennie is still awake. I'm already right in front of their dorm, waiting. I'm so exhausted that I feel like I can pass out anytime. I haven't had any decent sleep in the last three days, but I want to see Jennie and apologized personally. I went outside the car upon seeing someone walking towards the building exit. I saw the girls coming out without Jennie. I hide the disappointment in my face and greets the girls cheerfully, and we decided to go to the nearby restaurant to eat. The girls tried to persuade Jennie to come along, but she refused. They chose to walk, but regret it after just a few minutes of walking as it started to snow hard. It is the winter season in Seoul, and the weather is freezing. The girls lead me in a Ramen food truck located just a few meters from the dorm. We fought the cold to eat in this food truck, and it was perfect. We were freezing, but we enjoyed the short time we were all together. We went to the convenience store to buy some snacks before heading back to the dorm. 

I went inside the dorm to give Jennie the snacks I bought for her. I look around the cramped apartment shared by the five trainees, a typical dorm of an idol trainee. I knock on the room shared by Jennie and Jisoo, and Jennie opens the door with an annoyed look. I pout my lips and uses an aegyo that made Jennie cracks a smile. She rolls her eyes after realizing the smile on her face and says, "Get out! Boys are not allowed here in the dorm."

"Who says I'm a boy?" I asked her. 

Jisoo laughs and says, "Finally! I have been telling you since we were kids that you're a girl. I'm so happy you finally accepted the truth."

I roll my eyes jokingly at Jisoo and hugs her tight she almost can't breathe. We laugh like we used to be before. "I missed this. I miss the three of us hanging out in the convenience store late at night." Jisoo says. 

"Then, let's do it again. We won't be able to do it once you debut." I said while drinking the banana milk I bought for Jennie. 

Jennie and Jisoo looked at each other and shook their heads. Their debut got delayed several times already that they are not even sure if they will have a chance to debut in the future.

"Ya! What did I tell you five years ago? I promised I would do everything in my power to help you achieve your dreams, and I plan to keep that promise. Hang in there, alright? Trust me on this." I smile at them brightly, and the three younger girls joined them to share some laughs. I look at them. These girls have been through a lot since joining the company. Jennie and Miyeon have been training for almost six years, Lisa and Jisoo for more or less five years and Chaeyoung for four years. They saw people leave the company, people they get used to living with, and become friends. They were together celebrating after receiving news about their debut, together crying and feeling hopeless after finding out it will be delayed again. These girls became like a family. "You will debut, the five of you. Remember the pain of all the disappointment since becoming a trainee. Never forget how hard you fought to reach where you are once you debut. It will keep you grounded."


	8. Chapter 8

** _Elijah_ **

The holiday spirit is all over Seoul. The majority of South Koreans have no formal affiliation with a religion, but for those who have, Protestantism and Buddhism are the most common religion. Elijah and his family are Christians, so Christmas is a big holiday for them. His grandparents host a dinner party every year on Christmas Eve and invite family friends to eat and celebrate with them. Jisoo's and Jennie's family are invited, as well as Chaeyoung's, who flew from Melbourne to celebrate Christmas with their daughter. Lisa's parents won't be coming as her stepdad, who is a top chef, needs to go to Italy with her mom. 

Elijah is with Lisa talking about cameras when Jennie's parents arrived. Lisa laughs at him after seeing his face. "Relax, Oppa." She teases him endlessly. 

I messed up her hair in response to her teases. "Go tease Chaeyoung-ah. Gotta go, kid." Lisa laughs and leaves me alone. I went out to welcome Jennie and her parents. This is the first time I'll be with Jennie's dad after visiting him in his clinic five years ago. Jennie's mom knows me well and is very fond of me. 

"Merry Christmas, Eli-ya. It has been years since I last saw you." Jennie's mom greets me with a broad smile on her face. 

I smile back at her after bowing and says, "I'm back after three years. How have you been, Eomeonim? You look stunning as ever."

"You know what to tell me, and that's why I like you." She smiled at me. "You haven't met my husband, right? He was with us a while ago." She calls her husband. 

I bowed at him 90 degrees and shook his hand. "Sir, I am..."

The doctor cut me off and said, "Elijah Ellington. I remember your face." He smiles and taps me on the shoulder. Jennie and her mom look both at the doctor and me with confusion in their faces. The doctor laughs and saves me by saying, "Of course I know him. He is the Nation's favorite boy. His face was all over the news when he came back."

Jennie's mother laughs, "Yes, but this boy seems like a man now. You look more handsome, Eli-ya.

I laugh and return the compliment before leading them inside. I look at Jennie, who is laughing. "Ya! Kim Jennie! Stop laughing. Wait until you meet my Grandma." I whispered at her. 

She smirked at me and said. "Ahjussi, you've been out of the picture for three long years. I already met your Grandma, and we even have lunch meetings regularly."

The smile on my face disappeared, and I look at her with my eyes wide open. It is Jennie's time to laugh, and she didn't waste the opportunity to tease me. Jennie sat beside her parents. They are in the same table with Chaeyoung's and Jisoo's families, together with Lisa.

About 50 people gathered in my grandparent's house, including board members of Yunjin Group of Companies and some people from YG Entertainment. Everyone stops talking when my grandfather stood up. They look at him, who is now starting his speech.

"Annyeonghaseyo! I hope everyone is having a great time spending Christmas Eve with my small family. My heart is full, seeing how this occasion gathered us all together. My family used to spend Christmas Eve only with few people, but now, I see a lot of new faces. It warms my heart to see how big my family is getting. We have been hosting a Christmas Eve dinner party every year for more than 40 years already, but this year is a special one for my family. My only grandson, Elijah, is back home after spending a three-year worth of paparazzi photos abroad and three liberating years to finish school." Everyone laughs after the older man points and eyes at me after making a joke about my stay abroad. The head of the family continues his speech. "The paparazzi and photo agency made a living out of this young man's life abroad, but the important thing is my grandson, the heir of all of my hard work is back home where he belongs. I beg you to look after my grandson as he starts to do his responsibilities to the Yunjin Group. Please, take good care of this young man's journey in the business world. That will be all for tonight, and I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and good health in the coming years."

I meet my grandfather's eyes. We had a massive argument just today about me working in Yunjin Group in preparation for my future role in the company. I refused to work in Yunjin and asked my grandfather for more time, but he doesn't want to hear it. y

_"I'll do what I want to do from now on. I love and respect you, but this is my life we are talking. Allow me to do my passion, Grandpa." I kneeled in front of him, my face facing the floor._

_"You want to make stupid music instead of helping me provide jobs to thousands of people?" His grandfather asks me angrily._

_"I'll help you in the business, but not right now. All I ask is more time." I said calmly._

_His grandfather returned to his chair and coldly said, "That is the exact thing my only son told me 15 years ago. I already lost him, and I can't lose you too. Don't try my patience, Elijah. This conversation is over."_

Elijah stood up and said, "Annyeonghaseyo! My name is Elijah Ellington, and I want to welcome and thank each and everyone for coming. I want to make a toast for the board members of Yunjin Group, who is present right now, to the people from YG Entertainment and to our family friends who made an effort to spend the night with us. Lastly, to my friends from the press who loves to write about me, I would like to tell you my plans personally. My family and I decided that it's best if I'll start to train handling business by working at YG Entertainment. I'll be an official employee of YG Entertainment starting next week, handling the debut plans of YG's next girl group. I will personally take charge of this group that will debut next year. To all the fans not only in Korea but all around the world, please be patient with me while I work on the next girl group YG promised to debut four years ago. To the people in the entertainment business, please take good care of me. To my grandfather, I will always be grateful for everything you did for me, especially for always supporting me in everything I do. Kansahamnida!" I smiled and stared back at my grandfather's gaze, declaring war. I bowed to the people gathered around me and took my seat. The board members from Yunjin Group can't hide the disbelief, and tension suddenly filled the place. Yang Hyun-suk saves the atmosphere by making a quick speech and asks everyone to start eating. 

The dinner party ended peacefully without any problem, and guests already left the place. I know that I'll have another argument with my grandfather, but to my surprise, my grandfather went straight to his bedroom. My grandfather never backs out from a war, but today he did. 

"I'll go to bed now." I was about to make my way out when my uncle slaps me hard in the face. He never laid a hand on me before. 

"Is that how you will repay all the things your grandfather did for you? How dare you disrespect him? How dare you disrespect this family?" My uncle yelled to me furiously.

I look at him with an empty look in my eyes. "I am no longer the puppet this family used to have. It's time for me to become someone I always wanted to be, not someone this family wants me to be."

Yang Hyun-suk answers back with disgust on his face. "You have all the things you need because of us. Everything you are right now is all because of this family." 

"Maybe if I don't have your money, I'm happier. Maybe if I'm not me, I'm so much better." I turned my back from him, ready to leave.

I was surprised when he pulled my arm and punched me in the face before pinning me in the wall. "You don't know what you're talking about. You don't know the feeling of an empty stomach. You will never know the feeling of uncertainty if you will survive the next day without money in your pocket. You knew nothing about the life you keep on wishing you have." He pushed me hard on the ground before leaving the room.

I locate my car keys and leaves the house. I've been driving for an hour now without any location in mind. When the last song on my playlist ended, that's when I realized I'm on my way to Jennie's house. I parked my car in front of the house and went outside the vehicle without minding the cold weather. I was staring at the neighborhood where Jennie spent her childhood. 

** _Jennie_ **

Jennie is in bed, now preparing to sleep. We got home from Elijah's family dinner around midnight. I checked my phone, no message from El. I texted him goodnight to check if he is still awake, but I received a call from El right away after just a few seconds.

"Are you going to bed now, Ni?" His deep voice is music to my ears. 

I answer him back. "I'm in bed now. How about you? I thought you're already asleep since I didn't receive a call from you." 

"I'm outside your house right now. Would you like to take a walk and freeze to death with me?" I heard a soft chuckle from him. 

I wore a coat and went outside quickly after making sure he is not kidding. I opened the gate and saw a tall man sitting in the hood of the car in the dark corner of the road. He gave me a wide smile. "Why are you here? You should have at least told me your coming." I asked him.

"I want to see you. Come here. Hug me." I stood right in front of Elijah, who is still sitting in the car hood. He reached for my body and hugged me. He rests his chin on my shoulder while hugging me, and his warm breath fanned the side of my neck, lips brushing off my tender skin. They were in that position for several minutes, not minding the ice-cold weather of the winter season. He pulls away and removes his scarf and place it around my neck before staring at my eyes. "Thank you for always making me feel better."

I put my arms around his waist. "Did something happen?" I asked Elijah while resting my chin on his chest and looks up to him, catching his eyes. 

** _Elijah_ **

I look at the beautiful face staring at me. "Did I save a country in my past life to deserve someone as amazing as you in this lifetime?"

Jennie rolls her eyes and hides her face in my chest. "Let's go inside. I want to see your face more clearly. It's too dark here." She said, while her face is still buried in my chest.

I laughed and lifted her chin before leaning in to drop a soft kiss on her lips. "As much as I want to spend the rest of the night with you, I can't. It's freezing right now, and I don't want you to get sick. Go back in, and I'll see you later."

Jennie pouts, unhappy to part ways with me. "Spend the night here. No one will notice, anyway." She looked at me and noticed a trace of blood on the side of my lips. "What happened to your lips?"

I look at her worried face. "I'm alright. It's nothing. I need to go. It's getting late."

"Come in, even just for a few minutes. Let me at least get some ice and ointment for your lips. Please, El." She said, still worried.

I gave in and agreed to go in. I sat in one of the chairs in the dining area. I wait for Jennie as she looks for an ointment. I was looking around when Jennie came in with a medicine box and some ice cubes. I look at her face while she starts to put some ice on the side of my lips. She is ao focused while cleaning the wound on the side of my lips. I smiled upon seeing her serious face when she carefully put some ointment on it. She looked back at me when she noticed the smile formed in my lips. "What?" She snapped.

I held her hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm just amazed by how beautiful you are."

"Tss." She looks away after rolling her eyes to hide her blushing face.

"Why are you looking away?" I laugh and tease her. I held her face and looked at her face. "I love you." 

She pulls me into a hug and whispered, "I love you. Don't ever leave me again."

"I'm always with you as long as I'm in your heart." I kiss her forehead. "It's late, Hun. I need to go."

She pulls away from my hug. "Stay over the night. I missed you."

"You know I can't. What if instead of staying over, let's go out and spend time together all day later. How's that sound?" Elijah tried to compromise.

"Like a real date?" She looks at me, waiting." Her eyes beamed with happiness as I nod at her. "Okay, I'll see you later. Try to break your promise like last time, and I promise to kill you from this life to another." Jennie threatened me.

I laugh and hug her tight. "I'll see you later."


	9. Chapter 9

** _Elijah_ **

Jennie and I decided to go and eat at Myeongdong. I picked her up in their house and drove our way to the street food alley in Myeongdong. I was amazed that the food stalls increased tremendously from the last time I was here. There's a lot of people roaming around the area. 

"As much as I want to stare at your beautiful face all day, I don't want other guys checking you out. Wear a face mask, please." I asked Jennie. Jennie is one of the well-known YG trainees after participating from a couple of G-Dragon's and Seungri's songs, both from the famous YG boy group, BigBang. We both know we need to be cautious, not only with the public but also with people working for my uncle. Some YG employees roam around the area to look for trainees who do things that are prohibited.

We wore a mask and a baseball cap before going out of the car, and I held her hand and walked towards the food stalls. We are eating fishcake and tteokbokki while standing in a queue in Isaac Toast for the Korean Egg Toast. We don't mind waiting as this is the place where you can find the best egg toast in the area. We were laughing when a group of high school girls approached us. 

"Oppa, sorry bother you. But do you mind if I ask you something?" I nod at her while eating. "Are you in any way, Elijah Ellington?" 

I quickly fix Jennie's mask and her baseball cap to make sure she won't be recognized before answering the group of high school girls. "A lot of people say that I look like him, but my girlfriend says I look so much better than him." 

The girls laugh, and one of them says, "It's because she loves you. Elijah Ellington is so handsome, Oppa." 

"Oh, do you think she loves me?" I asked the girls, and I tried not to scream when Jennie pinched me in the waist.

"Unnie here looks at you like how we look at Elijah Ellington, Oppa." The girls smiled at Jennie, who covers her face in embarrassment. "Are you sure you're not Elijah Oppa?"

"Unfortunately for you, girls, I'm not. Besides, I don't think that Elijah will eat in someplace like this. I heard he's not nice." I whispered at them.

"No, Elijah Oppa is nice. One of the girls in our school told us she saw Elijah in the subway. She said that he even talked to her and asked for her number. Aish! I will never believe her." The girl rolls her eyes.

One of the girls from the group butt in and says, "She thinks Elijah Oppa will like her just because of the boys in our school like her."

"My friends who are close to one of his friends say that he is arrogant. I even saw one of his pictures; he's not that handsome. Right, Jagi?" I ask Jennie that made the girls look in her way too. Luckily, someone calls our attention as our order is ready. I paid for the toast we ordered and paid for the girls' order as well. "Study hard, Kids. Don't think about Elijah too much. He is not that handsome anyway." I teased them before saying our goodbyes to the girls. 

"Kansahamnida! Bye Oppa and Unnie." They part ways with us.

I'm still laughing while eating, amused with the kids. "Jagiya, I'm more handsome than Elijah Ellington, right?" 

"You're too happy because someone calls you handsome." Jennie teased me back.

"Am I not, Yobo? I'll kiss you here in the middle of the alley if you say I'm not." I answered back that made Jennie blush.

Jennie hit me on the chest and walks out of my sight, really embarrassed. "Stop it, El." 

I pulled her back to my side and placed my arm around Jennie's shoulder. Jennie put her arm around my waist in response. We walk and eat our toast. 

Jennie pulled me from one place to another. We continue to walk and stop whenever we see something we want to eat. We went to a photo booth and took a cute souvenir picture. We went to the cosmetic section of Myeongdong, to the clothes store and a lot of places I can't remember. All I think is that my legs won't function again the same way it used to be because of all the walking. I'm tired and hungry, but seeing Jennie's smile while roaming around made everything all worth it.

Jennie and I are in Style Nanda Hotel, a 1950's themed location with white and pink decoration, enjoying a cup of coffee when I receive a call from Jisoo. Jennie received a call from their manager, asking her to go to YG's office in the new building. Jennie knows it is something serious. They are on a break, but the CEO calls for an unscheduled meeting with them. 

I look at Jennie's worried face. "Do you think Sajangnim found out about us?" Jennie asked me.

"Don't worry too much about it." I hold Jennie's hand and give her a reassuring smile. Jisoo already told me what happened. The CEO found out about Miyeon's relationship with Jinhyung, a contestant from an audition program. We were silent inside the car while driving our way to Hapjeong. If my uncle asked the girls to go to the 7th floor of the building where his office is located, it means something terrible will happen. Jennie saw the girls and talked to Miyeon, who can't hide her tears. Miyeon saw me and cried on my chest. She knows what will happen next since it clearly states in the contract that dating is not allowed. I don't know what to say to Miyeon to make her feel better as he is scared for Jennie too. 

The girls were asked to go inside the office. The girls sit in front of his uncle, and I stand next to them. YG showed pictures of Miyeon and Jinhyung together taken from their recent trip to Japan for training. It was all over the news as Dispatch released it this afternoon.

"Miyeon, you are no longer part of the training pool. Pack all your things and leave the dorm immediately." Miyeon cried hard, and the girls tried to console her. "You can all now leave. I expect everyone to be back in training tomorrow." YG dismissed the girls before turning his eyes on me. "Elijah, stay here. I want to hear your plans for the group." The girls left the office. I am scared. I feel something is up. I think his uncle already knows.

"Minnie-ya had been training with us for more than five years. She's ready to debut, and I plan to include her in the lineup. Her face was already revealed in public last year as part of the next girl group we will debut. I don't think it's a good idea to remove her from the training pool. Let's deny the rumor." I told him, hoping it will change his mind. 

YG looks at me in the eyes that made me shiver a bit. "Trainees are not allowed to date during trainee days and the first three years after they debut. Those are stated terms in the contract they signed. No one is allowed to break that rule. No one can violate the contract even if it's someone who is from the most powerful family in South Korea." My uncle answered without breaking his stern look at me. 

That confirms my fears. _He knows. His uncle already knows that Jennie and I are together. _I looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

"You know what to do, and you will do it whether you like it or not. This is the first and last time I'll bend my rules for you. If you like Jennie to reach her dreams, you will do what you need to do."

I left the office, and I called Jisoo. I asked her to meet me outside. Jisoo noticed right away that something terrible happened to me.

"He knows?" Jisoo asked.

I looked around. We are in a park sitting on one of the benches. I smiled at her before answering, "Yeah. I need to give up on her. It's not the right time."

Jisoo, with an annoyed look on her face, says, "Come on, Elijah. Man up! You chose to be part of her life again after leaving her three years ago, and now you're telling me you'll break her again?"

"I can't be the reason of her dreams not coming to life," I stated before looking away from her.

"Is it really about her dreams, or you're just too coward to take responsibility for your actions. She's not a thing you'll leave if the time doesn't suit you." Jisoo said, almost shouting.

"What do you want me to do? Take her dreams away? Do you think I'll let my uncle remove her from the program? Do you honestly believe this is easy for me?" Tears fall in my cheek. 

Tears filled Jisoo's eyes, feeling the defeat. "You need to know that if you do that, it'll break her. El, I've seen her in those three years you were gone. I saw her tried to move on and lost herself in the process. I saw her break into pieces. I can't lose her; I can't lose both of you again. I can't allow that to happen. Not again." 


	10. Chapter 10

** _Elijah_ **

I drive Jennie home so she can get her things. The girls were supposedly still on break until tomorrow, but after the incident with Miyeon, YG decided to resume the training tomorrow. It's almost midnight when we make our way back to Hapjeong. I was silently driving when Jennie asked me to stop the car for a moment. I did what she asked and looked at her. She went outside of the vehicle, and I followed her. 

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Jennie stares at me. "Promise me you won't do what you are thinking right now."

"Let's go back inside the car. It's dangerous here. Let's talk inside." I said.

"No. Promise me first. Promise me. Please." Jennie said, almost begging.

"Let's talk inside the car. It's cold. Look at you. You're freezing. Come on." I held her arm and tried to convince her to go back in the car.

She pushed me away. "You're going to do it. You can't do that to me again." I tried to ask her again to go back, but she refused. "Don't leave me. Please, don't do that to me again." Jennie is already crying.

I pulled her into a hug. "I won't do that again. Let's go back to the car. I promise I won't. Stop crying, Yobo." I succeeded in convincing her to go back to the vehicle. Jennie is still crying, clinging on to me. "Look at you. You're freezing." I pulled the scarf I'm wearing and place it around Jennie's neck when she starts to sneeze. "Don't do things that would harm you. I told you multiple times to go back to the car. It's freezing outside. What if you get sick?"

Jennie hugs me in response. "Don't leave me. Keep your promise."

"I will keep it, only if you stop being stubborn." I kiss her forehead and holds her hand while driving. _I plan to fight for her this time. _

We arrived in the dorm after several minutes. "Go in. I'll wait until you arrive inside."

"Come in with me, even just for a few minutes," Jennie said.

I shake my head and decline. "You need to understand that we need to be careful if we wish to continue our relationship. We can't do things that will get you in trouble. You need to keep in mind that our top priority is your career. Do you understand?" Jennie shook her head. "Always remember that I love you, Jennie. I'll do everything for you to be happy. Let's help each other to become the best version of ourselves. I want to see you succeed. Let's be patient, my love — one step at a time. We will work on your debut first. Then, we will wait for the dating ban to end. We can do everything we want to after that."

Jennie frowns and says, "Three years is too long."

I answered her back by saying, "You've been training for almost six years. Three years is just a piece of cake." I pinched her cheek. "You'll be busy promoting albums after albums. Time will pass so fast once you start your first Seoul concert, and then your first Asian tour and finally your world tour concert." I smiled brightly at her after saying all the things I believe the girls will achieve.

With a worried look on her face, she answered, "Do you think we will make it? Do you think we can do all the things you said?"

I hug her and kisses the top of her head before responding, "Of course. You know why?" She looks at me, waiting for an answer. "Because I heard that you girls have the handsome, hot, sexy, and cute Elijah Ellington managing your career." I winked at her that made Jennie laugh. 

** _The next day._ **

I arrived in the old YG building. All trainees spend their training in this old building. I'm one hour early, so I didn't expect to see Chaeyoung in the training room. 

Chaeyoung, who is stretching at the moment, noticed me. "You're early, Oppa."

"An hour early for the first day of work." I chuckled. "I thought I'd be the first one here, but here you are, ready for battle."

Chaeyoung laughed. "It's because we're dancing a lot today. I hate muscle pain."

I am playing the piano to kill time when Chaeyoung joins me and starts to sing. I love Chaeyoung's unique voice. She's been training for almost four years, and her vocals matured entirely. We are singing along when the three remaining girls arrived. Trainers and other YG staff came following the arrival of the three. I wave at them to call their attention when the clock hits 7 am. 

"Annyeonghaseyo! Thank you for coming. Today is my first day as an official employee of YG Entertainment. As you all read in the news, and I believe you received a memo from the CEO as well, I will be the one who will supervise the debut of the next girl group that we will launch this year. I won't be someone who will boss you around, but someone who will ask for your guidance in helping these four amazing girls to debut. To the trainers and staff, please take good care of me. I hope to learn a lot from you." The people in the room clapped their hands as I bowed my head to show respect before continuing my speech, "To the girls, Jisoo, Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Lisa, I ask for your patience and understanding. I know that you've been giving the company all the patience for years already, but I'm hoping you'll provide us with more. I also ask for your continued hard work and dedication, as these next few months will be crucial for all of us. Lastly, I'll ask for your utmost trust on all the things that will happen in the next few months. Allow me to help you reach your goal. Please take good care of me as well." I bowed my head to the girls, 90 degrees.

The girls go on with their training while I meet the trainers. I asked for the strengths and weaknesses of the four girls and planned how to use and improve them. Monthly evaluation from before became weekly. Extensive coaching from different trainers in the industry became normal. The four need to attend classes for formal etiquette, acting, and foreign language, aside from the usual lessons for dancing, singing, rapping, and songwriting. I removed the extreme diet in the girls' training routine. I hired a nutritionist who will focus and supervise their food intake in a healthy way. A fitness instructor supervises their exercise depending on the interest of each person in the group. My training program costs the company a lot of money. Members of the board complained about the financial burden of my plan, but I fought for it. This training program is experimental as I plan to adopt this method to the future trainees of the company. I'm confident about it as I see positive results from the girls. 

I'm not only supervising the training method of the girls but also the training itself and the group's publicity in the entertainment industry. I am strict when it comes to training. I am blunt and outspoken when I don't like what I see. Everyone saw how the three younger girls shed tears after my sharp remarks. I pushed them to their limits but made sure that they understand. 

Elijah is out with the staff drinking. Today was the last evaluation before the girls start recording the song written by Teddy. 

Teddy opened another bottle of soju. "You've been hard with the girls for the past five, six months. I'm worried someone will quit."

"He is Sajangnim's nephew." added by Won, the girls' manager. "Jisoo-ya is one tough cookie. She never cried, even once."

Between the four girls, in terms of character, Jisoo is the strongest. She works and improves herself quietly. She never shed a tear even after my blunt attacks on her performances.

"The three younger girls, especially Chaeyoung, they lack confidence. Work on it, El." One of the trainers advised me.

"Jennie-ya is one shy bunny, but once she performs, the swag comes out. I think that's a good thing. She can use it in variety shows. Lisa-ya, though already fluent in Hangul, she still finds it hard to speak her mind. She's naturally funny, and I think she'll be the ace of the group in variety shows together with Jisoo-ya. My only problem is Chaeyoung-ah. She's not just shy, but she lacks confidence in her skills." Elijah said while drinking soju.

"Chaeyoung-ah." The vocal trainer, who spends the most time with Chaeyoung, starts to assess her character. "Keep on talking to her, El. You are good at boosting her confidence. She has one of the best vocals I heard in my career as a vocal coach. With proper guidance and support, I honestly believe she can even survive the industry as a soloist when an opportunity comes for a solo career."


	11. Chapter 11

** _Elijah_ **

The girls had been in and out of the training room for the past seven months. Their debut is already confirmed, and all their hard work paid off. They already did a photoshoot for the debut teaser and recorded two debut singles. They will film their music video next week for the two singles they will release. Elijah did an excellent job making connections in the music industry. People in the industry, as well as fans around the world, are looking forward to their debut. They released a dance practice video covering Rihanna's Bitch Better Have My Money, and people were impressed with their explosive dance moves. Teasers will be released every weekend for the next four weeks. They are set to debut on the 8th of August at 8 in the evening. Everything is going in their way, and Elijah is excited for the girls. The girls would be known as Blackpink, the next girl group of YG Entertainment after 2NE1. They will finally debut after several delays since 2012. This year will be Blackpink's year, and Elijah plans to do whatever it takes for it to happen.

A few more weeks passed, and Blackpink received impressive feedback after the release of their two debut singles. People fell in love with the rookie girl group and made headlines after headlines in the news platform. But the real challenge in their less than a week old career is their debut performance. They will perform on stage for the first time in SBS' Inkigayo. The girls are nervous since days before their debut stage, and today is the biggest day of their young career. Yang Hyun-suk, to the disbelief of many, came to monitor the performance. Elijah has been restless for the past couple of weeks. He feels more nervous than the girls but made sure not to show it to reassure the four that everything is going alright. Elijah is backstage right now to monitor the recording. The stage performance ended without any problem. It was not a perfect stage, but it is one of the best performances he has seen from them for the last seven months.

Blackpink returns backstage led by Chaeyoung, who is known as Rosé as her stage name, followed by Jisoo, Lisa, and then Jennie. The staff meets them with a smile and cheers, and Rosé, who started crying, runs towards Elijah and hugs him. "You rocked the stage, Chaeyoung-ah. I'm so proud of our little chipmunk. Don't forget me if artists start to call you for collaborations." Rosé cries even harder. Lisa smiles at me widely. "Hey! Did you see the Thai girl on the stage? Who is that girl full of swag? I want to sign that girl to YG." Lisa pouts, trying to hold her tears. Elijah hugged Jisoo tightly and whispered something in her ear. "I'm so happy for you, Soo-ya. You made it." Elijah is so happy for his three childhood best friends who already debuted. Jimin, who debuted three years ago, is on his third world tour right now with BTS of BigHit Entertainment. Nayeon, who debuted last year with Twice of JYP Entertainment, is doing well, and now, finally, Jisoo debuted with YG Entertainment as the lead vocalist and visual of Blackpink. The four girls hugged each other tight and took a photo together to commemorate their first stage performance.

Everyone is settled down and eating silently. I sat beside Jennie and checked her ankle. She injured her ankle during the 'Boombayah' dance rehearsal. She took loads of painkillers just for her to continue recording for their debut stage. "Hey, Warrior, how are you?" I placed her leg on my lap and put an ice pack on her swollen ankle. "You made Jisoo-ya cry. You're a legend. You made boss Chu cry for the first time."

"I hurt my ankle, buy me ice cream.", Jennie said while using her aegyo.

"You don't need to act cute. Your dumpling cheeks are already doing that work for you." Elijah teases her fluffy cheeks.

Jennie, acting annoyed, says, "If you don't stop teasing my cheeks, I'll have it removed."

I burst into laughter. "Really? It's scary to imagine someone without cheeks." Jennie is hitting him in the shoulder when Yang Hyun-suk arrives inside the dressing room. Jennie and I bowed at him, same with the other people inside the room.

"I made a reservation for everyone. Make sure to get everything the staffs need. I have a meeting to attend." YG said before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

** _Elijah_ **

Elijah moved into his new place, and the girls helped in cleaning and arranging his stuff inside the apartment. The three girls left after eating lunch, and Jennie stayed as she doesn't have any schedule for the rest of the day. The two are watching a drama while cuddling on the sofa. Elijah shifts his attention to Jennie, who is so focused on the scene they are watching. He smiled while watching Jennie's face as her facial expression changes now and then. He reaches for her hand and kisses it softly. Jennie looked at him and caught him looking at her. Her face turns into crimson red, that made Elijah smile more. 

"Ya! Stop looking at me like that." Jennie said, looking away to hide her blushing face

"I'll be looking at you like this forever. Get used to it, Yobo." Elijah said, biting Jennie's fingers playfully.

Jennie looks back at him and pouts her lips, making Elijah's heart flutters. 

"Continue pouting, the next time you'll know, my lips are on yours already.". Elijah said, threatening the blushing girl.

Jennie rolls her eyes in an attempt to cover her smile. "Stop teasing me, Oppa."

Elijah leans forward and closes the gap between them. His lips brush Jennie's soft lips, and Jennie kisses him back. Elijah kisses her harder when Jennie's hand runs slowly up into his hair, the other down over his thick shoulders. He licks her lips and bites her bottom lip lightly. Elijah then sucks her lip, making Jennie moan a little. He didn't waste his chance and put his tongue inside when she opened her mouth slightly. Elijah passionately kissed her, tickling her tongue with his. He kisses her lips again, harder, this time. His tongue travels from her lips to her jaw, and finally to the side of her neck. His hand moves down to her perfect ass, at the same time, his tongue and lips travel. His manhood is getting harder, and as much as he wants to continue, he stopped. He pulled Jennie in a hug.

Jennie, unsatisfied and hungry for more, reached for his lips again. He let out a soft moan as Jennie's kisses become harder. She sucked his bottom lip and bit it softly.

"Hun.." He said as he slowly pulls away from her kisses. "I love you." 

She looks at him straight in the eyes before pulling him again to a hug. "I love you so much."

They spend the night together by watching movies, talking about random things, and cuddling each other.

Blackpink received a lot of attention after its successful debut. Their first two singles broke records as "Boombayah" and "Whistle" charted at number one and two on the World Digital Songs chart, making them the fastest act to do so. The debut singles topped the digital, download, streaming, and mobile charts on Gaon last August. They won first place on Inkigayo 13 days after their debut and broke the record for the shortest time for a girl group to win on a music show after debut. Jisoo had her first taste of TV appearance as she became a guest MC of Inkigayo for one episode. They prepared for their next album after wrapping up their promotions for Square One, their debut single album after one month since they debut.

Blackpink released its second single album Square Two with two lead singles, "Playing with Fire" and "Stay" last November. Playing with Fire topped the Billboard World Digital Songs chart, their second single to hit number one after Boombayah. Jennie and Jisoo appeared in Mnet's M Countdown as Guest MC. The four of them made their mark in Korean variety shows after guesting in Weekly Idol and Running Man. 

Blackpink's success in their first five months earned them several rookie awards at major Korean music award shows. They took home the "Rookie Award" in Asia Artist Awards, the "Best New Artist Award" in Melon Music Awards and Seoul Music Awards, and the "Rookie Artist of the Year" in Golden Disc Awards. They were also named as best new K-Pop groups of 2016 by Billboard. Jisoo and Rosé appeared on Radio Star, while Jisoo will be an Inkigayo MC for a year. 

** _February 22. Gaon Charts Music Awards._ **

"This year's Rookie of the Year winner is Blackpink from YG Entertainment." The MC announced as fans and other artists cheered and clapped their hands to congratulate them. "Blackpink debuted last August and placed first in the music programs after 13 days, and since then, they are known as the monster rookies. Blackpink's unique and classy performance makes us think that they are not rookies. Congratulations once again to Blackpink."

Blackpink made their way in the podium to receive the award and make a short acceptance speech. They greeted the people together and bowed. Jisoo held the microphone and said, "Thanks to our CEO, Yang Hyun-suk, for helping us reach this point. Thank you to Teddy-Oppa for giving us great music and to our management team for always supporting us. Also, thank you to all our staff members, the A&R team, and our stylist for making us so beautiful all the time. To our parents, thank you for the support and love you provide to us. To our Blinks, we sincerely want to thank you for waiting and supporting us. We love you so much." Jisoo looks at the other members waiting for them to add something, but the three look too shy. She held the microphone once again and continued the speech. "We would also like to thank another person who helped and supported us since day one. This award would not be possible without this person who helped and guided us and continue to do so on this journey. Thank you for everything, Eli-Oppa. We won't make this far without you." Jisoo added before they bow to show respect to everyone. They leave the stage, teary-eyed.

Elijah is in Tokyo, watching the girls receive the award. He is watching the show in his hotel room, feeling so proud of the girls' achievements in their less than a year-old career. He sent a message to their Kakao group chat.

"_I'm a bit sad that I wasn't there when you call me Eli-Oppa, Jisoo." _The three younger girls replied with laughing and heart emojis after an hour, while Jisoo sent a video clip rolling her eyes. He laughed hard and replied, _"Ya! Don't use your phone when you're at work, you punks!"_

_"The show is over. We're just waiting for manager Oppa."_ Rosé texts him back.

I sent a thumbs-up emoji before replying. _"Oh, sorry. I left the hotel room after you finished the speech. Hehe. _Belated happy birthday, Chaeyoung-ah! I'm sorry, I wasn't there. :((((((" I replied.

_"YAAAA!!!!! YOU DIDN'T WATCH OUR PERFORMANCE??????" _Jisoo gets back at him for teasing her a while ago.

Elijah has a meeting with the people from YG Entertainment Japan regarding Blackpink's debut showcase in Japan this year. _"I always see you sing and dance. I can even sing and dance your songs with my eyes closed. I'm tired of the four of you." _He replied. The four girls sent him loads of angry emojis, and they even sent him a video of them rolling their eyes. He was laughing when the representative of YG Japan came. _"I'll see you all tomorrow. I have a meeting tonight. Be safe on your way home. Take care, and I miss you!"_

The meeting ended around 2 am. I call Jennie as I see her posted something on Blackpink's Instagram account. I smiled after seeing her beautiful bare face when the video popped out. She's gorgeous even without make-up. "Annyeong! It's late, and you still have your make-up on?"

"I already washed my face!" She pouts and rolls her eyes.

I laughed hard with her response. "I'm just messing with you, night owl. I miss you, Yobo. I can't wait to see you later. Do you have some plans later this evening? Let's watch a movie or eat some take-outs in my apartment with the girls."

"We have practice until 9. Are you going to come?" Jennie asked.

"I'm not sure, Hun. I still have a meeting until 9 or 10. I'm sorry." He has a full schedule for the rest of the week. The only time he's free is later this evening as he needs to fly to Shanghai the next day for Blackpink's promotional activities in China. He is planning to expand Blackpink's reach in Japan and China this year, and eventually, to the neighboring Asian countries.

Jennie pouts her lips unknowingly, one of her mannerisms when she is thinking. "Hmm, then let's meet after practice. Call me when your meeting is over. We'll get some food on our way to your apartment."

Elijah silently listens to Jennie's stories on the people she met in the award shows, other artists' performances, and Lisa and Rosé's small fight on their way to the stadium where the award show was held. 

"...so, Chaeng told us that she doesn't want to sit beside Lisa in the van. Lisa said, so is she, that's why Jisoo-unnie ended up sitting in front beside Manager Oppa, and Lisa sat on Jisoo-unnie's spot." She stops and looks at me. "Ya! You're not listening to me."

"I am. I'm just amazed at how handsome I look tonight." I laughed. Continue, I'm listening." The truth is, my heart is full talking with Jennie like this. I feel like they are a normal couple, living an average life. 

She rolls her eyes at me. "Tss. I don't want to. I've been talking for an hour now. How was your day?"

"It's the usual stuff. I had a meeting regarding your debut showcase here in Japan. I met some people working for Grandpa and had lunch with them. I had a chance to buy something for Chaeng's birthday when one of the boards of Korean Air invited me to look around Tokyo. He brought me to some antique shops in the area. I bought her an LP record player. Her old one is already broken, right?" He asked her. Rosé loves LP records and buys when she sees one, but her player is no longer working.

"She will love it. She's been trying to find some time to look for one. Good thing you were able to find one. Did you see some film cameras? Lisa wants to buy one. I forgot to tell you. I searched on the web as I plan to buy her one, and it says that there's a lot in Japan." Jennie said, eyes almost closing from sleepiness.

"I did not see one. Maybe there is in other vintage stores. I'll look for one when I go back here next month. I bought you..." I stopped talking when I noticed that Jennie is already sleeping soundly on the other line. I smiled and looked at her face until I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

** _Jennie_ **

The practice ended at 9 pm. We usually stay in the training room until midnight to practice more, but since we are meeting Elijah, who is coming back from Tokyo, they call it a night. I'm excited to leave as I miss Elijah so much, and I want to see him as soon as possible. The last time I saw him was five weeks ago. Elijah has been meeting a lot of people in the entertainment industry, not only in South Korea but also in Japan and China. 

We went back to our apartment after ordering Thai food for dinner when I didn't hear anything from Elijah. I keep on checking my phone, hoping his meeting is over. After an hour, I received a call from his assistant telling me that Elijah is still in a meeting, and it will take longer than expected. 

"You can sleep if you want. I don't think Eli Oppa will make it. He's still in a meeting." I told the girls, trying to look okay.

"I miss Eli Oppa. He will be in China tomorrow, right?" Lisa asked.

Jennie feels worse after realizing that he will be out of the country again for a week. "Yeah," I replied dryly.

"Why don't we watch a movie? It's been so long since the four of us had a movie night." Jisoo said, trying to cheer me up. The three girls look at me, waiting for me to agree. 

"How can I say no if you all look at me like how Dalgom looks at Jisoo unnie when he is asking for dog treats?" Jennie said, making Lisa jumps in happiness.

These three girls became my strength, especially during the time that we were still a trainee. I look at Lisa and Chaeyoung, who are bickering over what movie to watch, while Jisoo unnie tries to settle the disagreement between the two younger girls. I've been living with them for more than six years, and that's the usual sight whenever we watch a movie at home, the two fighting for what movie to watch, and Jisoo trying to end the bickering. Some things never change. 

I look for my phone after taking a shower. Our movie night ended at 12, but we still stayed in the living room for a couple of hours talking about random things before going back to our bedrooms. I check my phone, still no call or text from Elijah. I started to browse the web, and it's almost four when I receive a message from him. I quickly call him after receiving his text. 

"The meeting just ended. I'm sorry, baby." Elijah told me. 

He sounds tired and sleepy. "It's alright, Hun. I miss you so much. Where are you?" 

"I'm on my way to the airport. I need to catch my flight to Shanghai. But.." He said, stopping midway.

"But?" I asked him.

"But what?" I asked him impatiently. I was waiting for his response when I heard a knock on the door.

"I missed my mandu so much, so I want to see her first before leaving." He said while waving at me from the door of the bedroom, looking so handsome in a maroon polo with a black tie.

I immediately get up from my bed and hug him tight. "I missed you so much." I cried on his chest while he kisses the top of my head. "I ruined your shirt," I said after seeing his polo got wet a bit because of my tears. 

He kisses me on the lips softly before answering. "Don't worry about it. What did you have for dinner?" He looks around the room and asks a question again. "Where's Jisoo?"

Jisoo is my roommate since we started living in this dorm. Miyeon and I used to live in this two-bedroom apartment when we became a YG trainee. When Lisa came from Thailand, she shared a room with Miyeon, who is the same age as her. Jisoo became my roommate, and Chaeng shared the bigger room with Lisa and Miyeon when she came here to Korea. Miyeon was forced to leave the company months before we debuted because she got caught dating another trainee. We were all sad back then, hating the CEO for not giving Miyeon a second chance. "She's in the other room. The maknaes fought again, and they refused to sleep in the same room, but no one wants to leave and sleep here. Jisoo unnie decided to sleep there."

Elijah laughs. He is used to the two younger girls bickering all the time. "I am 98% sure you had Thai food for dinner. I tasted some Tom Yum and Pad Thai when I kissed you. Let me kiss you again to make sure."

"Ya! I already brushed my teeth." I pushed him hard and covered my mouth, embarrassed.

He laughs harder and hugs me again. "I'm just messing with you. I saw a take-out container from Mum Aroy, that's why I know you had Thai food for dinner."

I hugged him back; he smells so good. He doesn't wear perfume or even cologne, but his natural scent is addicting.

"Ya! I've been out all day meeting people wearing this shirt all day. Stop sniffing me." He said, trying to pull away from my hug.

I hug him harder, refusing to let go. "Nah, you smell good. I want to hug you all night."

"The truth is you stink, that's why I'm trying to pull away from you." 

"I hate you!" I tip-toed a bit and bite his shoulder to get back at him for teasing me, making him shout in pain.

I quickly cover his mouth while laughing. "Shhhh! We already received a complaint from the neighbors for excessive noise."

He removes my hand from his mouth and kisses me on the lips. I was surprised, but I kissed him back. He sucked my chin before licking the side of my neck. I cling to his neck and moan as his lips and tongue travel down to my shoulder. "Shhhh." He warned before carrying me to bed. He kisses me on the lips again, tickling my tongue with his. He is on top of me, sucking and licking my chin down to my neck when the door opened. They both looked at the door and saw Lisa's shocked face. Elijah stands on her feet, and I shout at Lisa. "I'll kill you the next time you skip knocking on my fucking door!"

Lisa recovers and answers back. "Unnie, you should lock your "fucking door" when you're going to do something dirty."

I looked at Elijah, who is laughing hard with Lisa's savageness before responding. "I'll kill you, Lisa. I promise I will." I threatened her while smiling.

Lisa looks at Elijah, who is still laughing hard. "Ya! You've been away for so long, and the first time my eyes laid eyes on you after five long weeks, you're sucking Jennie unnie's face?" 

"Language, Lisa! Where did you learn that?" I scolded her, trying to hide my smile. 

Lisa looks back at me before shaking her head, looking like a mom who caught her daughter doing naughty things. She looks at Elijah. "Ya! Eli-ya. Make sure to bring condoms whenever you plan to meet her. Tsk!" She said before running away after seeing Elijah's shocked expression after talking to him informally.

"That kid. Did you hear her calling me Eli-ya? I'll make sure to tell Jisoo how that kid talks to me." Elijah told her while shaking his head in disbelief and amusement. 

"So, you are more worried about the maknae talking informally to you than her thinking we're doing something dirty in here?" I asked him while laughing.

He looks at me with a grin. "Hun, we can do something dirtier than what we did earlier." 

I threw a pillow at him and pulled the blanket to cover my body. I covered my flustered face. "I'll kill you, Elijah!" I heard him laughed.

"I need to go, babe. I have a flight to catch. I'll see you as soon as possible." He kisses my forehead before leaving. I don't want him to go, but I know it's about work. I'm still happy somehow that I was able to spend some time with him, even with just an hour.

** _Elijah_ **

**_The day before Elijah goes back to Seoul_**.

Elijah has been in and out of Korea for the past first five months of the year. He took over Kia Motors Corporations last year. Kia Motors was a struggling automobile manufacturer when Yunjin Group acquired it in 2010. The business is stable since Yunjin Group obtained it, but never came on top. Elijah is working on expanding Kia Motors in the neighboring Asian countries. If everything goes as planned, he plans to reach the European market with the help of Jamie, his British best friend he met while studying abroad. 

Elijah, at the same time, supervises the preparation for Blackpink's debut showcase in Japan as well. He is onhand when it comes to Blackpink's activities; from a simple SNS advertisement, up to the most significant endorsement, he is in charge. He received the song Blackpink will release this June. It has a different vibe than their past releases. It is vibrant and youthful, flirty and lovely, cute, and bouncy. Everything the girls are when at home, the Pink side of Blackpink. One of Lisa's part that he is excited to see is her all-English rap. She is uncertain at first when Elijah asked her to rap in English, but checking the recording, she did an excellent job. 

I look for my phone to send a group message.

_"Uh, I'ma fall in love baby_

_You gon' finna catch me." _

_"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa. You have the recordings already, Oppa? Noooooooo."_ Lisa replied, embarrassed.

Jennie joined him on teasing Lisa. 

_"Uh, give you all of this baby_

_Call me pretty and nasty."_

_"Unnieeeeeee. No."_ Lisa replied.

I laugh as I imagine Lisa's voice with her reply. Rosé teased Lisa as well. 

"'Cause we gonna get it

My love you can bet it on

Black we gon' double, the stack on them whoa!"

I sent a laughing emoji before turning the front camera on to see them. The three joined the video call, and I rapped the last part of Lisa's rap upon seeing her face.

"I be the Bonnie, and you be my Clyde

We ride or die

Xs and Os"

"Nooooo. No. No. No. Nooooooooo." Lisa said in a high-pitched voice that made us all laughed.

"Where's Jisoo?" I asked the three.

"Inkigayo recording." Rosé answered.

"I'll be back tomorrow. Let's go with Jisoo next week and watch Inkigayo live. I don't have any schedule abroad. I'll be joining you in the studio as well as the promotional activities for this comeback." I said, making the three girls smile in happiness. 

"Oppa, let's go boxing. We were already asked to get back in shape. I want to do boxing. Lezz go, lezz go!" Lisa said with her usual energetic self.

"Why boxing? Join your Unnies in yoga, or do pilates with Chaeng. Did Trainer Hyung allow you to box?" I asked her. The last thing he wants is for the girls to get hurt.

Lisa pouts her lips. "Oppa. Ask Trainer Oppa to let me do boxing. I want to do it. Eli-Oppa."

I shake my head and said, "If Trainer Hyung said no, then it's a no."

"Oppa," Lisa said, trying to convince me.

"I said no, Lisa," I said. She looks away, unhappy. "Stop acting like a child, Lalisa," I shout after seeing her walked out and went inside her room. 

"I'll go try to talk her out of it, Oppa." Rosé said before following Lisa.

"Nothing can stop her when she decides to do something, so stop frowning," Jennie said while laughing. "Why don't you ask Trainer Oppa to let her do boxing?"

"You and Jisoo are spoiling the maknaes, that's why they are becoming stubborn, especially Lisa." I shake my head.

"You're the one responsible for Lisa's stubbornness. You've been saying yes to her ever since." Jisoo said, who just came back from her schedule.

"But you're the one who lives with her for six years, _punk_. I feel like the three of us are raising two kids." I laughed

The three of them laugh hard after realizing it. I look at the two laughing after Jisoo tells something that happened in the recording. We ended the call after their manager arrived to pick them up for their training.

** _A few hours later_ **

I was waiting for Jennie's training to end when I receive a call from Nathalie asking me to meet her for an early dinner. Nathalie is a good friend I met when I studied abroad. She studied Fashion and Textile Design at Oxford Royale Academy, a 15-minute drive away from the University of Oxford, where I studied. We worked together on several projects when I joined the fashion industry abroad. She is a model, a fashion designer, and recently, an entrepreneur venturing into bags and jewelry, and she is also Scott's twin sister and business partner.

I arrived at the Imperial Hotel, the place Nathalie is staying in. I waited for 15 minutes before I saw a woman in a dress walking towards me. 

"How long have you been waiting? I'm sorry." She said apologetically before kissing me on the cheek.

I pulled a chair for her before answering. "I arrived 15 minutes ago. It's nothing compared to a three-hour waiting time I endured with Scott when we picked you up from the airport before." 

Nathalie laughs after remembering all the times she made him wait for her. "El, Karl is trying to reach you. It's about the Paris Fashion Week this coming June."

"I don't think I can, Nat. I'm busy with the business stuff." I said as I start to eat.

She leaned on me and whispered something in my ear. "Let me steal you away from your boring life, even just for a day." She returned to her seat and reached for my hand when she heard me chuckled, not giving up in convincing me to attend the fashion show. "Let's relive the good old days of our college life. Come on, El. Scott will be there, and I heard Brad and Jamie too."

I pulled my hand from her when I noticed someone trying to take a photo of them. "Brad and Jamie?"

"Scott told me they'd come, so he asked me to convince you. He knows that you never say no to me." She winked at me, using her charms.

Nathalie and Scott Wertheimer are the children of Alain Wertheimer, who owns the controlling interest of House of Chanel. 

"I'll try, but I won't promise. Blackpink will release a new song this June, so I'll be busy for the promotion." I explained to her.

Nathalie nods. "Make my future models famous. My luxury goods are waiting for them." She winks at me.

"I'll make them so famous that you won't be able to afford them," I said, making her smile.

Nathalie and I had a great time together. We went straight to the bar to drink after having a great meal. It was almost 4 am when I arrived at my hotel room after bringing her back to her room. I took a quick shower and charged my dead-batt phone to send Jennie a message, but I fell asleep.

I turned on my phone after only having three hours of sleep. My phone beeps continuously, making my head hurt more. He can't remember the last time he had a hangover. I received multiple messages from Jennie, updating me about her whereabouts, and I received a text message from Scott and Nathalie, as well.

I read Scott's message first._ "You already said yes. I'll see you in Paris next month, mate." _Nathalie and I ended up calling the boys to drink with them, even just over a video call. They used to drink every night, but right now, talking on the phone about lives is already a luxury. The four of them are now busy living the real-life, a completely different life they had in college.

I checked Nathalie's messages next. It's just pictures of them drinking, and some are the two of them with the boys' faces on the screen.

I was packing my clothes when my assistant calls me, reminding my flight back to Seoul. I'll be home after spending the past five months flying in and out of Korea, living in Tokyo most of the time, then flying to Shanghai for some business meetings. I sent Jennie a message telling her my flight details. I don't expect a response from her as it is 3 pm in Seoul right now, she is in the training room practicing dance routine for their new song. I went to the airport after gathering all my things in the hotel room I stayed in and texted Jennie before I fly back to Seoul.

It was almost 7 pm the next day when I reached my place after 13 hours of flight from Paris to Seoul. I went to the YG building after an hour with a bag full of snacks and chocolates I bought in Tokyo for the girls and the staff. I arrived at the training room right before the practice ended. Everyone in the team is here, and they are all busy. The girls are checking the outfit they will wear for the shooting of the music video. I waved hello to their make-up artist. "Maeng noona, I asked the make-up team of YG Japan to help you with the products you are looking for." Maeng nodded at me and bowed shyly. "I've been working with you for almost a year, but you're still shy when I'm around." I pout, making her smile. "Hey, everyone. Get something from this bag. I have snacks and chocolates for everyone. Thank you for all your hard work while I'm away."

I put my arm around Chaeng's shoulder, who is busy fixing the clothes Lisa was wearing when Teddy talked to me.

"I sent you the final version of Lisa's part in the song. Chaeng's part is almost done, I'll send it to you later." Teddy said.

"Yeah, I checked the one you sent me this morning. Who's that girl who rapped in straight English? Let's sign her." Teddy and I laughed, making Lisa pouts. "I'll wait for Chaeng's final voice recording, Hyung. Just send it whenever it's ready. Thanks for the hard work."


	14. Chapter 14

** _Elijah_ **

Elijah and Blackpink, together with the staff, are out eating in a Japanese Ramen restaurant. They have a thanksgiving party for the team's hard work from the recent comeback. They are also celebrating the success of the newly released single that topped the Billboard's World Digital Song chart after only one day of tracking. The music video also breaks the record for the most liked music video by a Korean girl group on YouTube. Everyone is having fun when Elijah notices his driver being restless.

Kim Joon-ho has been working in my family for more than ten years already. He lived with me when I moved to London when I was 10, to Berkshire when I was 13 until I graduated from Eton College when I was 17 years old. He was 21 years old when he went abroad with me. He went back to Korea when I started my college years in Oxford, and I asked him to work with me when I came back from Paris last year. He is my driver, assistant, bodyguard, and someone I can trust my life. I treat him as a family, an older brother, to be exact. "Hyung, what's up?" I followed him without asking when he leads me outside the restaurant. 

"A writer from Dispatch sent me this. They will release this tonight. They just gave us a heads-up or maybe asking for confirmation." Joon-ho said, looking worried.

Dispatch is not a usual news outlet that exposes dating rumors and scandals of Korean celebrities. They usually follow celebrities for months, until they shot photo evidence that well-known people will have a hard time denying. 

I tried to remember all the time I was with Jennie, thinking if I got careless before nervously check the phone he is holding. It's a series of pictures taken in Tokyo. I carefully studied each photo until I reached the last few images, and I saw pictures of Natalie and me. Her holding my hand, the other looks like we are making out while the last one is me leaving her hotel room. "Call the writer and try to negotiate. Deny it at all cost." I closed my eyes, Jennie will be upset for sure. I tried to call Natalie to give her a heads-up just in case dating rumors between us surfaced the web.

Jennie and Lisa joined me in the car after the dinner party. I asked Joon-ho to drop-off Lisa first to the hotel where her parents are staying. I closed my eyes, trying to think about how to tell the news to Jennie. We were on our way to the girls' dorm after dropping off Lisa when Joon-ho's phone rang. I nod at him, and he went outside the car to take the call. He returned after almost 20 minutes. I look at him, and he shakes his head. "Tomorrow morning." He said before driving.

"Something's wrong?" Jennie asks me, holding my hand.

My phone vibrates, Natalie is returning my call. Jennie looks at me when I refuse the phone call and put it in silent mode.

"Who's Nat?" She asks, looking at me.

I kiss the side of her head before answering her. "Scott's twin sister. It could be Scott. He's been nagging me about extending my stay in Paris for a few days." I will be flying to Paris tomorrow as I'll attend Fashion Week.

Jennie pouts. "You won't, right?"

I kiss her again and whisper something in her ear. "I love you."

We are listening to the radio inside the car. The DJ played Blackpink's new song "As if it's your last" on the radio. Jennie is jamming around until the song ended. The DJ talks about the new song with Seungri, the DJ's radio partner, and a member of Big Bang. 

"It's a perfect summer song, and it's different from their past releases." The DJ said, trying to start the conversation with Seungri.

"You can say that it's a song about love. It's like they want to spend time with a loved one. I heard Elijah Ellington wrote some parts of that song. It seems like he is dedicating it to someone." Seungri and the DJ laughed. "Eli-ya, if you happen to hear this, call us now and confirm or deny your dating rumor with that French model Dispatch released a while ago." Seungri laughed.

Joon-ho immediately turned off the radio. I was shocked, and so is Jennie. 

"What was that about?" Jennie said coldly without looking at me.

I look at Jennie, "Hun, I'll explain it later."

I checked my phone and saw hundreds of messages and missed calls. I saw Jennie checking her phone. "Don't read that. Let me explain first."

"Then, explain everything right now!" Jennie shouts at me. 

I reached for her hand, but she brushed it off. She looked at me and said, "I told you to explain." 

I saw tears falling to her cheeks. I turned to Joon-ho and said, "Drive us to my place, Hyung."

We went inside after arriving at my place. I tried to hug Jennie, but she pushed me back.

"I'm waiting for your explanation." She said after pushing me away from her.

I silently wait for her response after I finished explaining everything, not leaving out any detail. We sat in silence, my heart beating so fast.

"How nice of you to join her for a dinner date, while you can't even take your girlfriend for a walk outside even just for 10 minutes." She said, breaking the deafening silence. "Remind me to send her flowers to thank her for doing my job as a girlfriend."

"It's not like that. We've known each other since I was 10. We're just good friends hanging out, like Jisoo and I." I said calmly.

"Don't compare her to Jisoo unnie. She will never be her. I don't trust her, and I trust Jisoo unnie." Jennie said. "I remembered that night. I was waiting for your call. I thought you're too tired, so you slept early."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to call you. It's been a year since I last saw Nat, so I was excited to catch up with her." I explained.

"Oh, you missed her. How about me? We only talk over the phone for five fucking months since you're always out of Korea. You can't even stay late in the dorm, or you refused to have me in your place." She madly said.

"I want you to get some rest, so I don't stay too late in your dorm. You've been in the training room for 13-14 hours every day. I don't want you to visit me in my place because I don't want us to get caught. What if Dispatch release stories about you visiting me often and leaving my place late at night?" I patiently explained.

She laughs loudly. "So it's alright with you to have relationship rumors with other girls? Is it okay with you to get caught, leaving another girl's place late in the evening? You went out of her hotel room when the sun is almost shining. Look at that photo. Everyone will say that you are making out with her. 

I stood up. "Let's talk again later. I know you're tired."

"Sit down. I'll be the one to tell if this conversation is over." She looks at me sharply.

"It's late, Yobo. Let's talk again tomorrow." I said, walking away from her.

"That's where you are good at, walking away if life gets tough." She said bitterly.

I looked back at her and said, "I have a flight to catch in four hours." 

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you'll be with that girl for the next few days. Sorry." She laughs until tears fall to her cheeks. 

I hugged her tight. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby."

She hugged me back and said while looking at me, "I don't want you to leave. I don't want you to go there. I don't like her near you. Stay here with me, please." She begs.

I looked at her eyes full of tears. "You know I need to go there. I already confirmed my attendance. I'll be back as soon as the show is over. I promise. Let's talk again once I'm back. Please, try to understand. I won't do something that will make me lose you. Trust me."

Jennie silently cried on my chest. I feel so bad seeing her fell asleep after crying. Joon-ho called to remind me that I have a flight to catch. I breathe frustratedly before carrying Jennie to my bed. I kiss her forehead lightly and leave the room silently to avoid waking her up. 

Joon-ho took my luggage and opened the car for me. I asked him to buy Jennie breakfast before bringing her back to their dorm tomorrow and make sure to be careful so no one will recognize her.

** _Charles de Gaulle Airport_ **

After almost 13 hours on board, the plane landed safely at the airport. My frustrations are growing as I can't contact Scott, who agreed to pick me up at the airport. I decided to go out from the lounge, hoping that the sea of reporters outside will not recognize me. I put on a mask and a baseball cap and blend in a group of tourists. I look for a cab and go straight to the hotel I'll be staying in Paris. I tried to call Jennie after arriving in my hotel room, but she's not picking up my call. I rest for a bit and watch Blackpink's live performance in Inkigayo. Their new single placed first in Inkigayo ranking. Jennie is crying, and only people around her know the real reason why. The girls waved to the fans while singing after Jisoo made a short speech after the announcement of the rankings. I looked at Jennie's sad and swollen eyes, and I can't help but feel guilty. The show ended, and I kill time by browsing the web. There are a lot of negative comments about Jennie's "ungrateful" look at the end of the show. The Korean netizens or Knetz keep on bashing and calling her names. I called Blackpink's manager and asked him to release a statement about Jennie being sick to lessen the negative comments.

I was eating dinner when the boys and Natalie arrived in my room. I saw loads of booze, and I can't help but smile.

Natalie sat beside me. "Like the old times." 

The four of us smiled before shouting simultaneously. "Like the old times!"

"I miss you, mate. Or should I say, brother-in-law?" Scott said, making the rest burst into laughter.

They were having fun when I saw missed calls from Jennie. I went inside the restroom and returned her call. "Sorry I missed your call. Did you just wake up, Hun?" I opened the camera to see her face.

"Why are you still up, Hun? It's already 4 in the..." Jennie stops talking when she heard someone opened the door.

"Hey, El. Come on. We're not yet done, you fool." Natalie said. "Ooops.. sorry. I didn't know you're on the phone."

I looked back at my phone and saw Jennie's angry face. "I'm with Nat and the boys. They went here unexpectedly." I explained right away.

"So you're with her, drinking. Again. You know what, just do what you need to do there and just talk to me once you're back here." She ended the call.

They are all quiet when I went back to the room. Natalie broke the silence. "I'm sorry, El. I didn't know you were talking to her. I think I made it worse."

"It's alright, Nat. She's just overwhelmed after the photos were released." I said.

"Besides, it's Nat. Jennie has nothing to worry about. She's one of the boys." Jamie added.

"Does Jennie knows you and Nat were fucking buddies before?" Scott said while laughing.

Natalie slaps Scott hard. "Fuck you, Scott."

I was awakened up by the staff sent by Natalie. The French guy brought the clothes I'll wear in the show later. I look at my watch, it's already 4 pm. I took a quick shower, and wear the clothes Natalie sent me. She sent me a red Cremieux patterned polo, light orange Gucci trousers, and a light-colored J.M. Weston penny loafers. The staff put light make-up on my face and did a messy wet-look hairstyle on me. I check my phone to see if Jennie responded to my messages. I sent her a photo of me before I went to the show. I arrived at the venue located in front of the Eiffel Tower. There are a lot of people; fans and photographers gathered around to see a glimpse of local and international celebrities invited to the show. I walked towards the entrance and went straight to the backdrop for the photo op. 

"Is it true that you are dating Natalie Wertheimer?" Someone asked.

I just smiled and acted as if I hear nothing and went inside to look for my seat. I was late, so I ended up sitting beside Natalie, who looks gorgeous in her Chanel dress. I smiled at the photographers inside the venue, and after an hour, the show ended. I flood Jennie with messages and phone calls while waiting for my flight back to Seoul. I browse the web, and pictures of Natalie and I are all over the internet, adding fuel to the fire of our dating rumor.


	15. Chapter 15

** _Jennie_ **

"Did you have sex with her?" The first thing that comes from my mouth after the deafening silence. Elijah picked me up from our dorm after landing from Paris. 

"I already told you I went back to the hotel after drinking together when we were in Tokyo." He explained calmly. 

"Did you have sex with her before?" I asked again.

He looks away before answering me. "No."

"Look at me in the eyes and answer me," I told him coldly. I look at Elijah, praying hard he'll say no. 

He avoided my gaze and looked down before answering, making my heart cry in pain. I already know the answer to my question just by looking at him, but I refuse to believe what my mind is telling me. "That was years ago."

I laughed dryly, more to myself as a few moments ago, even though I already know the answer, if he denied it, I will accept it and move on from this. I stood up, feeling defeated, and I faced him. "I heard you said no awhile ago, and now you're telling me it was years ago. When did you have sex with her? I want to know when and how many times you fucked her, I want to know every detail. Tell me everything."

"I don't know. I don't remember." He said, still looking down. 

The fact that he can't look me in the eye made me mad. "We both know that's not possible! We both know she's not just some girl you fooled around with when you refused to fight for me years ago." I told him bitterly.

"Are you going to bring that up every time we fight? Do you think I was happy when I leave you?" He answered back.

"You are the one who gave up. You are the one who lived a life abroad without looking back. Whether you were happy or not, it's on you. So now, answer me. When was the first and last time you had sex with her?" I said without breaking my gaze on him. 

He looked at me in the eyes for the first time before answering me. I tried hard not to cry upon seeing his eyes filled with tears. "The first time was when I was 16. I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." 

I sat down. I feel like my soul left my body. I never expected his answer. "The first one was when you were 16? We were already dating that time."

He kneeled in front of me, holding my hand. I don't want him to touch me, but I don't have the strength to push him away. "That was a one-time thing."

I look at him while crying. The tears I have been holding on since I saw his face when he picked me up flowed endlessly. "Should I feel better after hearing that? Even if it just one time or thousands of times, you still cheated on me."

"I know. I'm sorry, Hun. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. All I know is I love you, and I won't do anything like that again. I promise." He said while crying on my lap. 

We stayed in that position for a long time before I dared to speak again. "I don't know what will happen to us. I don't know, I think I love you too much to believe your promises. But it doesn't change the fact that you cheated on me when all I did was to trust you."

"I'm sorry, baby." I heard him says. I stand on my feet, and I feel his chest on my back, his arms around my waist. "Let me fix this. I won't ask for your trust, but I'll ask for a chance to earn your trust again. Please, baby. I beg you."

"Do I have a choice? Let go. I'll order food." I said, trying hard not to hug him back. 

Elijah hugged me even tighter. "I will never let go of you." 

We are eating take-out Chinese food while watching a movie. Elijah put her arm around my waist, and I lean my head on his chest. He kissed the top of my head, and I heard him whispered something. "I love you."

I close my eyes after biting my lips. I tried to focus on the movie we are watching, working hard to forget everything, even just for tonight. I have a lot of questions to him, but the pain in my chest is in its limit. I can't handle another heartbreak.

Six months passed since we last talked about Natalie. I have become someone even I hate. Forgive but never forget became my mantra in life. I've been hard to Elijah to a point I feel like I'm being unfair to him sometimes, but every time I think about what he did, I never care about the fairness of my actions. I'm no longer the old sweet Jennie who cries whenever I miss him. I became the Jennie full of doubts. I get mad at him for missing my call. I stop talking to him for days without telling him the reason why. I get furious whenever I see him speak to some girls. I sometimes get mad at him for nothing. I never cried in front of him again. I became a cold person, especially to him. Lisa and Chaeng try everything to make me smile when I feel gloomy. They spend a lot of time distracting me whenever Elijah is away. I'm thankful for the two maknaes, but there are times I shout and get mad at them. I feel guilty as I know that they are just making me feel better.

I close my eyes again after checking the time. The clock is at 2 pm, and I just woke up. I stay in my bed and sleep all the time these past few months, especially when Elijah is not in Korea. I sleep a lot not because I want to, but because I don't feel anything whenever I'm asleep. Everything is perfect with my life in my dreams. 

Aside from what I'm going through with my personal life, I'm frustrated with work, as well. I'm annoyed by the fact that it has been six months and we still haven't had our comeback. I want to work to distract myself from everything happening in my life. I'm losing my patience as the year is ending, and we still haven't had any news for our comeback. Other girl groups from other entertainment labels usually do a comeback once every three months. We debuted more than a year ago, but we only have five songs under our name. My frustrations are growing, and I feel bad to our fans who waited so long for our debut, only to wait for us again to release new music. I can't help but be annoyed with the management for not giving us the chance to reach our potentials as if our group flopped.

Blackpink took the entertainment industry by storm, not only in Korea but in other countries as well. We had our Japanese debut last August and released our self-titled EP. We have been stuck in the "dungeon" as fans call it for half a year already, and we, the members themselves don't have any idea when we will be back with new songs. Everything is working well with Blackpink until Elijah took a step back in managing us. Elijah is busy managing Kia Motors after our debut in the Japanese market, and since then, we were thrown in the YG's dungeon, and we can't help but be frustrated about it. The four of us feel bad about the lack of music and appearances in the industry. We are scared our fans will leave us after getting tired of waiting for us. We can't help but feel sad every time they ask us for new songs, and we don't have a choice but to act as if we hear nothing as even us, the members don't know the answer.

We stayed in the dorm all the time, and we can't help but cry with everything that is happening with our career. I cried to sleep thinking about the uncertainty of our lives as K-Pop idols, but I know for a fact that I'm the luckiest for having the three other girls in my life. Lisa, being a ball of sunshine she is, makes our life in the dorm fun and energetic. Chae-young, with a positive outlook in life she has, makes us patient, calm, and hopeful with everything. Jisoo unnie, on the other hand, makes us strong and tight together, especially when we are breaking and doubting ourselves. I can't ask for anyone and anything better. I was in that thought when I heard a light knock on the door of my bedroom. We moved to a 4-bedroom apartment three months ago, so we already have a bedroom for each one of us. Our unit is right beside Elijah's apartment unit. We also live in the same apartment complex with Yoo In-na and IU sunbaenim. Kuma barks when someone knocks again. Kuma is a brown pomeranian dog, Elijah, and I got after I debuted last year. 

"Unnie?" I heard Lisa say before opening the door. "It's already 3 pm, and you haven't eaten anything. Do you want to order something or.. eat out?"

I got mad at Lisa last night for bugging me to eat out. Guilt crossed my chest after remembering how scared and sad Lisa was after I shouted at her. I stood up and opened the door entirely before hugging her tight. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you last night."

I heard our maknae sobbed a little and hugged me tighter. I felt another body enveloped me in a tight hug. I become so much smaller after being surrounded by the two maknaes who is so much taller than me and Jisoo unnie. 

"Ya! What is the meaning of this?" Jisoo unnie asked while carrying Dalgom, his white Maltese dog. 

The three of us looked at each other and smiled, understanding even by just looking. We ran towards Jisoo and hugged her tight. Lisa kisses Jisoo unnie's cheeks, making her try to run away from our hug, and to Lisa's kisses, to be exact.

We decided not to go out and order chicken instead. As much as we want to eat Korean barbeques straight after grilling, as trainees before and idols today, we don't have the luxury to do that. We love to eat meat, and the easiest way for us to eat meat is to order chicken skewers to our dorm. I look at Lisa and Chaeng, who are arguing over what is the best dessert to eat after eating chicken skewers. I had a hard time for the past six months, and so is them. They try to understand and comfort me without asking what happened. I know they feel that something is up with Elijah and me, but they never ask me about it, respecting my privacy. There were times I want to tell them what happened, but the two youngest girls adore Elijah so much I don't want them to get mad at him. The two love and respect Elijah like a big brother, and he treats them like little sisters he never had the chance to have. I look at Jisoo unnie now, who is enjoying her chicken skewers while laughing at the two who are still bickering. I never talked to her as well about the issue between Elijah and me. I am her best friend, and so is Elijah. They've known each other since they were kids, and I don't want Jisoo unnie to be on a spot that she feels like she needs to choose sides. Every time I stayed inside my room all day, she will lie beside me silently while I cry without her asking anything. Having someone who stays with me without asking anything in times like it's hard to live is more than enough for me. I look at the three of them, and I can't help but smile. In times I feel like everything is not going well; I feel better whenever I see them.

_"Meet me in my office tomorrow. Let's talk about work." _

They all look at each other after reading the CEO's message. Lisa danced like a mad man after we hugged each other. They all feel like the way they feel when their debut has been confirmed. They are so happy they are going back to work, or at least they are going to talk about work.

I was brushing my hair when Jisoo unnie came to my room with a pillow in her hand. I smiled at her brightly and pulled her in the bed.

She sat in bed before asking me."Did you check the group message El sent?" I just looked at her. I never had the chance to recheck my phone since I woke up this afternoon. "He will be back tomorrow and will go straight to the office to join us in our meeting with Sajangnim."

I nod and continue to brush my hair. My heart flutters a bit, just thinking that I'll see Elijah again after two months of being away. I treat him differently from how I treat him before, but he never changed. I see him get tired sometimes, but he never gave up. He will call me every chance he can get, and tells me a lot of stories trying to engage me in a conversation. I used to talk to him over the phone until I fall to sleep, but since the Natalie issue, it's a miracle when I speak to him longer than 2-3 sentences. He talks nonstop during our phone time and tries his best to avoid awkward silence. To be fair to Elijah, I admit that he is trying his best to fix everything for the past six months, even without my cooperation. I am hurt whenever I see the pain in him when I give him the cold shoulder, but I feel like I need to do this for myself. I'm trying to find my trust in him again, but him being away all the time makes everything hard. 

"How are you and El?" Jisoo asked. This is the first time she asked me about El since I become the cold Jennie. I bite my lip when tears start to fall in my cheeks.

"Unnie. I'm.. I.." I tried to speak while crying. "I.. I miss him, but.. but I'm so scared."

Jisoo wipes my tears. "I know, Ni. I know. It's okay to be scared, but try your best not to lose yourself because of the fear you have in your heart."

I cried harder upon looking at her. "I'm hurt with what he did, but I'm scared I'll lose him soon."

"You don't need to rush anything. If you feel like you're not yet ready, then it's okay." Jisoo hugs her.

"I want to trust him again, but whenever he's away, my mind tells me he will find someone better than me. Someone, he doesn't need to hide his relationship with. Someone who is so much easier to love." I said while crying on her shoulder.

"You are the most amazing person I met in my life. You are nice and warm, and everything a man will wish to have. El knows he will lose a pot of gold if he loses you." Jisoo reassured me.

** _The next day_ **

My eyes travel around the office, looking for a familiar figure. Elijah will be back from London today. The CEO arrived and asked us to sit. He was asking us how we were when the door opened, and Elijah went inside the office, apologizing as he is late. He sat, and I saw him massaged his temple. Elijah looks like he lost some weight from the last time I saw him. He looks tired and sleepy. Jisoo nudged me, while the CEO looked at me directly. 

The CEO continued talking when I looked at his direction. "So, if you haven't heard what I was telling the girls while your mind roamed around to I don't know where, I plan to have a reality show for Blackpink. You will be living in a beautiful house for 100 days, and travel a bit."

I just nodded and smiled at him nervously. 

"Are you alright, Jennie? You have swollen eyes." The CEO asked me.

Jisoo saved her before I can find words to answer his question. "It's the flu, Sajangnim. It's flu season as it is so much colder these days than last year's winter, so make sure to take a flu shot." 

The CEO agreed to her. "Have you taken a flu shot?" 

"I like the flu, Sajangnim," Jisoo replied, making the girls cover their faces in embarrassment as the CEO looks confused. Jisoo's 4D personality never fails to show up even in front of their boss.


	16. Chapter 16

** _Elijah_ **

"Are you alright, Jennie? You have swollen eyes." My uncle, the CEO of YG Entertainment, asked Jennie.

A pain crossed sharply in my chest after looking at Jennie's swollen eyes. I feel horrible, and I hate myself for hurting a girl like her. Our relationship is on the rocks for months already, and I live in fear of losing her. I tried hard to earn her trust again, tried all the things I can think of to make up for all of my shortcomings. Living miles away from Jennie is hard, and living in a place with a different timezone makes everything harder. I'm stressed at work, but I don't mind spending a few hours of my time with her on the phone, instead of sleeping. I'm tired, but seeing her face and hearing her voice makes it a better day. She's trying to close her doors on me, but I won't give up. I have given up on her multiple times in the past, but not this time.

"You should have told me you'll be back today, so I could have sent someone to pick you up." I heard my uncle said, making me realize he is now talking to me, and they are all looking at me as they hear nothing from me.

"It's alright. I have Joon-ho Hyung with me." I answered. I felt a throbbing pain in my head.

"Are you sick? You don't look good. You should have gone straight to the hospital instead of going here." My uncle asked me worriedly.

I smiled before answering him. "I'm fine. It's just jetlag, Uncle."

"I see. Jisoo, as much as you love the flu, it's not a healthy relationship. Go and end it by taking a flu shot." The CEO joked, making the girls laugh. "Go back home and take a rest." He reminded them before dismissing us.

I walk the girls to the van waiting for them outside. "Are you sure you're alright, El? You look like you'll pass out anytime." Jisoo asked me.

"You look like a vampire, Oppa. We should call you Eds instead of El." Lisa said, making us all look to her in confusion. "You know. Eds, as in Edward Cullen. Twilight. Vampire."

Jisoo and I laughed, while the two other girls teased Lisa by covering their faces acting very embarrassed.

I tried to catch Jennie's eyes when they all get inside the van, but she avoided my look. I breathe slowly after closing the door and see them off.

I texted Jennie while my driver carefully drives me to my apartment. _"Do you want to have dinner later, Hun?"_

My phone beeps and I scanned her response. _"You're not going home right now?"_

_"I will, but I need to go out again. I'll go home to take a quick shower, then meet my staff from Kia."_ I replied.

_"Ah. Okay." _She replied.

I want to see her, but I can't as I'm short in time with my ongoing Kia project. _"I miss you so much, baby. I'll make time and see you later. I love you, Hun."_

My phone beeps again and sees her short reply. _"Okay. See you."_

** _Kia Motors Headquarters_ **

I closed my eyes for a while, trying to calm myself. I'm beginning to lose my patience as my Kia staff is getting on my nerves. I've been out for two months, feeding them details in my meeting every day for our expansion in the European market, and here they are giving me a trash presentation.

I decided to end the meeting before I could say anything I'll regret. "I just got back from London, and it's already past the working hours. We are all tired, so let's call it a day."

The staff bows at me apologetically, already know my dissatisfaction with their work. I felt another intense pain in my head as I stood up to make my way home.

_"Hun, my meeting is over. What do you want to eat? I'll bring it over." _I texted Jennie. It's been over 10 minutes, and I heard nothing from her, so I decided to call her.

"Hun? Did I wake you up? I texted you." I told her after Jennie picked up my call after two rings.

I only hear silence from the other line, so I was about to ask her again when I hear her voice. "I want to eat out."

I'm dead tired, but it's a good thing she wants to go out. She's always in her room for the past two months I was away. "Sure, babe. Tell the girls, and I'll be there in 10 minutes. I'll make a reservation."

"I want us to eat out. The two of us." She said coldly.

I'm torn if I'll agree or not. Our relationship is still hidden from the public, and I don't have any plan to change that anytime soon. It's too early, and I don't want to read any malicious comments against her if our dating news comes out. "Hun.."

"Then, don't bother to have dinner with me. I'll just sleep, I'm still full anyway." She said, understanding what I want to say. She hangs up on me before I can speak.

My driver looks at me from the rearview mirror as I swear under my breath. "Will I make a call and ask for a table or order a to-go food?"

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep for a moment after answering him. "To-go food."

Joon-ho handed me the food containers before leaving me in front of the girls' unit. I know it's going to be a long night as Jennie is upset after I opposed to eating out with her. I knock on the door lightly, and Chaeng's smile welcomed me. Her smile becomes wider after seeing the food containers in my hand. No one will believe that Chaeng loves to eat, considering her slim body.

"Where's Jennie?" I asked while Chaeng opens the food container.

"She's in her room. Lisa tried everything to make her go out of her room, but Jennie unnie is not in the mood." She answered, without looking at me. Her attention is on the food in front of her.

I made my way to her room, which is right in front of Lisa's. I saw Lisa munching a bar of chocolates in her bed. I caught her attention and told her I brought dinner. She gave me a thumbs-up as her mouth is full of chocolates. I knock on Jennie's door before opening it, and I saw her lying on the bed, facing the other side of the room. I lie next to her and hug her from the back. I smell the side of her neck, kissing it in the process. "I miss you, baby."

Jennie continues to browse the web, acting as if I'm not around. "Let's eat with the girls. I brought dinner from your favorite restaurant."

I did not give up on engaging her in a conversation. "I received the concept for Blackpink's TV. One of the places you'll visit is Thailand. You enjoyed your trip to Bangkok with Lisa last time. This time, the two of you will be with Jisoo and Chaeng."

I still heard no response from her. "Grandma asked me to bring you and the girls tomorrow for breakfast, but I heard Chaeng and Jisoo has a schedule, and Lisa is meeting Bambam tomorrow. So, do you mind spending breakfast with my Grandma and me?"

She immediately turned her attention to me after hearing my Grandma, and I smiled at her. I still hear nothing from her. "I see. I'll call Grandma to tell her you're not available." I look at her, still smiling.

"Yes!" She said quickly. "I mean, no, I'm available tomorrow."

I smiled and hugged her. "Prove to me that you're available. Kiss me."

"Tss. Let's go out. I'm now hungry." She stood up and went out of her room.

Jennie's mood changes and a smile is all over her face throughout the dinner. I slowly eat my food, still feeling the intense pain in my head.

"Oppa, are you going to join us in Thailand?" Lisa asked me excitedly. Jennie shared with the other girls about the Thailand trip for the Blackpink TV. They all looked at me, waiting for my response.

"I don't think I can." I saw Jennie bit her lip. She does that whenever she feels hopeful about something, but ended up being disappointed. "I don't think I can. I'll be busy with the music one of the groups will release next year. Teddy Hyung sent something to me, and all I can say is it's a masterpiece. Sorry, no spoiler."

"Oppa!!!" The three girls stood up, looking like ready to attack.

I decided to tease them. "What? It could be for Winner or iKon. What are the other group under YG? AKMU? Bla... Big Bang?"

They all gave me a death stare, making me laugh out loud. "I'm back, girls. I'll make sure you'll release new music for the Blinks. I promise."

Chaeng and Lisa danced in unison, while Jisoo and Jennie smiled happily. Blackpink deserves better, and Blinks deserve the best. I'm upset after finding out that after six months of hiatus, the management doesn't have any plan for Blackpink's next project. The CEO is on leave for his treatment concerning his health. No one knows about it but my family. The CEO originally planned to get his treatment in the first quarter of 2018, so I was confident to leave and focus on Kia Motors, but his health deteriorated, so he needs to go and leave everything to the Vice President. The VP took over in my uncle's absence, but considering the bad blood we have, I should have expected that Blackpink's career will suffer in his hands. The VP and I are not in good terms as he feels threatened I'll take his position. He always disagrees with everything I propose. He even tried his best to delay Blackpink's debut as it will solidify the trust of the boards on me if I can successfully debut the girls amidst the backlash the company received because of the 2ne1's rumored disbandment back in 2016. To make it even worst between us, Blackpink not only debuted but made their names known and earned a lot of recognition. In his hands, Blackpink was thrown in the dungeon, without new music, TV guesting, and music awards appearances.

The CEO asked me to come home and make time for Blackpink after finding out Blackpink's lack of public appearance. He insisted on flying back from the US, while I'm still wrapping up my agenda in London so he can make something for Blackpink. The Blackpink TV proposal came from him, but it is too vague. I lied to the girls about the new music, as well as the Blackpink TV. If I'll be honest with them, all we have with Blackpink TV is a vague plan. A reality TV show, that's it. I still need to create a concept from scratch, and I know it will be a series of sleepless nights again. As for the new music, we don't have anything yet, but I already called for a team meeting. I'll be juggling Blackpink's comeback in the spotlight, as well as the expansion of Kia Motors. My phone rang loudly, making my head throbbed in sudden intense pain. I saw Jennie looked at me after I closed my eyes and massaged my temple. I answered the phone without looking who is calling to stop it from ringing loudly.

"Elijah! I have a favor to ask. Please say yes. I'll owe you big time. I'm even willing to give you my useless brother in return." Natalie talked rapidly, making her lose her breath.

I stood up and walked towards the living room before answering her. "Nat, calm down, and talk slowly."

I went back to the dining table to look for Jennie when the three girls are already in the living room talking about some random things. I saw her washing the plates, and I hugged her from the back.

"Let go so I can finish this. I want to go to sleep." Jennie said coldly.

I hugged her tighter and kissed the side of her neck. "I missed you. I'll do the washing, but let me hug you first."

"No. I'm almost done. Please, let me go." She tries to push my body away, but I hug her tighter. "I said, let go! Are you deaf?" She shouted at me. I heard the three girls in the living room fell silent after hearing Jennie yell.

I let her go. I was surprised by how she talked to me. A sudden rush of blood to my head made me lash out at her. "I'm still older than you. Talk to me like that again, and I swear to God.." I stopped and breathe, trying to calm my nerves.

"And what? Hm? You'll go and meet your Nat?" She retorted back.

I didn't respond to her. I'm trying my best not to lose my patience, and to calm down to stop my head from throbbing.

"Answer me!" Still shouting.

I closed my eyes as another intense pain cross my head.

Jennie punches me in the chest and shouts again. "I said, answer me!"

"What do you want me to do? Tell me, Jennie. Just tell me, and I'll do it. Everything is my fault; it's on me. I cheated on you, and I'll never deny that. I don't think this will work if we continue to be like this. I'm tired." I said calmly.

"I think it's better to end this than to hurt each other more." She asked, without looking at me.

I bite the inside of my cheek to hold my tears. I tried to find words, but I can't. I saw her walk away from me, and after a couple of minutes, Jisoo is right in front of me. I remained seated while looking down, trying to hide my face. She placed her hand on my shoulder, making the tears I've been holding fall. I hug her tight while crying after realizing that Jennie broke up with me.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

** _Elijah_ **

Elijah is making a presentation in front of the President and CEO Yang Hyun-suk, Vice President and COO Park Sung-jin, the other board members, together with the marketing and finance department heads, and his team. 

"Blackpink TV will be known as Blackpink House. The concept my team prepared is simple. It is a 100-day vacation in a Pink Princess House. We plan to reach the fans through some meetings like a guerilla concert and a live housewarming party. Blackpink will travel to Jeju Island and Thailand, and for the final episode, the fans will have a sneak-peak on Blackpink's preparation for the next comeback." I stopped when the VP raises his concern. 

"I believe you're aware that Blackpink is not the only artist handled by our company. This concept will cost a lot of money." Park Sung-jin said, the VP and the Chief Operation Officer of YG Entertainment. I'm used to his antics. He always disagrees with the ideas I present to the boards. 

"I humbly ask all of you to listen to my presentation until the end before raising your concerns. Can I continue, _Sir_?" I asked the VP, who is a bit flustered.

I gave him a look before I continue with my presentation. 

"Samsung reached out to my team in a possible collaboration with Blackpink. After thorough deliberation and brainstorming, my team came up with the idea of a Blackpink house. Samsung, as we all know, is affiliated with the electronics industry, so they will provide appliances and digital media devices for this concept. Lastly, Blackpink house will become a comeback pop-up house to promote the next release. It will showcase a hands-on experience related to the next album, especially the music video of the title track. Blackpink house will be an investment for the company as it will become one of the spots, local and international K-Pop fans will go to when in Seoul."

The presentation for Blackpink House ended in a positive note from the boards. I presented the concept of the next album, and it was decided to release the album around June, as Blackpink House needs to end first. The meeting is over, and the CEO asked for Blackpink to come to his office to relay the news. This is the first time I'll see Jennie since we broke up two weeks ago. I was standing right across the window that overlooks a great view when the four girls arrived. They all bowed, and I avoided Jennie's eyes, and so was she. The CEO explained the Blackpink House and the plans for the next music release. 

I was about to leave to attend another meeting when the CEO dropped a bomb. "Scott Wertheimer of Chanel visited me last night straight from the airport. He asked me if Jennie is interested in representing Chanel Beauty. If we say yes, Jennie will shoot a pictorial for them."

"Burberry wants Jisoo and Jennie. It's going to be a conflict of interest as Burberry has a cosmetics line as well." I looked for my phone. I'm furious with how Scott blindsided me. I have no idea he offered Jennie an endorsement deal considering Natalie handles Channel Beauty.

The CEO raised his voice at me. "Then, go and make a deal with Burberry! Are you a businessman?" He glared at me before continuing. "Scott is your friend, right? Do you think we will have a problem with him? I don't want to hear any dating rumors with the girls."

"It's her sister who handles Channel Beauty. You have nothing to worry about Scott," I answered him while still trying to call Scott.

"Since we are talking about endorsements, any endorsements with the rest of the girls? Do you have any brand you like? I'll try to make a call if you have in mind." The CEO smiled at them. The CEO is hated by fans as they feel like he is mistreating the girls, but the CEO adores the four girls so much. The girls only smiled at him, refusing to answer his question.

I saved the girls by providing him updates with the endorsement deals each of the girls received. "Several fashion magazines want Jisoo to cover for them, same with the other three. Moonshot is asking for Lisa, while Kiss Me asks for Chaeng and Jisoo. Adidas and Puma are trying to get the four, but my team is still negotiating the best deal we can get." 

The assistant of the CEO came to remind him of his next meeting. "Elijah, coordinate with Chanel about their proposal. Jennie, talk to Elijah and decide if you want to go to Chanel or Burberry. For the three of you, a lot of brands want you. Choose the brand you think will suit you best." He advised before dismissing us.

** _Jennie_ **

Elijah calls my attention. "Let's talk before I see Teddy Hyung." 

My heart beats fast after Elijah sets his eyes at me. I tried to pull the three girls with me, but the three were summoned by the vocal trainer. He led me to his office, and I nervously followed him. I can't trust myself to be with him alone, but I can't avoid him forever. I sat when he gestured the chair in front of me. I looked at him when he opened his laptop, studying his face. His eyes seem tired, swollen because of a lack of sleep that is evident with the dark circles under his eyes. The thing is, he looks perfectly handsome with his black tie and suit, even with a tired-looking eye, pale complexion, and an evident weight loss.

"Do you want to accept Chanel's offer?" Elijah looks at me seriously.

"You will be featured in the February issue of Harper's Bazaar if you decided to take the offer. The one who handles the cosmetic line of Chanel is..."

I cut him off. "I heard, so let me ask you. Do you think it's a good idea to work with the one you cheated me with?" I laughed dryly as he was caught off-guard with my question. "Let me rephrase it and be professional. Which brand is better for me?"

Elijah taps the table with his fingers, one of his mannerisms when he is seriously thinking about something. "Burberry offered you and Jisoo to cover to a couple of magazines for them and attend multiple events in Korea and New York. Chanel, on the other hand, offered you to cover a magazine and an ad. In terms of the number of public appearances, Burberry is the best choice for you, but when it comes to a solo endorsement, Chanel has an edge. Decide which one you want, and I'll negotiate the terms you want, and I see fit."

I put my trust in everything to Elijah when it comes to my career. He is not like other businessmen who think nothing but money. He is the smartest person she knows, and I know he will do what is best with their careers. "What do you think?"

Elijah removes his tie before answering me. "If you choose Chanel, are you ready to have a solo endorsement with a brand as big as Chanel? Are you strong enough to face criticisms and favoritism claims? It has nothing to do with our issues, but with everything that is happening right now, I don't think you are ready for this. Let's take things slow, make a comeback with the girls first, then let's talk about solo endorsements with brands as huge as Chanel." 

I've been tagged as YG's favorite ever since I was a trainee. I used to cry a lot when I read malicious comments against me. The criticisms against me grew when we debuted. I am aware of all the things people tell about me. There are claims I receive special treatment, get the prettiest outfits, have the most exposure in our music videos, and the most absurd one is that I had a say who will debut with me as a Blackpink member. I tried to laugh it off, but when I'm alone, I can't help but cry until I fell asleep. "I'll go with Burberry."

Elijah asked me multiple times if I'm sure with my decision to go with Burberry, and even told me to think about it first. I told him to relay my decision to Chanel right away as I know Scott needs to find another one right away to represent their brand in Korea. "I'll call Scott, but stay for a moment and wait for me. Teddy Hyung canceled the meeting, so let's have an early dinner with the girls."

I watch Elijah speak with Scott. I miss him, and I'm trying hard not to embrace him in a hug. I was staring at his face when I realized that he is staring back at me. I look away in embarrassment. "Scott is asking for a meeting with you tonight."

The doorbell rang at exactly 7:30 pm. Chaeng and Lisa open the door for Elijah, while Jisoo is with me on the couch. We have a meeting with Scott at 8 pm.

Lisa smiled at me widely. "Unnie, I picked up your date from the door." 

I was surprised by how Lisa can tease us, considering that she knows we broke up. "Joon-ho Oppa is outside waiting for us. We need to go. I'll see you later."

"Enjoy your date! I deserve a 10-dollar tip from you." Lisa said excitedly, while we walk towards the door.

"You deserve a big slap on the face if you don't stop talking, Lisa." Jisoo tried to pull Lisa on the couch and calm the hyper maknae.

"What? They will be back together after this night. Want to make a bet?" I heard the maknae said.

I nervously go inside the car, and my heart beats faster when Elijah sits beside me. I watch him in the rearview mirror, massaging his temples with his long, slender fingers. "Are you okay?"

Elijah was surprised Jennie started a conversation with him, but he answered her anyway. "I'm fine. I'll just sleep it off later."

"I'm sorry. Instead of sleeping and taking a rest after a long day in the office, you need to come with me to another business meeting." He has been juggling his duties with Kia Motors and YG Entertainment for the past month.

"Anything for you." I heard him say.

We arrived at the hotel after 20 minutes. I saw Scott, who I met last year when he visited Elijah. He smiled at me and greeted me enthusiastically. Scott is Lisa's version of Elijah's best friends in Europe. He is energetic, loves to joke around, and a smile is always plastered on his handsome French face. He greeted Elijah with a light punch in the shoulder before leading us inside the VIP room of the restaurant. I saw someone sitting inside. She stands in her feet to greet us. She's the kind of a woman every man will look at because of her gorgeous face and sexy figure. She kisses Elijah in the cheek, and I saw her hesitates if she will greet me by giving a peck on the cheek.

Scott tries to save the atmosphere. "You haven't met my sister, right? This is Natalie, the one who handles Chanel Beauty."

The two of us settled in, shaking our hands before sitting. Elijah silently sits beside me while Scott tries to avoid the awkward silence by talking about random things. Scott started to talk about business when they finished the last course of the meal. "The first time I laid my eyes on you, I know you are perfect with our brand. You have a long way to go with your career in the entertainment industry, but let us join your journey in the fashion world. I pulled some strings, and I found out what Burberry offered you. I can match it, even offer you more. I'll be honest with you. Some people will raise their eyebrows on us by getting someone as young as you to represent our brand in Korea, but I know Elijah. I know how amazing he is when it comes to business. Besides, since we met, all I can hear from him is how he will do everything to make all of you global superstars. I'm a businessman, Jennie, and I'm a good one. I can't pass someone like you."

I look at Elijah, and he nods at me, urging me to speak up my mind. "I don't think I'm fit with a brand as huge as Chanel." I gave Natalie a quick look before I continue. "I don't think I'm ready to work with Chanel Beauty."

Natalie, who has been silent throughout the meeting, broke her silence. "I would love to have you represent Chanel Beauty. I love your face and everything about you. I don't know you personally, but I know how amazing a person you are by just listening to Elijah's stories about you. I want Chanel Beauty to achieve great things in Korea with you on our side, I honestly do. Give me a chance to work with you, Jennie."

I looked at Elijah again, who is silent since the beginning. I unconsciously bite my lip while looking at him, asking for help. 

"You know that Jennie is not a solo artist. She belongs to a four-member girl group. If we are going to sail the boat and make the first step in solo endorsement, we need a good deal, Nat. I can't throw her in the pond without a perfect deal. We will take a lot of risk in terms of public opinions if we accept this deal. I'm a businessman, Scott, and I'm a _very_ good one." Elijah said.

Scott smiles playfully after hearing Elijah emphasized how good a businessman he is by using Scott's words. Nathalie, laying the last card, answered Elijah. "We will launch Chanel's new fragrance in France, and I hope to see Jennie in Deauville as Channel Korea's Ambassador." 

I watch Elijah taps the table with his fingers. "We both know you can't pass on that, El. She deserves nothing but the best, and that's what we are offering right now." Scott added.

Elijah looks at me, asking for approval, and I nod at him. "Then, say hello to Jennie Kim, the Ambassadress of Chanel Korea."

Scott yells in joy, the man who talks seriously awhile ago looks like a child with a new toy right now. We ended the meeting, and Scott invites us over for a drink. Elijah declines, as it is late, and Jennie is not allowed to drink. Natalie kisses me goodbye in the cheek, and I heard her whispered something and gave me a sincere smile afterward. "I can't wait to get to know you more, Jennie."

"You were amazing, El. I thought I'm in an American TV series while watching you negotiate and talk business." I told him.

I watched him smiled genuinely, the thing I missed the most about him. "YG princess, who? Say hello to Chanel's Korea Ambassador, Haters."


	18. Chapter 18

** _Elijah_ **

"Goodnight, Ni," I told Jennie. We are right in front of Jennie's apartment unit. "Congratulations on your first solo endorsement."

She opened the door and smiled at me. "It won't be possible without you. Take a rest and have a good night's sleep."

I was on my way to my unit when I saw a familiar face walking towards me. I ran towards her and hugged her. "In-na noona!"

"I heard you've been living here since last year, but this is the first time I saw you here." Yoo In-na is a South Korean actress handled by YG Entertainment. I noticed that she's with two other girls, Suzy and IU. 

I bowed at them and greeted Suzy before turning my attention to IU. "Ji-Eun! Palette is a masterpiece." Ji-Eun, or more famously known as IU, is one of the most successful South Korean singer-songwriters in the country. She is one year older than me, but she insisted we talk informally. We became friends after Yoo In-na introduced us to each other. I glanced at Suzy and smiled at her again. "Suzy-ssi, may I ask how old you are?

Korean is strict when it comes to age. Asking for someone's age in the first meeting is considered rude in other countries, but not in Korea. Koreans do that to know how to address the other person properly. "I'm a '94 liner. How about you?"

I smiled at her. "I'm a '94 as well. It's nice meeting you."

"Ya! Don't smile at her like that, she's healing from a broken heart." IU joked, making Yoo In-na burst in laughter and Suzy blush in embarrassment.

I laugh and change the topic to save Suzy from further embarrassment with Ji-Eun's unfiltered tongue. "Ji-Eun, expect a call from me about a possible collab with Chaeng." I notice her confused look. "I mean, Rosé of Blackpink."

IU expressed her desire to make a collaboration with Chaeng last April, but they can't find a time they are both available. "Ah! Sure. I would love to have a collab with her. Just call me, El." 

I bowed and waved goodbye to them before I went inside my apartment. I looked for my phone and sent a message to the girls before taking a shower. 

_"Suzy lives here? I met her in the hallway." _

I saw Chaeng's reply after a few seconds. "_Suzy of Miss A???????"_

_"Yeah. She's with In-na noona and Ji-Eun." _I typed.

Lisa joins the chat. _"She's friends with IU sunbaenim. They worked together in a drama."_

_"IU SUNBAENIM???????????????????????? YOU SHOULD HAVE CALLED ME, OPPA!! I'll ask for an autograph. YAAAAAAAAAAA!" _

I laughed with how hysterical Chaeng is. I sent a laughing emoji. "I told her I'll call her for a possible collab with you, Chipmunk."

Lisa changes Jennie's nickname on the group chat to Chanel Korea's Ambassadress before teasing Chaeng. _"The album title would be IU and the Chipmunk. Make it happen, Oppa." _

Chaeng sent a video of her rolling her eyes._ "Shut up, LiMario." _

Jennie joins the chat. _"I can sense another fight that will end with eating cold noodles outside."_

Jisoo joins the chat by changing Jennie's nickname again into Chanel Korea's mandu Ambassador, earning a series of laughing emoji from us.

I took a shower after talking with the girls and went straight to bed after. I woke up after a few hours of sleep to take a pee and had a hard time to sleep again. I decided to go out and run a few laps before I prepare to go to work. 

I had a light schedule today. I met a South Korean actress this morning, who will be Kia's endorser and had a lunch meeting with Teddy and his team for Blackpink's comeback music. I check the time and call Blackpink's manager. I drive myself to the shoot location of Blackpink's new endorsement. I bowed to everyone in the area while making my way to the girls. I sat beside the crew members and monitored the photoshoot. I look at their faces while they are taking the group shot. These four girls are perfect for each other. They have different personalities but fit perfectly together. They also have different vibes in front of the camera. Jisoo, being visual of the group, can pull-off any concept. She is the stylist's favorite, not because the stylist values her the most, but because she makes the stylist's job easier as she looks perfect with any outfit given to her. Chaeng, being the tallest, has a vibe of a model. She is shy in person, but when the photographer starts to click his camera, Rosé of Blackpink comes out. Lisa, with a doll-like face and a figure like a model, is perfect in the fashion world. If she is not an idol, I believe that she can be successful in the fashion industry. I look at Jennie's face, and my heart can't help but flutters. Jennie is nothing but a sweetheart. She is sweet and innocent but can kill you with oozing sexiness. She is the most stylish of the four, and she knows her body best, so she loves to style herself, making the stylist's job easier.

The photoshoot ended, and I asked the girls if they want to eat out. I decided to join them in the van and ask one of the Blackpink's bodyguards to drive my car. I sat beside their manager, who is also their driver. I put some music on, and we kill time by jamming to the song. We are stuck in traffic, and the girls decided to do a V-Live. The camera is in Lisa's hand, and I watch them interact with fans. Lisa decided to do a bag raid for the fans, while I hold the camera to film them. The bag raid starts with Jennie, then Jisoo and Chaeng, and finally Lisa.

"What's in my bag? I don't have much. The first item is..." Lisa made her own background music by imitating a drum roll before announcing the first item from her bag. "...dry shampoo!" The girls start to tease her of not washing her hair. She laughs while denying the accusations. "I do! This is for my bangs."

Jisoo continues to tease Lisa. "Wash your hair often, Lisa." 

"Let's move on with the next item. I always carry around.." Lisa pulls out a small bottle from her bag. "Yadom."

We were all caught off-guard with the word that came out from her mouth, making us all burst into laughter. Yadom is a nasal inhaler in Thailand, but with Lisa's accent, it sounds like Yadong, which means porn in Korean. Everything was caught in the camera, and fans all over the world went wild.

"Inside Lisa's bag is..." Jennie, who can't still move on with what happened, teases Lisa again, while Chaeng is laughing hard since the beginning. "Yadom."

We arrived at the restaurant, and a lot of people were surprised to see one of the most prominent girl groups in Korea eat in a small restaurant. I hugged the owner who Jisoo, and I know since we were teenagers, while the girls interact with the fans who ask for pictures and autographs. We were all seated at our favorite spot when the owner went to our seats to take our order.

"Ahjumma!" The girls' eyes shine brightly upon seeing the old woman. 

"We missed you the last time we were here." Lisa, then hug the old lady. "I miss you!"

The old lady hugs Lisa back before hugging the three other girls she adores a lot. Jisoo and I used to eat a lot here when we were teenagers, so when the girls came, we always bring them here. It is a small family-owned restaurant that offers homecooked-style Korean food. 

"Let's take a photo, Ahjumma. We will post it on our SNS account!" Jisoo gestured Lisa to take out her camera. They took a few photos together, and they were happy with the outcome.

The old lady pats my shoulder. "It's your birthday tomorrow, congratulations, Eli-ya. You used to see me on your birthdays before and ask for miyeok guk, but the last time you visited was 4 years ago. Jisoo-ya, even after landing a role in a drama, visits me during her birthdays." 

Jisoo hugs the old woman. "El, you're no longer Ahjumma's favorite. I am now because I'm the best."

I rolled my eyes at Jisoo jokingly, hugging the old lady as well. Lisa took a photo of the three of them before the old lady entertains other customers. They enjoyed the food and thanked everyone who took good care of them in the restaurant and went back home afterward. We decided to watch a movie and welcome my 23rd birthday at midnight.

I press the doorbell using my elbow as both of my hands are full of tubs of ice cream, and Jisoo opened the door with a displeased look on her face. "You know the passcode, use it next time. I'm playing games! Tss."

I push the tub of ice cream on her. "Wait until the clock hits 12. You'll suffer from this handsome man who will be older than you later." I am a 94-liner, but I was born in December. Jisoo was born almost a month later after I was born, so I have a month to tease her about how she should treat me respectfully as I am older than her. Jisoo hates that whole month since she can't do anything about it, so once she turned the same age with me a month later, she gets back at me. She rolls her eyes and pushes the tub of ice cream back in my chest, and runs back to the kitchen. "Ya! Set-up the living room."

I followed her in the kitchen and saw Jennie and Chaeng making popcorn. The two scream in delight together after seeing the tubs of ice cream in my hands. "Where's Lisa?"

"Lisa-ya!" Jennie yell. 

"dom," I added, making the three burst in laughter again.

We decided to tease Lisa again, so we all went to her room while yelling at her. Chaeng and Jennie will start with 'Lisa-ya' and Jisoo, and I end it with 'dom' and repeat it over and over.

Lisa shows her teeth, imitating a bear. "Ya!"

We all shout back at her. "Dom!"

I laugh hard, and Lisa starts to punch me lightly. "Oppa!!!"

I put my arm around her Lisa and Chaeng's shoulders while we made our way to the living room to start watching movies. "Woah. Did you grow an inch?" 

"Chaeng's 168 cm and Lisa's.. 166?" Jennie asks Jisoo.

Jisoo tries to remember Lisa's height. They recently had their annual medical check-up. "167 cm, I think. Giants."

The two older girls laugh and tease the maknaes. I, who is 182 cm,, counter their attacks. "Shut up, Shorties."

The unnie line, who are both 163 cm, rolls their eyes as they have nothing to use to attack back as it is true that they are short. 

The four girls sat on the floor while watching movies. The maknae line pulled me right in between them. Their eyes are glued on the screen while munching the popcorn in their hands. Chaeng's eyes still fixed on the screen, asks for water. "Oppa, water, please." 

"Oppa, please hold the tub of ice cream, so I can dig in easily." Lisa requested.

After a series of requests from the girls, Elijah fell asleep. He is snoring lightly when she was awakened by the girls who are wearing party hats while holding balloons. 

I closed my eyes for a second and opened it again, confused with what is happening. I smile and stand on my feet when I realized that it's my birthday. I brushed my hair using my fingers when the girls start singing a birthday song. Lisa is holding the cake while Chaeng is filming. I made a wish before blowing the candles, and I faced the camera that Chaeng is holding. "Wazzup, wazzup. It's my birthday, and I'm officially older than Jisoo. Soo-ya, I expect you to call me Oppa. Okay? Okay?" We always film a lot when we are all together.

"I'll kill you on the 3rd of January, I promise!" Jisoo yelled, and Jennie covers her mouth. "We are on V-Live, Unnie."

Jisoo and I were both startled with what Jennie said. I blushed after remembering the things I did in front of the camera. Jisoo, on the other hand, still in shock. The three girls laugh at us. 

Jennie teases me, making me blush more. "Oppa, continue doing aegyo for the Blinks."

"Ya! Kim Jennie!" I covered my face in embarrassment. I don't usually do that when there are other people.

The three younger girls laugh, while Jisoo recovers. "You embarrassed yourself in front of the thousands of fans watching right now. _Oppa." _Jisoo said, emphasizing the 'Oppa' in the end.

The girls continue to do the V-Live while I sit away from them and the camera. I posted our photo on my Instagram account. I have a decent number of followers ever since before because of the travel photos I post online. I also stream while I play games and post aesthetic videos. But, the number of followers on my Instagram account grew remarkably after Blackpink debuted. They visit my account to stalk the girls and check for any pre-debut photo of the four. Some of Jimin and Nayeon's die-hard fans follow me on Instagram for the same reason the Blinks do.

The video I posted featuring Jimin, blows up a minute after being posted. Jimin and his group, BTS, is one of the most popular groups in the world. They achieved and broke a lot of records in South Korea, and all over the world.

"Tell El to answer my call." I heard Lisa say. She is reading V-Live comments, and it seems like Nayeon commented on the V-live. "Oppa, Nayeon unnie is trying to call you."

"Tell her to address me properly first. I'm older than her!" I laughed, and I heard Lisa laughing while reading another comment. "She typed Oppa on her next comment."

Some Blinks and Once fights a lot, but Blackpink and Twice members are good friends since Jisoo and Nayeon have known each other since they were kids. Nayeon and Jimin is our childhood friend.

I called Nayeon, and her pretty face pops up on the screen after a few rings. I saw other Twice members, and they all greet me. "Happy birthday, Oppa!" 

I sang one of the parts of Tzuyu and Sana in their latest song after seeing the two. 

"You're my heart shaker, shaker

Nochigi silheo

You're my heart shaker, shaker."

They all sing along until we finished the song, clapping afterward. We ended the call after a few minutes, and Nayeon greets me again before hanging up.

Blackpink ended their V-Live, and the girls prepare to go to bed after cleaning the mess and giving me birthday gifts. Lisa and Chaeng gave me a ukulele, while Jisoo joked that she will treat me something from the convenience store. I picked up the water container to return it in the refrigerator when I saw Jennie come out from her room, holding a small box with a ribbon. She hands it over to me, and I reach for her body. I pull her for a quick hug to thank her when I notice that she covers her face by settling it on my chest. I planted a kiss on the top of her head after hearing a soft sob from her. Jennie is my friend before she became my girlfriend, and if we were not meant to be together as lovers, I don't have any plan to lose her as a friend. I pull her on the sofa, her face still on my chest. "I miss you so much." I heard her say.

I hold her face to look her in the eyes. "Let's start over again. Friends?" 

She hugs me again, tighter this time. "Bestfriends." 

"What did you get for me? I hope it's a car key." I asked her while laughing.

Jennie pinch me lightly in the waist. "Yeah, but no car. Only car keys."


	19. Chapter 19

** _Elijah_ **

I was taking a shower when I heard someone opened the front door. The girls know my apartment's passcode, so they usually skip ringing the bell and go straight inside. I was brushing my teeth and expecting someone to call my attention. I yell after not hearing anything. "Soo-ya?"

I went out of the bathroom after hearing nothing from Jisoo. I noticed a big container with a huge ribbon on top of it. I opened the pet carrier, and an adorable puppy comes out from it. I took the card from the box, and I read the handwritten birthday card.

_"Idiot,_

_Happy birthday! Enjoy your day, and the next 17 days of being older than me. My revenge will be sweeter for all the days after my birthday and before your next birthday. Take good care of this little munchkin, the same way you take good care of me for the past 20 years of our friendship. I hope this cutie will help you have a good and long night of sleep and help you take away stress from work. Take a good rest, and never skip a meal. _

_Always,_

_Sooya (the best of all the best!)_

I've been complaining to Jisoo that I have a hard time sleeping since coming back from London. I was told that it could be from the stress at work and the constant traveling. I remembered the reason why I gave her a dog before. Jisoo told me, during our phone calls, when I was in college, that she's been experiencing persistent sleep paralysis. I decided to give her a dog after I asked for advice from other people about Jisoo's problem. Thankfully, she seldom experienced it again after Dalgom came. I tried to reach Jisoo to thank her, but she's not picking up my call. I decided to send a photo of my Bernese Mountain Dog to our group chat. _"Ya, say hello to Beom, the newest member of Blackpink Zoo."_

_"He looks so much nicer than Dalgom-ie." _Lisa, Dalgom's number 1 enemy, replied.

Chaeng sent a series of heart emoji. "Gwiyeopda! Beom-ie!"

_"Let's set a playdate with Kuma, Kai, and Dalgom!"_ Jennie said excitedly.

Jisoo, who is in a shoot, joined the chat. _"Yas, while Beom-ie is still as small as the other three. I was told that he'll be as big as Lisa and Chaeng."_

_"The three dogs are small because their moms are shorties." _I teased Jennie and Jisoo.

**_After_** a one week break given to the girls, they started working on their new album as early as January. They covered various fashion magazines, starred in several CFs, attended a few music festivals, and finished filming the 12-episode long Blackpink House within the first five months of 2018. Blackpink is preparing for their comeback in two weeks, and everyone is excited about it as it has been almost a year since Blackpink released a song. In terms of individual schedule, Jisoo models for Cartier, a French luxury good which designs, manufactures, and sells jewelry and watches. Lisa lands several huge endorsement deals from Korea and Thailand. She became a Moonshot endorser, had a collaboration with Nonagon to release a collection, and made a record of selling 120,000 copies of Harper Bazaar's Thailand after landing her first solo cover in the said magazine. Chaeng covers fashion magazines with Lisa and lands an endorsement deal with Kiss Me, a cosmetic line in Korea with Jisoo. The most notable work Chaeng did so far is a collaboration with Big Bang's leader G-Dragon before he left for military enlistment. Another good news for the Blinks, especially Chaeng's die-hard fans, is her most awaited collaboration with singer-songwriter IU that will be released sometime in October. Reports about Jennie as Chanel Beauty endorser and Chanel Korea's Ambassador was released in January and was followed by a solo cover shoot. YG Entertainment was flooded by a series of negative comments as fans raised mistreatment issues for the other three members. The malicious comments are already expected, as it is known that Jennie receives hate the most out of the four members. The three girls and I supported Jennie and reassured her that everything will be fine. YG Entertainment released Blackpink's group and individual schedule for the coming months to kill the favoritism and mistreatment issues involving Blackpink.

Jennie receives backlash once again, bringing up past issues of favoritism after someone leaked the plans and concept for Jennie's first solo single on the day of her flight to France. I ordered an investigation within the company regarding the leakage of information about Jennie's solo debut. To make the matter worst, Jennie is flying to France to attend Chanel Perfume's new fragrance launch on June 7. I was with the three girls in the training room when I received the news that Jennie was harassed at the airport on her way to France. Several antis posed as a fan and threw a bottle at her. I was furious and released a press statement about the incident after making sure Jennie is alright.

_"Hello, this Elijah Ellington of YG Entertainment. This is about the unfortunate event that happened at the airport earlier this day. _

_Jennie of Blackpink was harassed and mobbed at the airport on her way to France to attend Chanel Perfume's new fragrance launch. Jennie and the other members, together with their families, are receiving considerable mental and physical stress from this incident. This is a growing problem not only for our artists but also for other artists in the industry._

_We will issue a strong legal response to everyone who was involved in this incident. We will also take legal actions against any invasions of privacy and other online harassment of our artists. To protect our artists, we will not overlook such behavior in the future. _

_We, in YG, is working hard to protect our artist at all cost. This recent incident only proves that we are still lacking and I apologize to all the people who put their trust in us to protect the security not only of our artists but all the people in the airport. I, Elijah Ellington, will take full responsibility for these shortcomings, and I will work hard to provide better security and protection not only for Blackpink but all the artists under YG Entertainment. Thank you."_

I booked the earliest flight I can get to Paris to follow Jennie, and personally supervise her protection. I decided to go as I'm sure that Jennie is upset and down with the hate she received online and at the airport. After traveling for almost 13 hours, I arrived at the hotel where Jennie is staying. I rang the bell, and Jennie, with swollen eyes, opened the door. She was surprised but threw her body to me anyway. She began to cry, and I had no choice but to carry her back inside. "Am I a horrible person?"

I reassure her while her legs are clinging to my waist and her arms around my neck. "You are the nicest, warmest person I know." 

Jennie cries harder. "Is there something wrong about me?"

I sat on the bed while she continues to cling on me. "Nothing is wrong with you. You are the most amazing person I know."

Jennie stopped crying and gave me a look, then after a few seconds, she sobs again. "Then why do they hate me?"

I kiss her forehead before looking at her. "There are people who know nothing but to hate. You have us who loves and knows you the best. Don't let your life spins around those types of people. It's okay if they hate you 1 million times. I will love you 2 million times, anyway."

I hug Jennie, who is wailing like a kid in front of me. I wiped her tears by kissing her face and pinching her nose afterward. "Stop crying and try to sleep. You have an event to attend tomorrow, Mademoiselle Jennie Kim."

She looks at me, still sobbing. "Talk to me in French."

I kiss her cheek, my lips almost touch the side of her lips. "Tu es belle, ma chaton."

Jennie looks up at me. "What does that mean?"

I hugged her tight before answering. "It means 'go to sleep, my Mandu.'"

I stood up and tried to put her in bed, but she clung to me, making me fall on top of her. I laughed and asked her to let me go. "No, tell me what it means first," Jennie answered while pulling me closer to her body.

I kissed the side of her neck. "It means you are beautiful."

She let go of me, and I lay down beside her. "I want to hear you speak French again."

I kiss the back of her hand. "Do you prefer a French boyfriend? I'm not French."

Jennie pulls her hand from my kisses and throws her body on top of me. She lays her cheek on my chest, tilt her head slightly and looks up. "Kuma doesn't know how to speak French, so I prefer someone who speaks Korean and English and some French." 

I play with her hair while looking at her beautiful face. "Tu es la femme de mes rêves, Ma chérie."

She gave me a gummy smile that Blinks, and I love to see. "You are the man of my dreams, my love."

I raised an eyebrow after hearing her somehow translate what I said. She grinned and gave me a playful look. "I learned it while watching a French movie on the plane."

I pulled her up to give me more access to her body. "I want to kiss you."

Jennies cheek color turned into crimson red. I pull her into a kiss and swiftly change our position, me on top of her. I stroke her face while staring at her perfect features. I kiss her lips again, harder this time, making her back arch. "You make me so hot. I could come just from kissing you." 

I nibbled her lips, sucked her tongue, and teased the inside of her mouth. We were panting when I stopped to plant soft kisses on her chin and jaw, down to the side of her neck. I hear her moan as I start to suck the side of her neck, down to her shoulder and her collarbone. I caressed her tiny waist, and I felt her body tremble when my hands travel inside the thin fabric she is wearing. I remove my shirt, exposing my chest. I heard her moan when I reached her back, locating the clasp on her bra. I heard her chuckle, and I stared at her, amused.

Jennie pulls her clothes away. I moan lightly upon seeing her body. She looked at me seductively, and I moaned hard when she unclasps her bra. "The hook is in front." I heard her chuckle again. "It's not always on the back."

I teased her back. "Girls I used to date don't even wear bras."

Jennie pushes me hard, I almost fell out of the bed. I was surprised where all that strength came from considering her small frame. I stared at her, still surprised until I realized why she's upset. "I'm just kidding, baby."

"Get out of my bed!" She yelled at me while putting her shirt back. I laughed and embraced her in a hug. "Let go! I'll go out."

"How can you go out if I have this?" I pull out something from my back and wave her bra in the air.

My heart flutters in love after seeing her blush. She tried to take it from me, but the difference in our height makes it harder for her. "Elijah!" 

Jennie tried to jump, but I raise my hand higher. I embraced her and brought my lips to hers.

Elijah and Jennie are now in bed together, watching random videos while cuddling. "Hun, are you going to come with me tomorrow at the launch party?"

"I don't think so," I answered her, eyes still fixed on the screen. "I think I can go if Chanel Korea's Ambassadress will tag me along as her plus one."

Jennie took away the phone to get my undivided attention. "If Chanel Korea's Ambassadress will bring you over to the exclusive launch party, what can you offer back to her?" She pinched me in the waist when I grinned sheepishly at her. "You are so dirty, Elijah!"

"What? I just smiled at you. You're the one who thinks dirty." I laughed.

I kiss the top of her head. "I was wondering if Mademoiselle Jennie Kim wants to stroll around the Deauville market on Friday morning."

Jennie showers me with kisses. "Yes, yes, yes. Yes!"

I chuckled before pulling her on top of me. "When I was here studying, Brad and I usually spend the long holiday breaks with Scott's family. Even way before college, if I can't go back to Korea, I'll spend the holidays with either Scott's, or Jamie's."

"Brad didn't spend his school breaks with his family?" Jennie asked.

"Brad's mom died when he was 7 or 8. His father married another woman. He doesn't feel home when he's with his family, so he prefers to spend time with us." I explained while playing Jennie's hair. She nods and waits for me to continue to talk. "During school breaks, we either spend time in Deauville or at his uncle's place at Geneva. Deauville is the hometown of Scott's grandfather, so Scott is familiar with that place. I basically spent some of my teenage days there, and I want to relive it with you. That place is amazing, you will love it." 

"What did you usually do with the boys before?" I know that Jennie has a petite body, but I never imagined she's this small, not until tonight, when her slim body is on top of mine. The weird thing is, her body fits perfectly with mine.

"We did a lot of things together before. I learned how to ride a horse because of Scott, lived on a farm and make wine with Jamie, and sail around and try to catch a fish because of Brad. I fell in love with football because of the boys. We used to play football until the dark. We used to spend a lot of time in detention because of the naughty things we did in Eton." I laugh while remembering some of my memories at school.

"I'm happy you got the chance to do things you enjoy to do with the boys." Jennie kisses me in the jaw.

"I lived a life away from the public. When I was here, I'm just a simple Asian-American boy, not Elijah Ellington of Yunjin Group. I was happy here, but there's no place like home. And you are my home, Jennie Kim."

Jennie kisses Elijah on the lips gently. "I love you so much, Elijah." She kisses my chin and bites it playfully. "Do you remember our phone times before?"

"Two one-hour phone call a day. One at midnight after finishing your training, the second one after waking up in the morning. I used to see you drool a lot every time you fell asleep while on the phone." She slapped me on the chest lightly after hearing my teases.

"It's a 7-hour time difference, right?" She asked me after burying her face on my neck.

"Nope. It's 8. Korea is 8 hours ahead of Windsor." I corrected her.

I felt her warm breath brushed against my neck when she spoke. "I'm excited to stroll around with you."

"You will love Deauville, Ni. We can go to the market in the morning to stroll around and try local fruit and cheese. Then, to the seaside resort and eat seafood later that day.

"We have all day to spend?" I nod, making Jennie's gummy smile comes to life. She started to play with my hair, and I felt her hesitates for a moment before continuing. "Can we stroll around Paris before going back to Korea?"

"I don't think it's possible, baby." I stared at Jennie, who tried to hide her disappointment by smiling. "We will next time. I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

_ **Jennie** _

"You look perfect, mon amour," Elijah whispered after leaning on my side a bit after removing something from my hair. We, together with other guests, boarded the Orient Express to come together in Clairefontaine racecourse to launch the latest fragrance collection from Chanel. I was in awe of the luxury set in front of my eyes. We are riding a 5-star luxury train service that would take us to a front beach luxury villa where the launch and after-party will be held. "Are you alright?" He asked me after locking my hand with his.

"I'm just a bit nervous." My hand is sweating since boarding the train half an hour ago. Prominent personalities and celebrities are all around me, making me nervous but amazed at the same time. 

"Get used to it, Jennie. You'll be around these people a lot in different Chanel events in the future." Scott, who looks great in his outfit, leans a bit to give me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll try my best," I told him while laughing nervously. "You look great, by the way."

"Oh, thank you. You look charming with your cute outfit. Chanel suits you well." He winks at me before shifting his attention to Elijah. "El, take good care of your girlfriend. You won't like it if she falls in love with this handsome french guy, whose name is Scott Wertheimer."

"Keep dreaming, Scott," he answered him cooly. Elijah tilts his head and places it on my shoulder before giving Scott a playful look.

Scott throws a slice of bread in Elijah's direction. "Wait until I expose you two on Chanel's website, flirting nonstop as if taking a honeymoon trip."

We both laugh with his sulking. "Bye, Scott. Go take care of business while I spent precious time with my girlfriend." Elijah waved while grinning at Scott, who looks tempted to tackle his best friend. Scott looks around to check if people are looking at their direction before throwing another piece of bread to Elijah. 

"Is it okay for us to act like this around these people?" I asked him after Scott walks away to entertain other guests. I love that we can enjoy this trip like an average couple, but I'm worried if we are being so carefree.

"Most of the people in here are businessmen, some are celebrities who don't care about people around them. The photographers are from Chanel, so we don't have to worry." He explained to me patiently. "I can even kiss you right now if you want." He added before winking at me.

I can feel my cheeks blushing after his sudden teases. "Ya. Stop it."

"What?" He asked me while acting innocently. "Do you want to look around? We still have an hour before we arrive at Deauville."

We arrived at Deauville after almost two hours of traveling from Paris. We spent some time in the mesmerizing villa to shoot some photos for Chanel's portfolio and website. Elijah took several pictures of me and shot some content for his YouTube channel. We had lunch with other guests before starting the official launch of Chanel's new fragrance on the beachside. I enjoyed the launch so much that I never felt I was here for work. We were given two hours to rest and prepare for the after-party of the successful launch. I heard a knock, and a handsome Elijah came out from the door. He looks amazingly beautiful in a white Chinese-collared linen shirt partnered with simple black pants and a formal jacket.

"Where's Jennie Kim, Maeng noona?" He asked my makeup artist who can't help but smile with his silliness. "Mademoiselle, did you see a small Korean woman who looks like a cat. She looks like an adorable kitten in the morning, but will transform into a dangerous leopard cat when the sun sets." She asked me seriously, still joking around.

"Stop it, Oppa. How do I look? Am I not overdressed? Is my makeup too light? What do you think?" I asked him continuously, but he only smiled at me. 

"You look perfect as always." He answered me while opening a bar of chocolate. "Maeng noona always makes you look stunning. I'm beginning to believe that she wants you to find someone else. Are you Jaewon-ie's hater, Noona?"

"Stop with the aegyo, Oppa." Jae-won is Elijah's Korean name, and people who work for his family usually call him that as his family addressed him as Jae-won or simply Won.

"So, be a good boy and take good care of our dear Jennie." Lee Sang-won, who is our manager, said while removing the dirt from Elijah's shirt. 

"Manager Noona!!! I'll tell Yoon-ie about this." Elijah hugs the manager and asks her about little Jiyoon, our manager's five-year-old daughter.

Elijah has always had a good relationship, not only with his team but to everyone who works in the company. He is adored by the employees, especially the managers. Our relationship is an open secret within the staff that is closely working with Blackpink. I sometimes wonder why the CEO still has no idea of our relationship, but seeing how close he is with the staff, I believed that they are also protecting our relationship by keeping their mouth closed. They are our fairy godmothers and fathers, and I will always be thankful to them.

I check myself out on the mirror one last time before standing up. "Don't worry too much as everything will be as perfect as you look right now," Elijah whispered before helping me standing up from the chair. He sets his attention to the staff who is waiting for his instructions. "I'll take care of her, so don't worry. Enjoy this night, order food or stroll around the vicinity. Let's all have a great night."

Elijah leads me to the venue of the after-party. I am impressed with how Scott turned the luxurious and all-business atmosphere we had earlier into a chic, relaxed after-party vibe. I feel more comfortable and confident, as this is more of my style.

Scott, who is equally stunning, pulls me into a hug to welcome me. He looks at me before he opens his mouth to speak. "Wow! You never disappoint me." I blushed a bit after he compliments me, and I hear him laugh. "I hope you'll enjoy Scott's side of Chanel. I was born to throw great parties if you don't know. If Elijah didn't have the chance to meet me 13 years ago, he would be just some typical boring businessman."

"Then, how come Jamie is boring even after spending his whole life with you?" Elijah asked Scott. They burst into laughter after a few seconds.

"Do you mind introducing me to this lovely lady you have been keeping away from me since this morning, Elijah?" I heard an old man say while looking at me from head to toe. He surprised me when he leans on me and kisses me on cheeks after checking me out. I was uncomfortable, but I kept my composure and smiled at the old man. 

"You startled her, Karl." Elijah pulls me closer in his side and put his arm around my waist after hugging and shaking hands with the old man. "I was going to introduce you to her. I just had no chance this afternoon. Jennie, this is Karl Lagerfield. He is the creative director of Chanel."

I smiled at him and shook his hand. "I'm sorry if I startled you." Everyone near us laughs. 

"It's seldom for Elijah to bring someone over and never take his eyes off as if we're going to eat his date alive." The elegant French woman Elijah introduced to me this morning joined the conversation.

"Jennie, this is Virginie Viard. You met her this morning." Elijah reminded her.

We kissed each other in the cheeks after I greet her. "Call me, V. I can't wait to dress you up, dear."

We all turned our attention to Scott, who made a quick speech to start the party formally. I met prominent business people, celebrities around the globe, and people Elijah worked with when he joined the fashion world when he was in college. It was overwhelming, but I had a great time. We bid goodbye to the other guests, and Elijah had to negotiate with Scott just to let us go early.

"Are you alright, Hun?" Elijah, who is on my side throughout the evening, asked me. I 'm not sure if I would be able to survive the night without him. 

"Yes. I was nervous whenever Karl looks at me, but thanks to V for making me feel more comfortable.

Elijah holds my hand while we head towards the villa we will spend the night at. "He's nice. Karl's just like that whenever someone caught his attention. I think he likes you, and for sure you'll receive lots of clothes from Chanel from now on. Jiyong hyung is his favorite Korean celebrity. He sends a lot of clothes for him to wear in public."

"I had a great time, El. Thank you for coming here with me." I place my arms around his waist. "We will now be back in reality. What is the time of your flight back to Seoul?"

"I'll spend a night in Paris, but I'll join you on the way to Paris tomorrow evening." I looked at him, waiting to tell me more details.

"I need to meet someone important in Paris. I'll be back as soon as possible." He kisses me on the forehead before opening the door of her room. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hun. I'll go back to the party and spend an hour or so."

I pout at him, disappointed that he needs to go back. I want to spend all the remaining time left before we go back to Korea. "Don't go. Just stay here, baby." I embrace him in a hug and continue to convince him to stay. "I'll kiss you hundreds of times."

Elijah laughs and hugs me tighter. "I promised Scott I'll be back. He begged me to go back and help him with Karl and V. I'll be back in no time, baby." 

"Be back in 30 minutes. Spend the night here in my room. I'll wait for you." I sulk, still clinging to his touch.

I let Elijah hold my face and placed several soft kisses on my lips. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Try to get some sleep, so don't wait for me. I'll see you first thing in the morning. I promised you that we will stroll around the market before going back to Korea, right?"

I frowned and looked away from him, but he held my chin up and kissed me hard. Elijah sucks my lower lip and gropes my ass. He places his tongue inside my mouth, and I can't help but moan when his tongue starts to play with mine. Elijah stopped when his phone rang, making me stomp my feet. He chuckled at me and kisses me again, this time gently. "I need to go, Hun."

"No, girls! Never take a drink with any girls, especially to that Chinese actress who keeps on touching you." I rolled my eyes upon remembering the girl who keeps on flirting with him.

_ **The next morning** _

I'm still trying to extend my sleep when I felt a solid figure next to me. I opened my eyes, and I saw Elijah reading a book next to me. I hug him closer and bury my face on his neck. "Good morning, my Sunshine. You can still sleep." He told me without taking his eyes off the book. I look at his face. He looks so serious, reading a book with his glasses on. He looks hot whenever he has his glasses. Elijah usually wears contact lenses when he is outside, as he has terrible visions since he was a kid. He looks sexier, all thanks to his messy wavy hair, white fitted shirt, and of course, with his glasses on. "Stop staring at me, Jennie Kim."

I was surprised he caught me even without taking his eyes off to the book, but I denied it while laughing. "I'm not staring at you! You are so full of yourself, Elijah Ellington."

He took his eyes off to the book, fix his glasses, and gaze at me. My heart flutters a bit, and I can feel my cheeks burning. "You're not allowed to look at other girls like that. They are not allowed to see how sexy you look with messy hair and your reading glasses on!"

He kisses me on the lips as a response."Hun, I have some bad news. I need to meet someone for Kia, I don't think we can stroll around the area. I'll be back before we leave for Paris. I'm sorry." Elijah kisses the back of my palm while looking at me.

I was disappointed as I am looking forward to this, but I can't complain since it's about work. "It's okay, Hun. We can go next time".

"Thank you for being understanding, baby. Let me kiss you before I get ready to leave." I closed my eyes, waiting for him to kiss me. I opened my eyes after a few seconds, wondering why he didn't kiss me.

"What did you do on your past life to deserve this gorgeous face?" He showered me with kisses after a few seconds.

_ **Later that day** _

Elijah kisses me on the forehead, and I hug him closer without minding the driver who will bring us to the airport. I fell asleep in the car the second I placed my head on his shoulder to sleep.

"We're here, Hun." I heard him say, making me groan. I want to spend more time with him, but the time comes that I need to go back to Korea. To make the matter worst, Elijah needs to stay for a night, so we won't take the same flight. I tried to open my eyes, still dazed from sleep. I look around, and I don't see the familiar airport drop-off. I look at him confusingly. "I'm sorry we weren't able to stroll around Deauville as I need to attend some urgent business meeting. So, let's stay over for a night in Paris. We can stay here until before lunch."

"Are you serious?" I asked him, and I tried hard to stop myself from screaming when he nodded. I kissed Elijah on the lips without minding the driver seated in front. Paris is on top of my list that I would like to go to. We only have until tomorrow morning, but I won't complain as I'll spend the night on my dream vacation place, and it's with Elijah. "I love you so much. You are the best boyfriend in the whole world."

We decided to have a snack in a restaurant that overlooks the Eiffel Tower after checking in to our hotel. Elijah promised me that we will go to the Eiffel Tower and climb the stairs and reach the second floor. I was hesitant at first to ask him if we can do that as he is cautious that someone might take a photo of us. I may not have a big fanbase in Paris, but Elijah is considered a celebrity here. We took a picture together with the Eiffel Tower at the back, and he took a lot of photos of me. Elijah already allowed me and the three girls to open a personal Instagram account.

"Are you going to shoot?" I asked him when I noticed that he brings his camera he use to shoot videos.

"I'll shoot you to get views on my channel." He joked while fixing his camera. He avoids posting videos on his channel that include the four of us. He seldom posts a photo of us, even if all he does is to take pictures of the four of us. Lisa got addicted to photography and film cameras because of him. All they talk about when they are together are cameras and photography. "I'll ask my management first to negotiate with you about payment," I told him while browsing Instagram using his phone.

The waiter says something to Elijah, and I see him nod at him and ask for the bill. "Let's go, Hun. The driver is waiting for us outside to bring us to the port for the cruise." 

I told Elijah all the things I want to do and see, and he planned everything to accommodate my requests, given the limitations we have. I almost jump in excitement when he told me that we can ride a boat to cruise around for an hour or two, and then we will go to the Eiffel Tower at midnight. He only requested one thing from me, and that is to be cautious. I want us to enjoy this trip like an average couple, but I can't do anything about it. Outside of this fantastic city is where my real life is. I am an idol, and I can't be seen dating if I want to stay away from further hate and scandals. My life is not my life alone anymore since debuting. Every decision I make, I should think about if it will do good to the other members and me. I can't be selfish and just do everything I want to do. I owe the three girls a lot as they support me in everything I do. I never heard anything from them, even when I started dating Elijah after debuting. I used to wonder how come Jisoo unnie is so selfless. She is the backbone of our group, and I don't think we will reach this far without her. After I debut, that's the only time I understood where Elijah is coming from. I realized why he didn't fight for me before. I understood everything. I understood that for a group to succeed, you need to be selfless, loyal, reliable, and happy for each and everyone's success. 

"Hun, let's go. Are you here with me?" Elijah laughs and puts the baseball cap on my head. "Are you ready?"

"Can we live here in the future?" I asked Elijah who is busy teasing me while filming. After a short ride to the port, we boarded a boat together with the other 40 guests. We had a 4-course dinner inside, drink a glass of champagne and enjoyed the live music while cruising along the Seine River. We were almost at the end of the cruise when someone familiar went to our table to greet us. 

Elijah quickly stood up and bowed to Yoo Jae-suk. I bowed at him as well to show respect to the famous TV personality. I was nervous as someone from Korea caught us together, but Elijah's relaxed demeanor made me calm down a bit. He is with his wife and son, enjoying a vacation.

"What are you two doing here?" Jae-suk asked, looking around to check if we are filming.

"Jennie had a schedule in Deauville two days ago." Elijah smoothly struck a conversation with the much older man. That's one of the things I'm amazed at Elijah's personality. He can strike a conversation with anyone, anywhere and anytime. The two went on with their discussion, and I was left to make small talk with his pregnant wife and son. 

I thanked and bowed to the family, even took a photo with his son before they leave. I look at Elijah, trying to check his mood if it changed. "I'm sorry. I should not have asked to go here."

"No, it's fine. It's just Jae-suk Hyung. He is the nicest person in the industry, so you have nothing to worry about. He wants you to be on his new show, it seems like I can't say no to him after this." Elijah laughs, and he pulls me closer to him. "Are you ready to climb the Eiffel Tower, Hun?"


	21. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains mature content.

_ **Jennie** _

I just got home from Chanel's show in the Paris Fashion Week. I went straight to my hotel room after having a late lunch with my makeup artist and stylist. I'm tired but thankful for everything that is going on with my life. Within almost three years, I never expected that I would make it this far. Four years ago, I almost gave up this dream I am now living. I was hopeless, in doubt, tired and heartbroken. Hopeless and in doubt if I'll ever debut, and tired of doing the same thing every day without seeing any progress with my goal. 

Three years later, the girls and I made it, and we will be forever grateful to everyone around us who made it possible. Just last year, we did a 7-show, 3-city Arena tour in Japan. We also had our first musical collaboration as a group with an international artist, Dua Lipa, and finished 2018 with the last installment of our Blackpink Arena Tour in Japan. We then started our first world tour in Asia to North America, and finally to Europe. We also made our American debut at Universal Music Groups's 2019 Grammy Artist Showcase in Los Angeles. We appeared in several American TV shows and covered the March issue of Billboard magazine, making us the first K-Pop girl group to grace the magazine's cover. One of the most amazing things that happened in 2019 is when we performed at the 2019 Coachella Festival. We will forever remember the feeling we felt during and after performing in front of the Coachella crowd. We also had a comeback in the middle of our world tour and currently working on our first full album. Everything is going well in our careers and personal lives.

I was listening to IU and Chaeng's first collaboration song while walking towards my hotel room. I was welcomed by a black backpack and medium-sized back suitcase I am very familiar with. It is placed neatly on top of the coffee table in the small living room of my hotel room. I beamed in delight while making my way to the bedroom. I saw Elijah sleeping peacefully in the bed, a book on top of his chest, and a phone on his flat stomach. I quietly approach him and take the book and phone away. I stared at him for a couple of minutes and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I was about to turn my back only to be surprised when he pulled my arm, causing me to fall on top of him. 

"Ya! Are you pretending to be asleep all this time?" I asked him while enjoying a tight hug from him.

"I was sleeping peacefully here until my body felt someone take advantage of my weakness and kissed me on the lips." I heard him say while laughing. I can't see his face as mine is buried on his chest.

I hug him tighter before reacting to him. "It's because I missed you. Don't you miss me?"

"I won't be here if I didn't miss you. I want to see your face, look at me." He quickly pulled my body, and my face is now so close to him, causing my face to redden. I buried my face to the side of his neck in response. We've known each other and been together for so long, but he still makes me blush just by being close to him. "Ya! I pulled you closer so I can see my mon amour. Why are you hiding your face? Is it because you don't have makeup on?"

"I only have a light lipstick and some powder. Do I only look pretty to you when I have makeup?" I got up and sat on the bed, looking away from him. He always teased me about makeup, almost every time we see each other.

I heard a laugh from him, causing me to roll my eyes. I felt his chest on my back, his long arms around my waist. "You won't be my girlfriend if you're not pretty." I elbowed him in the waist, and I heard him laugh after screaming as if he was really in pain. "You are the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world, with or without makeup. You are the cutest, sexiest, and hottest too. Woah, I can confidently say I'm the luckiest person in the universe, well, next to you 'cos you have the sexiest man alive as your boyfriend."

I can't help but laugh so hard every time he claims he is handsome, or the sexiest person in the world. He is always like that whenever we are together, or when we are with the girls. But in reality, he is a shy boy who refuses to be on film with us, blushed whenever called handsome by Blinks, hates selca, and tries everything to stay away in front of the camera. I was still laughing when I felt him kiss the side of my neck. I moaned a bit when I felt his hands inside my blouse, one caressing my back while the other one on my waist. His lips travel from my neck to my jaw, sucking the skin softly. "You smell so good," he murmurs before closing the gap of our lips. 

I felt my face redden, causing me to bite my lip unconsciously. "You can't expect me not to kiss you if you keep on biting your lips," he whispered in my ear. He gently trails kisses along my jaws up to the side of my mouth. "Stop me now while I still can."

I'm nervous, but I want to do it with him. I closed my eyes and pulled him closer to me. "Do you have any idea how much I want you, Jennie Kim?" he whispers, causing me to shiver in anticipation. "Are you sure you want to do this, mon amour? We don't need to if you're not yet ready." He told me while caressing my cheeks.

"I want to do it. I'm ready, and I love you." I answered.

He leans down and kisses my lips gently, and sucks my lower lip. "I love you, Jennie." He starts to kiss me passionately. We are both panting when he stops. I touch my lips, swollen from his kiss. He reaches up and gently runs his fingers down my cheek to my chin. He leans down to kiss me once again. He starts to unbutton my blouse while planting soft kisses on my face. He let my blouse fall. I'm in the lacy fit bra. Thank goodness. He puts his arms around me, and his hand starts to travel down my spine to my waist and down to my ass. His hand flexes over my backside and squeezes it gently. He holds me against his hips, and I feel his member hardened. I moan into his mouth. I move my hand and grab his hair. 

He doesn't take away his gaze at me when he removes his shirt. I stared at his lean shoulders, down to his chest, and to his well-developed abdomen. "Loving what you see?"

I flushed. He has the most amazing body, and I want all of him.

I gaze at him when he drops to his knees. I shiver when he reaches for my skirt and pulls it down slowly without taking his eyes off me. My hands grasp his hair again, pulling it gently as I try not to moan too loud when he starts licking my thigh. He gazes up at me through his long lashes, and I gush at his beautiful hazel brown eyes. He gently pushes my body to the bed, and I look at him while he undoes the buttons of his jeans and slowly pulls it down. He joins me on the bed, and he unclasped my bra and pulled it away while kissing me hard, earning a soft moan from me. His eyes burned in desire as he looks at my bare chest, and my nipples harden under his gaze. 

Elijah leans and gently cups my breast. I close my eyes when he starts to play with my nipple. He rubs and circles it using his thumb and index finger. I arch my back and moan with my eyes still closed. His hand moves to my other breast, and his thumb rolls the end of my nipple. I moan, feeling the sensation down to my groan. I can feel my wetness. I bite my lips to stop me from moaning too loud, but I groan after his lips envelopes my other nipple. He sucks it hard, and I nearly convulse.

He continues to assault my nipple using his expert tongue. I can feel his tongue circles around it whenever he stops sucking. I am now moaning hard when his hands pull my panties. I am panting when he starts to shower my chest with kisses, and his hand is groping my ass. His other hand is caressing my leg. His tongue was on my navel when I heard him murmur. "Open your legs."

I submitted and followed him. I open my legs slowly and waits for him. "Wider, Hun." I nervously opened my legs, a bit wider this time. He puts his hands on my knees and quickly jerks my legs apart. He leans down over my sex and gently kisses the inside of my thigh. "Keep still, babe."

I can't keep still with the sensation I'm feeling. I grasp and pull his hair hard when his tongue plays on my clit. I groan when he starts to suck my clit while his thumb circles around my opening. I slowly glance down at him as I feel his tongue stops playing my clit. My arousal skyrocketed after our eyes met. He looks sexy down there between my legs. I see him smirk before he starts worshipping my sex again. "Damn, you're so wet." His tongue went dipper inside my core. I place my hand on my mouth and bite my palm to stop myself from screaming. His tongue rubs every inch of the inside of my womanhood. I pull his hair while moaning hard as I feel my orgasm exploded. He sucks the fluid flowing out from my core. "We're not done yet, Hun."

I watch him as he reaches for his wallet and draws a foil packet. He kneels in between my legs and pulls a condom on to his length. My eyes widen after seeing his length. "Don't worry, Hun. You expand, too."

He leans down and kisses me. "We can stop now if you want, mon amour." He whispered. 

"Please," I beg him.

Elijah pulls my knees up, and I tremble in anticipation. He positions the head of his erection at the entrance of my core. I let out a soft cry when I feel an unfamiliar sensation inside me as he starts to push his length. "You're so tight."

I find support by holding on to his forearms. He stays still on top of me, waiting for me to recover from the overwhelming feeling. "Continue," I whispered after breathing hard.

"I'm going to move now, mon amour," he breathes before pushing his erection in my core. He thrust slowly while moaning.

"More?" he whispers.

"Yes," I answered him. He pushes again. Gently.

"More?" he groans.

"Please." I want him.

He moves, and I moan. I feel his weight on me when he shifts onto his elbows. He thrust his length again, but this time faster. My hips move and meet his while he shoves his erection into my wet core. I moan hard as he pounds on me, speeding up. He looked at me, and I saw the burning desire in his eyes. He pulls me into a kiss while still pounding his length. Another orgasm is building up inside of me. My whole body shivers as I climax. 

I open my eyes, still panting. His face is buried in my neck, and I hear his ragged breathing. "Je t'aime, mon amour."

He lay beside me and hug me. "You are perfect," he whispered before kissing me. "Are you alright?"

I nod, and tears fall from my eyes. "I love you," I told him when I saw a worried look on his face.

"You are the best thing that happened in my life," he answered before wiping my tears.

I embrace his body and fall asleep.

I woke up and saw Elijah coming out of the bathroom, humming a song. I flushed when he caught me looking at him. 

"Ya! After taking advantage of my weakness, you are right there, blushing while staring at my hot as fuck, adonis-like body," he said while grinning. 

I know he is joking, but he is right. With only a towel around his waist, wet and messy hair, and his handsome face, he is hot as fuck. 

"Here we go again. You are so full of yourself, Ahjussi." I tried to get up, but I felt pain in my core and on my thighs. 

"You are sore, mon amour. I'll prepare a hot bath for you." Elijah leans on me and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

He was about to get up when I reached for him. I sat on his lap, put my arms around his neck, and kiss him. My kisses went down on his chin, sucking it lightly. I lick his jaw and bite it gently. I glanced at his face before kissing him hungrily, and he kissed me back passionately. I found his tongue and played it with mine. I leaned away from him and positioned myself on his hips, my legs on his sides. My eyes landed on his abs. My hands trailed on his broad shoulders, down to his chest, and finally, along with his abs. A growl escapes his lips when I lean forward and shower his chest with wet kisses. I started licking his abs, down to his sexy v-line. I lean away again to glance at his eyes full of burning desire. I begin to grind my hips on him, and I feel his bulge getting bigger. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered under his breath. He reaches for the oversized shirt I am wearing and yanks it up. He pulls my body closer to him, and his mouth takes in a nipple, sucking it hard. His hand caresses at my other nipple. I let out a long moan when I felt his hand inside my panties, stroking my wetness. "You're so wet."

Elijah continues to suck my nipple while caressing my core. I grasp at his hair when he slowly inserts a finger in my pussy, and I moan harder when another finger joins the escapade inside my center. I growl after he stopped when his phone rang. "Don't answer it."

"It's work, mon amour." I give up and roll my eyes at him.


	22. Chapter 21

_ **Elijah** _

_Two years since coming back, he creased his mind and body with his compact daily schedules. When you say his name, all you can think of is money, fame, and power. Today, we will get to know more about this young man. The Nation's Favorite Boy, London's It Boy, and the man behind Blackpink, Elijah Ellington._

_ The photography for the cover of Elle Korea’s November issue was completed with Elijah Ellington's flagship charisma and mood. Elijah displays an overwhelming aura with his eyes and reveals a new appeal, wearing coats without inner-wear. _

_ In an interview that followed the photoshoot, Elijah openly talked about his personal life and his success in the business industry. He also spoke about his role in Blackpink's success. _

_ To a question about the difference between Elijah at work and Elijah at home, he answered, "Elijah at work is full of self-confidence, and he is a fancier and stronger person. But at home, he is an introvert guy who has many thoughts in his mind and who wants to rely on family and friends.” _ _ _

_ "Recently, I went to France for a couple of days. I must admit that I have been riding the plane as much as I have been waving my hands. I treat this trip, even though a bit work-related, a personal one. The starting point of the trip was in Deauville, where I spent time with people I met while studying abroad and ending it with a visit to Paris. I didn't do anything in particular because there was no intention of work." _

_ He just wanted to have some private time. He went to his favorite restaurant in Paris and even visited the Eiffel Tower and cruise around Seine River. Away from his life in Korea, he was in his natural appearance, without a care, a total stranger and traveler. _

_ About the time he was to return to his home country, photos of him taken at Paris become a hot topic on the internet, "Elijah Ellington's appearance in Paris" became an issue. Wearing a light jacket, a simple white shirt, and a baseball cap, he had an ordinary appearance. Dating rumors began to rose once again, as he was rumored to be with an unknown mysterious girl on the said trip. _

_ "Yes, I was with someone. She's a good friend of mine. I've known her since I was in my teenage years." Elijah confirmed when he was pressed to reveal if it is true that he spent his Paris trip with someone. _

_ "I don't usually wear hats, glasses, sunglasses, and more to hide my identity when I was still studying. When I am traveling abroad, I hope you'll pretend that you have not noticed me, I don't want to hide and lose my freedom of traveling by wearing glasses and sunglasses. It is like playing hide and seek. I want to wear sunglasses and hats because I want to, not because I need to." He said when asked about his style when traveling. _

_ In Paris, Elijah is no more than an ordinary traveler. He knows how to put down himself and mix in with the crowd. The freedom he felt on this trip released energy when he entered again into his life in Korea. _

_ Away from the spotlight, Elijah's life is loose and leisurely. Under any circumstance, whether serious or not, he will not give a special meaning to it. He just needs to know his place in the situation, protect the area, and observe. _

_ "People are getting curious about what my next plans will be. People ask things like am I going to focus on business, return to the fashion industry, or join the entertainment business, but honestly, I don't know. When I am resting, I don't usually think about work. I'll happily enjoy the leisure time I don't usually have." _

_ Recently, Blackpink is getting bigger in the entertainment industry. Its influence is infinitely expanding not only domestically but all over Asia and America. The sense of responsibility of Elijah becomes even more critical after this, and he has clearly understood that he needs to work harder. _

_ "Managing a K-Pop girl group is a battle that needs time and patience. I have been working with Blackpink for three years already, and I've known them since their first days as idol trainees. On the other hand, I've known Jisoo since I was three. They are not just some projects I need to fulfill. They are my family. I'm so proud of everything they are right now, and I can't wait to see the women that they will become in the future." _

_ He also received a lot of love from the Blackpink fans for his continued hard work for the group. People say that without him, the girls won't reach this far. _

_ "I'm not comfortable when people say that Blackpink is the fruit of my labor. They've been working hard since they were 14-15 as YG trainees, and I think it's unfair to give me most of the credit for their success. They are who they are right now simply because of their continued love in music. They are here in this position because they believed in themselves and trusted the people around them. It's not solely because of me, but the whole team." _

Chaeng finished reading my interview in Elle Korea's November issue, while the three other girls silently listened to her. I was playing with Beom and Dalgom to kill some time. 

"Oppa, sign my copy. I'll sell it to buy a new camera. It will cost a fortune after wearing that sexy outfit in the cover." Lisa started to tease me.

"I'll sell all your funny photos on my phone. It will cost a fortune, for sure." I answered her back while laughing. 

"I have a bunch on my phone as well, Oppa." Jennie started to tease Lisa, too.

"It will be the end of you if we expose all your photos," Jisoo added, making Lisa scream.

"The four of us can live comfortably for the next fifty years if we sell Lisa's funny photos. Let's have a meeting when Lisa is not here." I continued to tease Lisa, who is now jumping like a kid. "By the way, your manager will pick you up tomorrow at 7 am. Go to sleep now. You will have a long day tomorrow."

The three girls start to get ready to go back to their unit. I looked at Jennie, who is still sitting comfortably on my sofa with Beom. 

"Don't forget to lock and turn off the lights later, Jendeuk." Jisoo reminded her. "We'll be going now. Go back home early. We will be up early."

The three girls left to get ready to sleep. "Hey, unknown mysterious girl. Jisoo will have a hard time waking you up tomorrow if you don't go to sleep now." I told Jennie after joining her on the sofa.

Jennie frowned at me and threw her arms on me. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"No. You need to get up early." I said while playing with her fingers.

"You act as if your place is three neighborhoods away from ours. It's just next door. Tss." She rolls her eyes at me while pouting her lips.

I pull her body and kiss her. I suck the bottom part of her lips, then gently nibbles it. I placed soft kisses on her jaw until my lips reach the back of her earlobe. "I've been dying to do that since I saw you coming out from the door," I whispered.

"Then, let's kiss each other all night. Let me stay here." Jennie, who is now on my lap, said.

"You need to sleep and rest. You will be dead-tired tomorrow, for sure. Two days from now, it's your first-ever concert in Seoul. How do you feel?" I asked her. This weekend, they will perform in Seoul for a two-day concert. 

"I'm excited, but super nervous! Do you think my decision to perform my solo single in the concert before officially releasing it is a good idea?" She asked me. 

I see worries on her eyes. She decided to perform her debut solo track on the group's two-day concert in Seoul. This decision is hard for the management as the song will be officially released the day after the show, but Jennie wants to perform her solo debut track in front of the Blinks.

"You decided to perform it at the concert as gratitude to the Blinks. Loving and appreciating your fans will always be the best thing you can give to your fans. So, performing it in front of them is one of the best things you did in your career." I rubbed her back when she leaned her body on me.

"Are you joining us at the concert rehearsal tomorrow?" She asked me.

"I'll be there after my final exam. Take care of your ankles, alright?" I started my MBA at Seoul National University last year. It is a 16-month intensive program, and I already finished the first half of the program.

"You are the most amazing person I know. You go to work at KIA and YG and go to school at the same time. How can you do it?" She asked me while looking at me.

"You are more amazing. You are patient, hardworking, and passionate at everything you do. That's why I need to be amazing, as well." She pouts at me, so I can't help but kiss her. "Miss unknown mysterious girl, you need to go home. Jisoo will kill me if she'll have another hard time waking you up."

"I'll work harder, so if someone saw me having a romantic date with you, I won't be that unknown mysterious girl." She stands on her feet and pulls me. "Bring me next door."

"It's just that you are too small, so no one had the chance to take a good look at you." I laughed.

_ **Last day of the Seoul concert** _

I was watching the girls perform the encore song on the last day of their Seoul concert. I went out to take a good look at them while they slowly cross out one of their dreams in their career bucket list. I was moved when I saw Jennie stopping midway of the song, crying as she was enveloped by her emotions. Jisoo sang Jennie's part while her best friend is overwhelmed by emotions. The atmosphere became emotional, as Blinks started to cry as well. It was one of the best nights I experienced in my life. 

Following the first Seoul concert over the weekend, Jennie released her solo debut track. The digital version of "SOLO" debuted at number one of the South Korean digital, download, and streaming chart, while the physical edition debuted at number two of the album charts and sold more than 48,000 times in South Korea. Jennie performed "SOLO" four times at SBS' Inkigayo four times and won three times. In the same month, Jennie performed her debut song at the SBS Gayo Daejeon, alongside "Ddu-Du Ddu-Du", and the iconic performance of Blackpink at the said event was born.

"I feel fat," Jennie said while checking herself out in the mirror. I am at their unit, sitting on the sofa while holding a milk-flavored ice cream. "You should stop me from eating!" She said before digging a spoonful of ice cream. 

"Ya! Beom-ie almost broke my body. He is so strong and fast!" Lisa, who just came in from taking Beom for a walk, sat beside me and turned on the television. I pet the dog that was given by Jisoo on my birthday last year. He is so much bigger and stronger now but always acts like a small puppy when inside the house. The five of us shifted our focus on the anchor when my name was mentioned.

_ "Yang Yunjin of Yunjin Group of Companies showed his support to the Armed Forces of the Republic of Korea once again after donating military equipment including a fighter jet for the Air Force. The highly-influential and powerful family is known to be a supporter of the military, but with the businessman's only grandson's highly-anticipated enlistment, is it another case of an influential family using power and money to influence the Military Manpower Administration? _

_ Elijah Ellington, the future of Yunjin Group, received a considerable amount of favor from the MMA in the past. From submitting his request for delaying his military service late when he was abroad up into delaying his military enlistment by taking an MBA at Seoul National University in 2016 and now, after graduating from his MBA degree, there are reports that he will yet again delay his military enlistment. The public has divided stand in this issue, but after the generous donation of the influential family and reports surrounding the enlistment of the youngest member of the clan, people now begin to wonder."  _ The main anchor, who is known to be a critic of Yang Yunjin, finished reading the news report.

_ "I don't personally know Yang Yunjin, but I know his son Yang Hyun-suk as we enlisted in the military together. I admit that he was treated a bit differently in the military, but never to the point that it is too much. It is more about his security and the people around him. He enlisted the military during the time that their business is expanding in foreign countries, and there were threats of kidnapping." _ The other anchor responded. _"Regarding Elijah Ellington's enlistment, everyone can file a request to delay the enlistment. Whether he is the youngest member of the most powerful family in South Korea today or he is an average Korean male, he has the right to file a request given that he completes all the necessary documents needed."_

_ "The issue right now is if it is just a coincidence the family donated to the military amidst the rumor of another request to delay the enlistment of the youngest member of their family." _ The critic said.

_ "I'm not here to judge, but there is a possibility that it is. If that is truly the case, I think they are trying to delay until the new law in shortening the mandatory service passed."  _

The claims are true. My grandfather is trying to get on the military side so I can be comfortable once I get in the military. The rumors about requesting another delay of the enlistment date are correct, as well. He wants me to start serving in the military once the bill of shortening the mandatory military service for Korean males is already approved. I will be a hypocrite if I say that I don't like what my grandfather is doing. Every healthy Korean male is subjected to the mandatory military service once we turn 19. I was born in America with an American father and a Korean mother. I have dual citizenship made possible by the revised South Korean nationality law passed in 2010, wherein the government legalized dual citizenship. I can retain both of my citizenship as long as I won't exercise my foreign nationality in South Korea. Even with dual citizenship, I still need to perform my duty in the National Defense by going to the military for the mandatory service. I delayed my military enlistment twice already, and my grandfather wants to delay it again to wait for the bill to turn into law first. 

"What do they babbling about? Everyone, if given a chance, tries to delay military enlistment. It sounds normal if it is with Korean actors and idols, but not with Elijah? They act as if Elijah is dodging the enlistment." Jennie, who can't hide her disgust, blurted out.

Jisoo pet Beom first before giving her thoughts. "It's because of El's family. It's politics. What's unfair is they turn Elijah's enlistment a national issue. They act as if he is already 28." Jisoo laughs, still petting my dog.

Koreans can delay their enlistment, but needs to enlist before turning 29 years old. I tap my lap to call Beom, and he immediately runs to me. "Beom, today, we will learn how to bite Jisoo." Jisoo throws a pillow at me. I cuddle Beom, who is so huge now. Kuma and Dalgom start to bark loudly at Beom. We are now surrounded by five pets, three dogs and two cats. Leo and Luca are Lisa's cats, and another kitten is on the way. Within the five pets, Beom is the biggest, but he is the most gentle. He doesn't bark when inside the house, sleeps all the time, and plays carefully with Kuma and Dalgom, as well as the two cats. 

"Lisa, make sure there is enough food for the cats! Last time I took care of them, I need to cook chicken in the middle of the night." The girls will return to Thailand for the Blackpink encore concert. They will do three shows in Bangkok to finish off their world tour. Blackpink's popularity increases massively, especially after the Square Up era. They performed in Coachella, attended American TV and radio shows, sold-out their North America and Europe concert. They broke records after records, got nominated in several international music award shows, sold thousands of albums, and receive multimillion views on YouTube. I look at Dalgom and talk to the dog. "Dalgom-ie, your mom will leave you again. She doesn't love you." Jisoo takes Dalgom from me before throwing another pillow at my face.

Blackpink's manager calls Jisoo to tell her to prepare everything as they are on the way to pick them up. They will be leaving this afternoon for Bangkok and will be back a few days after. "Did you checked everything? Are you sure you didn't forget anything?" I asked Jennie when the three other girls went to their room to check everything. "What's with the face? It's just five days, Hun." I teased her by pinching his cheeks. 

"I'll miss you." Jennie hugs me and Beom, who is on my lap with Kuma. I pulled Kuma closer to my chest, tries to imitate a small voice. "I will miss you, too, Mom. Beom, and I will miss you. I'll be a good son to Elijah."

Jennie laughs while hugging me tighter. "You're going to let your son call you by your name only?"

"I'm a cool dad," I answered her, and I heard the doorbell rang. "They are here, Ni. Take care of your ankles."

"I'm still upset I won't be able to attend your graduation ceremony," Jennie said.

"Everyone will go crazy if you go. It's better that way." I kissed her goodbye when their manager arrived to pick them up. "Call me when you landed in Bangkok. I love you, mon amour."


	23. Chapter 23

"Hey, Lovebirds. I'll be joining you in this worn-out plane Elijah owns. If only Elijah allows Jisoo to represent S&N in France, maybe, just maybe, he can buy a new aircraft for his dear Grandpa." Scott jokes before hugging Jennie. She is used with Scott giving her hugs or putting his arm on her shoulder.

Elijah makes a face and teases Scott. "Jisoo will represent your brand, but only in your dreams. You can't afford her. Sorry."

Jamie continues to read the newspaper without greeting Scott. He is seated near Jennie.

"Money is never an issue with Scott Wertheimer, my dear friend Elijah." Scott has always been confident, outspoken, and frank. His mouth has no filter, but he can get through with anything because of his charm and humor.

"Stop bugging me with Jisoo. Do you like her?" Elijah asks Scott. Jisoo has a contract with Dior Cosmetics, so they can't accommodate Scott's offer.

"Why don't we ask Jamie if I like Jisoo." Scott lifts his eyebrows at Jamie, who is sipping his coffee. Jamie chokes, and his coffee spills all over his shirt. The flight attendant rushes over to Jamie and handed him paper towels.

"You like Jisoo unnie?" Jennie asks Jamie in disbelief.

"No, no. She's r-really pretty, but no." Jamie answered Jennie while stuttering.

"Stop stuttering, Monsieur." Scott continues to tease Jamie.

"Stop talking nonsense, Scott! Go back to your seat, salaud." Jamie, who is as red as a tomato right now, raises his voice. Scott runs back to his seat when Jamie is about to stand up.

Elijah chuckles. "You won't have a chance, Jamie. You'll lose your mind after getting to know her extraordinary mind. Another thing is she doesn't like boring people. Sorry."

Scott laughs loudly, and Jamie stares at Elijah.

"Stop it, El. I think they look good together. Imagine how beautiful their kids would look like." Jennie muttered with dreamy eyes.

"What? Kids my ass. They are not even dating, Jennie Kim." Elijah laughs and pinches Jennie's cheeks.

"I'm just saying that they will have handsome and beautiful children. Jamie is the most handsome guy I know." Jennie laughs when Elijah pouts his lips. "He's the most handsome next to my mon amour, of course."

Elijah grins. "Don't forget the sexiest and hottest."

Jennie rolls her eyes. "Stop spending too much time with Scott. You're oozing with too much self-confidence whenever you spend time with him."

Elijah presses the button to set up the divider and teases Jennie with soft kisses on the side of her lips. "I heard differently when I was kissing you like this few days ago."

Jennie pushes Elijah and tries to cover her face. "Stop it!"

"What?" Elijah chuckles. "Oh, I didn't hear anything last time. All I heard is moaning."

"I'll kill you, Elijah Ellington." Jennie punches Elijah before burying her face to his chest. Elijah laughs harder, and Jennie presses the button to remove the partition between her seat and the aisle. They saw Scott flirting with one of the cabin crew.

"Don't fall for that French guy. You have a bright future ahead." Elijah told the stunning crew when she passes them their seat. She smiles at him brightly.

Jennie laughs when Scott raises his middle finger at Elijah. "Ya! That will be the last time you will smile like that to beautiful women like her."

Elijah frowns at her.

"What?" Jennie irritatedly asks him.

Elijah grins. "I just followed what you told me. Don't smile at beautiful women, so I frowned at you."

Jennie rolls her eyes and pulls the blanket before turning her look away from him.

Elijah takes her passport. "Oh, now I know why you're so cranky. Your full name is Jennie Cranky Kim. Nice middle name, mon amour."

"Ya! Give me my passport." Jennie hisses at him.

"Oh, my bad. I missed something. It's Jennie So Cranky Kim. I missed So." Elijah continues to tease her.

Jennie tries not to laugh by rolling her eyes.

"Go to sleep, mon amour. I'll wake you up once we landed in Seoul." Elijah kisses her on the forehead.

The plane they were in landed half an hour ago. Jennie is the first to come out as a lot of people are waiting for her outside. Elijah always tries to avoid photographers, so he never comes near Jennie or the other members when in public. Elijah, with Scott and Jamie, walk towards the van waiting for them. There are a couple of photographers who follow them. Scott smiles and waves at them.

"I'm coming for your title, El. I'll be the upgraded version of the Nation's Favorite Boy." Scott mumbled after settling inside the car. He opens the car window, and smiles at the people gathered around them.

"Close the fucking window, Scott! Jennie is here, you fucker." Elijah yells at him, and Scott quickly closes the window.

"Jinjeonghae, Ahjussi!" Scott answers him.

Jennie laughs with how Scott sounded when he tries to speak Korean words.

"Are we going to see Jisoo?" Scott eyes Jamie before grinning.

"Jennie might misunderstand you. Stop fooling around, Scott." Jamie looks at Scott seriously.

Elijah elbows Scott lightly. "Yes, Father Jamie." They muttered together.

The group arrives in the building where Blackpink and Elijah's apartments are located. Scott and Jamie will stay at Elijah's apartment for a week. Jamie is in Seoul for a few business meetings. Scott is always in Seoul for the past few months because of Chanel Korea.

"Let's just eat in our apartment. I asked the girls to order food." Jennie leads them into their apartment.

"Oh, it's just next to Elijah's." Scott teases Jennie by wiggling his eyebrows.

Jennie blushes, making Scott tease her more. Jisoo opens the door, and they all look at Jamie, who blushes after noticing that they are all looking at him.

"You are all weird," Jisoo mumbles before pulling Jennie and whispers something. They are both giggling while walking towards the dining room.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep." Jamie, who is still blushing, threatens Scott and Elijah.

Scott pats Elijah on the back. "You will be missed, mate."

"I'll kill both of you! I'll kill you first, Scott." Jamie answers.

"Fine! Just make sure to shower my corpse with Chanel fragrance." Scott responds before waving at Chaeng and Lisa. "Bonjour, belles femmes."

"Hey! I heard that before. You lay a finger on these girls, and I'll drown you in Chanel Perfume." Elijah threatens Scott, making everyone laugh.

"You treat them like 12-year old kids. Their dating ban is over." Scott said while checking his phone.

"How did you know that? Tss." Elijah sits and checks the food.

"I just know." Scott winks at the maknaes.

Lisa elbows Chaeng lightly and grins at her. Elijah catches it and jokingly scolded them. "Ya! What's that? You can date anyone, but not Scott. He's an asshole."

"Little Elijah is just threatened I'll take away his throne in South Korea as Nation's Favorite Boy. Keep hating, mate." Scott starts to dig into the food.

The group starts to eat and talk about random things. Elijah and Jennie are having their own world, while Scott teaches Lisa and Chaeng some French words. Jisoo and Jamie are awkwardly surrounded by silence. Everyone is dispersed, and Jisoo is left with Jamie.

"Would you like to have some wine?" Jisoo asks to escape the awkwardness.

"I would love to." Jamie answers. "Do you like drinking wine?"

"Yes. Elijah brought wine when he came back after graduating from Oxford, and I fell in love with wine since then." Jisoo answers while looking for a corkscrew. "I can't find the corkscrew."

"Let me try." Jamie takes the wine bottle and opens the bottle using a key.

"Daebak! Jjang!" Jisoo expresses.

Jamie looks confused. He knows the basics of speaking Korean as he learned it at school and learned a lot from Elijah.

"Oh, it means awesome. Sorry." Jisoo shyly told him.

"It's fine," Jamie muttered and returned to his usually serious demeanor.

Jisoo feels the awkwardness again and looks around. Elijah just smiles at her, not getting her silent cry for help.

"I love wine, too. I grew up on a farm, and I learned how to make wine when I was six." Jamie told her without smiling.

"How old are you?" Jisoo asks.

"I'm 25." He responds.

"How about learning how to smile at the age of 25?" Jisoo smiles at him. Jamie blushes and looks down.

"Bonjour, Jisoo. As much as I want my dear friend to experience some romance, we need to go. His wife and kids are waiting for his call." Scott interrupts them.

"Scott! What the hell are you talking about?" Jamie yells before hitting Scott's head.

Elijah joins the conversation. "You haven't called your wife, Jamie?"

Jamie stares at Elijah, and he's about to hit him when Elijah runs to Jennie's back. "Is it a secret? I didn't know."

"Stop this nonsense!" Jamie gives Scott and Elijah a death stare.

"Okay! Okay! Jisoo, pretend that you didn't hear what we said." Scott runs for his life when Jamie chases him.

Elijah laughs out loud. "I need to go, girls. I'll follow the two outside. Scott will end up dead if I don't follow them."

Jisoo is confused with what is happening and just nods at Elijah.

"Hey! You two. Dating is not allowed yet. You're still a baby. Huh!" Elijah eyes the blushing maknaes before leaving.

"Ya! Kim Jennie! You have something to tell us!" Jisoo pulls Jennie on the couch.

"What?" Jennie giggles. "I have nothing to say!"

"Oh my God! They did it!" Lisa exclaims.

"Unnieeee?" Chaeng asks. The three girls are now hovering over Jennie.

"O.M.G," Jisoo muttered.

"How did it feel, Unnie?" Lisa asks with wide eyes.

"Lalisa Manoban!" Jennie was caught off-guard.

"Is it painful?" Chaeng asks innocently.

"Park Chae-young! Oh my God." Jennie is shocked by their questions.

Jisoo is silently waiting but ends laughing hard. "You did it!"

"I didn't say anything!" Jennie denies Jisoo's accusation.

"But, you did not deny anything." Lisa answers.

"Exactly!" Chaeng agrees.

Jennie opens her mouth and closes it again.

"OH MY GOD!" The three girls squeal.

Jennie covers her face with a pillow, while the three girls jump and scream hand in hand.

"Don't you dare tease me when he is around!" Jennie warns the three, but she only receives a teasing look from them. "Yaaaaa! Stop it!"

"Let's change the topic! Why are you so awkward with Jamie?" Jennie starts to tease Jisoo to get away from their teases.

"Everyone does!" Jisoo defends herself.

"We are not, Unnie!" The three answers together.

"Are you going to accommodate him if ever?" Chaeng asks.

"I don't see myself living abroad." Jisoo answers quickly.

"Jisoo unnie likes him!" Lisa grins.

"What are you talking about?" Jisoo laughs before standing up and starts to wash the dishes.

"Chaeng didn't ask you if you want to marry him and migrate abroad. She only asked you if you are open in dating him." Lisa explains. Jennie and Chaeng give Lisa a thumbs up.

"It means you already think about dating him. If I'll date someone, the first thing I'll ask myself is if I like the guy, not if I'll move to where the guy is living." Chaeng hugs Jisoo and places her chin on Jisoo's shoulder.

"My mind is just too advanced. I'm the smartest, you know." Jisoo mumbles while tapping Chaeng's head lightly.

Jennie and Lisa join Chaeng and hug Jisoo as well. "Ya! What is this?"

"We'll never know if you'll marry Jamie tomorrow since your mind is too advanced. So, we're going to hug you now." Lisa said, and the two girls agree.

"You three are so weird. Let go!" Jisoo tries to get away, but the three younger girls cling to her tighter.

The three finally let go of Jisoo. Chaeng and Lisa help the oldest in washing the dishes, while Jennie cleans the table.

"We used to do this when we were trainees, doing the dishes, and cleaning the dorm together." Chaeng smiles while remembering their trainee days.

"And Lisa chasing and catching the mouse!" Everyone laughs. "I remember that place. We lived there for almost six years!" Jisoo said.

"Miyeon and I lived there longer. Imagine if Miyeon debuted with us." Jennie muttered.

"I would love to have Miyeon, but everything happens for a reason. Maybe, she'll be more successful in (G)I-dle." Jisoo is close to Miyeon, and she was the most affected when Miyeon was kicked out of the group. She felt like as the oldest, she failed in protecting her dongsaeng.

The girls call it a night after cleaning the dining room. They return to their rooms, and Jennie takes a quick shower. She is tired from the long flight and is planning to sleep when she decides to call Elijah first before sleeping. They talked for almost an hour before they decided to sleep.

The next morning, Jennie wakes up with Scott, comfortably eating a late dinner with the three girls. He waves at her, and she is relieved that she took a bath before going out of her room. She joins them in eating and asks about Jamie.

"Jamie is in a meeting with Elijah in Kia. My friends are so into the boring industry. Thank goodness that my family is in the fashion industry. I can't imagine myself reading paper works about automobiles." Scott answers while enthusiastically eating bibimbap.

"What Jamie do for work?" Jisoo asks, earning a playful grin from Scott. "Ah, nevermind. Tss."

"Jamie works in Vivendi. It's a mass media company, so it's an array of media technology." Scott notices confusion on the girls' faces. "Vivendi has activities in music, television, film, etc., but Jamie works directly under Havas and Gameloft."

"Gameloft? Like video games?" Jisoo asks.

"Yes. They develop and publish video games. Havas, on the other hand, is an advertising company." Scott patiently explains.

"Oh, I thought he's into the winemaking business." The three girls look at her and start to grin. "Ya! Elijah told us last time that Jamie made the wine he gave us!"

"I love how interested are you with Jamie's job. How about Jamie itself?" Scott teases Jisoo before bidding goodbye. "I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Scott leaves the apartment, and Chaeng continues to tease Jisoo, together with Lisa and Jennie.

"I'm just trying to make a conversation, so the two of you stops flirting!" Jisoo smirks.

"What did I miss?" Jennie asks curiously.

"Ask Chaeng." Jisoo smiles, playfully at Chaeng.

"We're not flirting, Unnie!" Chaeng denies.

"Wait until Elijah finds out about it," Jisoo smirks. Lisa and Jennie laugh and tease Chaeng, who is blushing so much.

"Chaeng likes someone, and it's not Scott." Lisa runs away from Chaeng and goes straight to her room.

"I'll kill you, Lisa!" Chaeng yells. She faces the two older girls, who are now staring at her.

"Spill, Park Chae-young!" Jisoo muttered.

"Now!" Jennie said.


End file.
